L'effet papillon
by Christel
Summary: Je m'appelle Anya Sanders, je suis en sixième année dans la maison des Gryffondors et j'aime plus que tout me mêler de la vie des gens ! C'est d'ailleurs ainsi que j'ai pu avoir des amis formidables parmi lesquels les maraudeurs ! Entrez dans mon monde !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : _les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf Anya Sanders (c'est à bibi !)_

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction qui change totalement de personnages. Cette fois, c'est le monde des Maraudeurs que je raconte. C'est un Univers Alternatif (parce que je n'avais aucune envie de les faire mourir !) et c'est principalement centré sur Anya Sanders, élève à Poudlard !

Je tiens à remercier **Doxies Curse **ma super correctrice qui a fait un travail formidable sur mes chapitres et qui n'a pas hésité à me dire ce qui n'allait pas ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup !

A présent, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'attends vos avis avec impatience !

**Chapitre 1**** :**

_Bonjour à tous ! Si vous êtes actuellement en train de lire ce parchemin, c'est que vous vous intéressez un temps soit peu à ma vie. Je suis flattée vraiment, vous intéresser à moi, simple petite mortelle d'un mètre soixante-sept et demi…Bref ! Je vais peut-être commencer, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Se serait bête que vous jetiez un incendio à ce parchemin ?_

_Voici donc ma passionnante petite vie :_

_Je m'appelle Anya Sanders, je suis une élève du prestigieux collège de sorcellerie Poudlard en Grande-Bretagne, plus précisément en sixième année dans la maison des courageux Gryffondors._

_Je vous entends déjà dire « Waouh, chanceuse ! ». Moui, non je ne crois pas ! Oh bien sûr cela aurait pu être pire, j'aurais pu aller chez les langues fourchues de Serpentard ! Entre nous, le Choîxpeau a longtemps hésité avant de m'envoyer à Gryffondor, mais c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de m'y mettre. Je n'avais pas apprécié de me faire insulter le premier jour de la rentrée par un garçon à l'écusson vert ; insulte que je ne connaissais même pas de surcroît. D'un autre côté, je ne resplendis pas de bonheur chez les Gryffondors. Ils sont peut-être considérés comme courageux, mais ils sont étroits d'esprit, bornés et fiers. En voyant cela en première année j'ai décidé d'adopter le concept : mieux vaut être seule que mal accompagnée ! Parce que malheureusement je n'ai pas eu un franc succès chez les autres maisons non plus._

_Pourquoi ? Et bien parce que sur un sondage demandant à Poudlard : Que pensez-vous d'Anya Sanders ? 40 % ont dit qu'ils trouvaient Anya Sanders bizarre et 60 % ont demandé qui était Anya Sanders ?_

_Je suis donc bizarre. La raison pour laquelle je suis bizarre ? Et bien, entre autres, je tiens tête aux petites teignes de Poudlard ; je n'ai pas, comme vous le savez, d'amis ; je ne hurle pas le nom de mon équipe pendant les matchs de Quidditch ; je ne glousse pas en apprenant la prochaine date du bal de Poudlard ; je ne lève pas ma main dès que je connais une réponse en cours ; et enfin je ne bave pas sur les trois plus beaux partis de l'école et j'ai nommé : James Potter, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. Qui a dit : « Oh mon Dieu, elle a cette chance ! » ? Oui oui, j'avoue, ils ne sont pas mal. En fait, ils sont plutôt mignons. C'est aussi ce que je pensais en deuxième année jusqu'à ce que James Potter demande qui était Anya Sanders, ceci alors que nous partagions un projet de potions tous les mardis et jeudis durant deux heures. Par la suite, il s'est retrouvé avec des pustules sur le visage pendant une semaine parce que je lui avais jeté le dit projet en pleine figure. Voilà pour le côté bizarre._

_Penchons-nous sur le côté « inexistante » si vous le voulez bien. Pourquoi suis-je inexistante ? Et bien vous devez d'abord savoir que je suis ce qu'on appelle très gentiment une Sang-de-Bourbe, autrement dit une fille de moldu, ce qui fait déjà de moi une fille pas très intéressante. Vous allez me dire : « Et alors ? Tu es à Gryffondor ! » Très juste mon cher Watson ! Mais il ne faut pas se leurrer, nous sommes deux filles de moldus dans les sixièmes années de Poudlard : Lily Evans et moi. Et regardez donc autour de vous, tous les groupes de Gryffondor sont composés de Sangs purs ou de Sang mêlés, au pire ! La seule raison pour laquelle Lily Evans a été acceptée c'est parce que James Potter la trouve merveilleuse. Attention, je n'en veux pas du tout à Lily d'être populaire, elle a été la seule à me proposer son amitié jusqu'à ce que ses__amies lui demandent si elle était tombée de son balai. Hautement improbable si vous voulez mon avis, Lily Evans ne monterait jamais sur un balai même pour tout l'or de James Potter ! Voilà une autre raison d'ailleurs : l'or. Je vis dans une famille modeste : je suis seule avec mon père depuis toujours – depuis le décès de ma mère à ma naissance en fait – et mon cher paternel n'est qu'un policier qui arrive tout juste à joindre les deux bouts en fin de mois. Je n'ai donc pas les derniers modèles de robes de Mme Guipure, je n'ai pas non plus un sac d'école neuf tous les ans, je ne me balade pas avec les armoiries de ma famille étiquetées dans le dos et je n'ai pas non plus une robe de bal digne des princesses de contes de fées moldus chaque année._

_Enfin, dernière raison, je suis une fille banale : plutôt petite, mince, brune aux yeux marrons. Banale je vous dis ! Alors pour toutes ces raisons je suis donc considérée comme la bizarre et inexistante Anya Sanders._

Anya mit un point final à son parchemin et le roula, satisfaite d'avoir enfin terminé ce devoir de Métamorphose.

_Peut-être que cette fois, Mcgonagall verra enfin que je suis beaucoup plus brillante que cet imbécile de Sirius Black, mais je ne me fais pas d'idées, même si elle les punit souvent._

Le professeur Mcgonagall adorait les Maraudeurs, sauf peut-être Peter – il n'était pas aussi brillant que les trois autres.

Souriante, Anya sortit de la bibliothèque, ouvrant son sac pour y mettre son précieux devoir. C'était sans compter l'arrivée de Cameron Jones, caïd des Serpentards de sixième année.

Alors petite Sanders, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Oh, je vois que tu as terminé ton devoir de métamorphose. Moi je ne l'ai pas encore fini !

Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, le Serpentard sortit sa baguette et jeta un « _Incendio_» sur le parchemin. La jeune fille le jeta rapidement au sol avant de se faire brûler elle-même.

Oups ! s'exclama le Serpentard. Maintenant, on sera deux !

Puis il se mit à rire et s'en alla vers les cachots.

_Oh l'enflure ! Ça_ _mon grand, tu vas me le payer ! Mais avant, retour à la bibliothèque !_

Anya, ayant fait un brouillon, termina rapidement son devoir. Cette fois, elle le mit sous protection dans son sac dès qu'elle eut terminé. Nous étions dimanche, elle avait donc tout l'après-midi pour parfaire son petit plan de vengeance.

Elle monta rapidement dans son dortoir, posa ses affaires et sortit. Elle se rendit au septième étage et s'arrêta devant une salle de classe. Elle jeta trois sortilèges sur la porte, prononça trois phrases en latin et passa ses paumes sur la porte avant qu'elle puisse enfin y entrer.

_On n'est jamais trop prudente ! _

Elle avait réquisitionné cette salle de classe lorsque des filles de son année avaient déchiré tous ses vêtements et mis à sac son petit coin de dortoir. Elle avait donc pris soin d'y mettre toutes les affaires importantes à ses yeux. Cette salle servait également de bibliothèque, de salle de potions, de dortoir – lorsqu'elle était trop sur les nerfs – et de refuge.

Elle avait enlevé tous les bureaux et avait seulement gardé les armoires pour y mettre ses propres affaires. Trois pour être plus précis : la première contenait des livres, la deuxième des objets plus ou moins dangereux, et la troisième des potions, celle-ci même où se dirigeait Anya à cet instant.

_A nous deux, Jones !_

Elle sortit plusieurs ingrédients, des flacons et enfin son chaudron, et s'attela à la tâche. Elle termina sa petite vengeance vers huit heures du soir. Tout juste le temps de passer à la cuisine pour mettre un point final à son petit spectacle du lendemain.

Elle chatouilla rapidement une poire sur un tableau et entra dans la cuisine.

Oh bonsoir Miss Anya Sanders ! Milli est heureuse de revoir Miss Anya. Que peut faire Milli pour Miss Anya ? demanda un petit elfe vêtu d'une toge blanche aux armoiries de Poudlard.

Et bien, j'ai besoin de toi Milli. Voilà, j'ai un ami qui est malade en ce moment, mais il ne veut pas prendre sa potion et c'est très important : nous avons un contrôle de potions demain et le professeur Lloyd n'est pas très compréhensif envers les malades. Cette potion contient de la pimentine et mon ami ne veut pas la prendre parce qu'elle lui fait sortir de la fumée par les oreilles, très peu flatteur pour séduire les filles d'après lui. Alors, je me suis dit que si tu pouvais la glisser subtilement dans son verre de jus de citrouille demain matin, il ne raterait pas son cours de potions et le professeur Lloyd ne serait pas mécontent de son absence. Peux-tu faire cela Milli ?

Bien sûr, Miss Sanders. Milli fera ce que veut Miss parce que Miss est toujours très gentille avec Milli.

_Comment se sentir coupable en dix leçons ? Mouais, d'un côté je ne peux pas lui dire que je compte ridiculiser ce débile de Jones devant toute l'école ! Et puis, ce que je ne lui dit pas ne peut pas lui faire de tort ! Je te revaudrai ça Milli, c'est promis !_

Après avoir déposé la potion et pris une petite collation, la jeune fille monta rapidement dans son dortoir avant que Rusard ne parvienne enfin à l'attraper.

_Il n'a pas vraiment apprécié que je mette du laxatif dans les boulettes de son crétin de chat. D'un autre côté, étant d'origine sorcière, il ne sait pas ce qu'est un laxatif et ne peut pas prouver que c'est moi, ce qui le rend particulièrement rancunier ! _

Une fois entrée dans la salle commune, elle put enfin soufflée.

_Hum peut-être pas ! Pourquoi me regardes-tu avec ce regard sadique Penny Andrews ?_

Alors Sanders, comment va ta pathétique vie de sixième année ? Rappelle-moi ce que ça fait d'être impopulaire ? demanda ladite Penny avant de se mettre à glousser, suivie de ses amies.

Et toi Penny, comment va la salive de ce cher Matt Riders ? C'est bizarre, entre nous, je croyais que ton copain était Brendan Rant, mais maintenant que j'y pense, je crois t'avoir vu aussi avec Léo Morginson. Dis-moi, juste pour savoir, c'est vrai que tu as embrassé toute l'équipe de Quidditch ? Beurk ! Vraiment, je ne pensais pas que James Potter avait de tel goût !

_Et toc ! Deux pour le prix d'un ! Tu crois que je t'avais oublié Potter ?_

Elle monta rapidement dans son dortoir, se retenant de se mettre à gambader joyeusement en souriant. Penny Andrews était la fille du directeur de la Gazette du Sorcier ; elle était donc tout le contraire d'Anya et ne se gênait pas pour le lui rappeler. Anya avait souffert quelques temps de ses remarques jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de lui rendre la pareille. La jeune fille avait moyennement apprécié de se retrouver transformée en véritable sorcière de conte de fées moldu.

_Tu as des préjugés envers les moldus Penny, j'en ai envers les sorciers !_

Elle se mit rapidement en pyjama, jeta un sort de protection sur son lit et ses affaires, et se mit sous les draps. Elle lut un livre de sortilège pendant deux heures avant de se décider à dormir. Elle avait vraiment hâte d'être à demain.

Anya entra dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner en vérifiant au préalable que Cameron Jones y était également. Elle s'autorisa un petit sourire puis se servit généreusement du café.

_Il faut bien ça pour supporter deux heures de potions avec Lloyd, puis deux heures avec Mcgonagall__! _

Elle interrompit cependant son geste en entendant la mini explosion qu'avait produit la potion sur le jeune Serpentard.

_Voyons ça !_

La fumée se dissipa rapidement et Anya ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Cameron s'était levé en entendant l'explosion ce qui était une grave erreur : il était totalement nu. Enfin pas vraiment ; une feuille de vigne cachait son bien le plus précieux, et sur son torse était inscrit en vert « J'en ai une toute petite », et vu la taille de la feuille c'était apparemment vrai.

_Echec et mat mon chou !_

Toute l'école se mit à rire et elle vit même quelques Serpentards se cacher derrière leurs mains pour étouffer leurs rires.

Cameron parcourut rapidement des yeux les élèves susceptibles de lui avoir fait une telle blague, s'arrêtant un instant sur les Maraudeurs puis posant son regard sur Anya, qui ne put s'empêcher de se lever et de lui faire un baiser volé que lui seul put voir. Après lui avoir fait un clin d'œil, elle se leva pour sortir de la salle.

Je vais te tuer Sanders ! hurla-t-il en fonçant vers elle.

_Oh oh !_

Le jeune homme arriva rapidement près d'elle le visage bouillonnant de rage et une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre geste à son encontre, Anya se décala sur sa droite et lui flanqua son poing dans la figure de toutes ses forces.

_Oups ! Aurais-je oublié de vous préciser un de mes petits secrets ? Et bien en tant que fille de moldu et de surcroit fille de policier, mon cher petit papa a décidé à six ans qu'il était hors de question de me laisser jouer dehors sans avoir une certaine connaissance des sports de combat. Voilà pourquoi depuis quelques années je passe mes vacances dans des clubs de self défense, boxe et autres sports du même type !_

_Réjouissez-vous, vu la façon dont Mcgonagall m'arrive dessus, elle non plus n'était pas au courant. Finalement, je vais la voir plus tôt que prévu cette vieille chouette !_

_D'un autre côté, à présent, les élèves connaissant Anya Sanders seront de 100 % ; Anya Sanders est la fille qui a mis une droite à Cameron Jones ! Alléluia !_

Miss Sanders ! Intolérable ! Comment… ! Jamais vu…de toute ma carrière ! Dans mon bureau immédiatement !

_Outch ça va faire mal ! C'est très rare lorsqu'elle n'arrive pas à aligner correctement deux mots !_

La jeune fille poussa un soupir, enjamba le corps du Serpentard en lui faisant un petit sourire puis suivit sa directrice de maison. Elle entra rapidement dans le bureau et s'assit.

Je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris ? demanda la directrice de Gryffondor en se remettant de ses émotions. Utiliser une technique barbare contre un élève est totalement irresponsable.

Vous dites « barbare » parce qu'elle est moldue ? demanda la jeune fille avec insolence. Je ne vous savais pas si étroite d'esprit professeur Mcgonagall.

Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire ! Il y avait d'autres moyens d'arrêter ce jeune homme !

Ah oui ! Lesquels ? Dites-moi ? Parce que je crois vous avoir entendu répéter maintes et maintes fois qu'on ne devait pas se servir de sa baguette contre un élève désarmé, ce qui était le cas. Je ne vois pas très bien où il aurait pu la cacher entre nous ! Bien sûr, il y avait la possibilité que ce soit mon corps qui l'arrête, mais je n'avais pas très envie de me retrouver à l'infirmerie pour la semaine.

Le professeur Mcgonagall ne trouva rien à répondre.

Je vous enlève trente points pour avoir fait preuve de violence envers un de vos camarades.

La jeune fille se leva avec un hochement de tête.

Ce n'est certainement pas mon camarade. Et entre nous, je trouve cela étrange qu'on m'enlève des points alors que j'ai cogné un élève quand Lily Evans donne des claques, qui ne sont pas toujours méritées, à James Potter quatre fois par semaine ! Bien sûr, je ne suis pas une préfète parfaite, mais si j'avais su, j'aurais levé la main plus souvent lorsque j'avais une réponse à une question : j'aurais pu cogner n'importe quel élève sans qu'on ne me dise quoi que ce soit !

Je rajoute une heure de retenue avec M. Rusard demain soir Miss Sanders.

Venant de vous, je considère que si vous n'avez rien trouvé de mieux à dire, c'est que j'ai sûrement raison ! répondit la jeune fille en sortant de la classe.

_Bien, Rusard va s'en donner à cœur joie !_

Mais apparemment, sa journée n'avait pas assez mal commencé puisque Lily vint la voir dès qu'elle arriva dans le couloir menant au cours de potions.

Anya, je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ? Tu as fait perdre trente points à Gryffondors alors que nous étions les premiers pour la coupe !

Je ne m'inquiète pas Lily, je suis persuadée que tu préfèreras avoir une tendinite au bras plutôt que de nous faire perdre la coupe ! dit la jeune fille d'un ton sarcastique.

Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?

Ce qui me prend ! Pour qui tu te prends toi, Lily Evans ? Au moment même où tes amies t'ont dit que je n'étais pas une personne à fréquenter, tu m'as tourné le dos et là tu viens me voir comme si on était des supers copines ! Finalement, tu ne vaux pas mieux que toutes ces pimbêches.

Moi au moins, je ne m'abaisse pas à frapper les gens !

Laisse-moi rire, tu crois que tu fais quoi à Potter, tu l'effleures peut-être ? Mais comme je disais à cette chère Mcgonagall, les préfètes ont des pouvoirs que je n'ai pas !

Lily était subitement passée du rouge au blanc et Anya était persuadée qu'elle était en train de penser à la meilleure façon de lui en flanquer une.

Tu veux me frapper Lily, ne te gène pas. Après ça, j'irai fonder le club des personnes ayant eu l'honneur d'être frappées par Lily Evans ! Pour le moment, on est deux, mais si tu t'entraînes un peu, tu pourras sûrement battre ton record !

Ca suffit, Anya, allez viens. Le cours va commencer et le professeur Lloyd a la retenue facile en ce moment, dit Remus Lupin en lui attrapant par le bras.

_Pourquoi je ne dis pas à Remus Lupin de me lâcher et d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis ? Et bien premièrement parce qu'il ne faut contrarier le loup qui dort, qui, si je me rappelle mon calendrier, ne va pas tarder à se réveiller, et deuxièmement parce que Remus Lupin est le seul garçon qui m'adresse la parole et sait mon prénom depuis toujours._

Anya suivit donc docilement le jeune homme et s'installa à sa place habituelle, au dernier rang.

Le professeur Lloyd, contrairement à certains professeurs, n'aimait aucune maison : il était coléreux, sadique, dépourvu de la moindre once pédagogique et adorait jeter des bouts de craie à ses élèves lorsqu'ils n'écoutaient pas pendant ses cours.

_Mal baisé quoi !_

Le reste de la journée et les deux jours qui suivirent furent bercés par une étrange atmosphère. Des élèves qu'Anya ne connaissait même pas venaient la voir pour la féliciter. Un Poufsouffle était même venu lui demander de sortir avec elle.

_Ce à quoi j'ai répondu que mon poing gauche pouvait très bien faire ce que mon poing droit avait fait à Jones sur son propre visage ! _

_Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un courir aussi vite ! Niak niak niak !_

Pour ne rien arranger, Rusard avait trouvé amusant de lui faire nettoyer le sol de la Grande Salle dans son intégralité. Anya avait encore des ampoules aux mains d'avoir brossé le sol pendant quatre heures.

Cependant, un autre événement fit vite oublié l'incident qui avait eu lieu quelques jours auparavant. En effet, le professeur Lloyd était entré un matin dans la Grande Salle, plus furieux que jamais. Il s'était précipité vers Severus Rogue et l'avait empoigné par le col en l'accusant de lui avoir volé des ingrédients dans sa réserve personnelle. Par la suite, le professeur Dumbledore s'était levé et avait amené les deux hommes dans son bureau pour parler plus calmement.

Anya fronça les sourcils en suivant du regard le départ des trois hommes. Depuis deux ans maintenant, Severus Rogue avait accès au laboratoire du professeur Lloyd. Dumbledore lui avait donné cette autorisation en voyant son talent pour fabriquer des potions, ce que le professeur Lloyd avait moyennement apprécié.

_Il faut vraiment être stupide pour voler des ingrédients alors que tout le monde sait qu'il est le seul à y avoir accès. Et selon moi, Severus Rogue est loin d'être stupide. S'il avait voulu volé des ingrédients, il l'aurait fait au nez et à la barbe de ce cher professeur Lloyd. Il est assez intelligent pour ça._

Le problème avec cette affaire, c'est que personne ne prouverait l'innocence de Severus Rogue parce que personne ne l'aimait. Il était odieux avec tout le monde, froid, manipulateur et dangereux. Mais voilà, Anya ne supportait pas l'injustice, même si l'homme était la dernière des pourritures. Et elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule : le professeur Dumbledore croyait aux hommes et était intimement persuadé que chacun pouvait changer si on l'aidait.

_Un grand naïf si vous voulez mon avis !_

Anya passa la journée à réfléchir à la façon dont elle pouvait prouver l'innocence du Serpentard, mais peine perdue. Elle n'avait pas assez d'éléments.

Cependant, elle ne resta pas longtemps dans le flou. En effet, dès la fin des cours, elle reçut une missive du professeur Dumbledore qui voulait la voir le plus vite possible.

_L'avantage d'être inexistante, c'est que personne ne vous remarque lorsqu'on dévoile des secrets. Autrement dit, je connais les petites cachotteries de 50 % de la population Poudlarienne ! De quoi faire chanter les élèves pendant près de 150 ans !_

_Contrairement à moi, le professeur Dumbledore est loin d'être inexistant. Il a cependant des moyens de connaître les 50 autres pourcents des secrets des élèves de Poudlard. _

_A nous deux, nous formons donc le très célèbre duo non moins étrange de Sherlock et Watson ! Je vous laisse deviner qui est Sherlock !_

_Le professeur Dumbledore fait donc appel à moi lorsqu'il veut faire une petite enquête sans que cela ne finisse à la première page de la Gazette du Sorcier._

Elle se rendit donc dans le bureau de Dumbledore dès qu'elle eut fini ses cours. Elle prononça le mot de passe « cake au citron » et se laissa emporter dans les escaliers.

Ah bonjour Anya ! Un bonbon au citron ?

Bonjour Professeur ! Je veux bien merci !

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes puis Dumbledore lui fit un petit sourire.

Très belle droite entre nous, je n'ai jamais vu Minerva aussi dépourvue de ses moyens ! Pour ma part, je préfère le bowling !

J'y penserai ! avoua la jeune fille avec un sourire.

Bien passons aux choses sérieuses. Sais-tu pourquoi tu es là ?

Hum voyons, Severus Rogue est accusé d'avoir volé des ingrédients dans la réserve du professeur Lloyd, ce qui est passible de renvoi, mais nous savons tous les deux que Severus Rogue est bien trop intelligent et futé pour faire une chose pareille ! Et si vraiment il l'avait fait, Lloyd ne s'en serait sûrement pas aperçu !

Le professeur Lloyd Anya, mais tu as bien résumé. Quelqu'un veut faire porter le chapeau à M. Rogue et j'ai bien l'intention de découvrir qui. J'aimerais que tu fasses ta petite enquête !

Avez-vous la liste des ingrédients volés ? demanda Anya

Dumbledore lui fit un sourire puis lui tendit un bout de parchemin.

Je vous tiens au courant !

Elle se leva, le salua et sortit du bureau.

_Voyons ça ! Bave de strangulot, peau de salamandre, œil de véracrasse… Des ingrédients plutôt habituels sauf peut-être : feu de dragon ! Plutôt rare comme ingrédient. Voyons ce que je peux trouver dans mes livres._

Anya ! appela une voix.

Anya sortit de la contemplation de son parchemin et se tourna vers la jeune fille qui l'avait appelée, autrement dit la préfète de Gryffondors, Lily Evans.

Lily ? demanda la jeune fille.

La rousse semblait nerveuse, elle se tordait les mains.

_Ça alors, Lily Evans embarrassée, on aura tout vu !_

Je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre jour, je n'aurais jamais dû te parler comme cela. Tu as raison, j'ai été odieuse avec toi ! Je te demande pardon.

Ce n'est pas grave, nous avons tous nos petites sautes d'humeur ! Et puis contrairement à certains, tu ne m'as jamais insultée alors je ne t'en veux déjà plus.

Merci !

Anya hocha la tête, la regarda s'éloigner puis monta au septième étage.

Lorsqu'elle était en première année, Anya s'était aperçue que les livres de potions étaient rarement disponibles, gracieuseté de ce cher Rogue. Elle avait donc copié chaque livre dès qu'elle en avait eu l'occasion. Ainsi son armoire contenait un énorme grimoire rempli de potions.

_Voyons, voyons ! Quelle potion contient du feu de dragon ? Ah, deux seulement : ailes d'ange et potion d'esprit. Ailes d'ange est une potion qui permet, comme son nom l'indique, de faire apparaître des ailes dans son dos. Il faut être sacrément atteint pour subir la colère de Lloyd afin de se prendre pour un oiseau ! Par contre, la potion d'esprit est plus intéressante ! Elle permet d'éclaircir ses idées et de se rappeler de la moindre petite chose durant une semaine. Autrement dit, parfaite pour réussir ses examens. Il faut six mois pour la concevoir, étant en novembre cela concorde parfaitement avec le début des examens. _

_« Qui serait assez barge pour penser à ses examens au mois de novembre ? BIP ! Oui Anya ? Un Serdaigle, Jean-Luc ! Tout à fait Anya, vous venez de faire remporter deux points à votre équipe ! »_

_Cependant, le Serdaigle n'a pas tous les ingrédients ; il lui manque la fleur de lune ! Super Anya, tu vas devoir te promener à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite le soir de la pleine lune pour savoir qui est le Serdaigle qui fait du zèle. Tout ça, bien sûr, en sachant que Remus Lupin sera dans les parages !_

_L'avantage d'être considérée comme un monstre dans une école est que vous compatissez pour tous les gens qui sont un peu comme vous. C'est pourquoi j'aime beaucoup Remus Lupin ! Certes, nous ne vivons pas la même chose : il souffre le martyr pendant ses transformations, reste deux jours à l'infirmerie à se remettre et est très sensible et contrarié à l'approche de la pleine lune. Une vrai fille quoi ! Non finalement, je retire ce que j'ai dit : nous sommes absolument semblables !_

La pleine lune se passait dans deux jours, Anya mit donc ces deux jours à profit pour se fournir tout le matériel dont elle avait besoin.

Le jour de la pleine lune, elle sortit du château après le repas et alla directement vers la Forêt Interdite, à l'emplacement même où tous les élèves savaient y trouver la fleur de lune. Elle se recula un peu, se cachant derrière un arbre, et fixa la porte d'entrée de Poudlard. Elle sortit un thermos de café et en but une gorgée.

_C'est qu'il fait froid en novembre mine de rien !_

Une demi-heure plus tard, trois silhouettes sortirent du château.

_Et voilà nos trois Animagus non déclarés de Poudlard qui vont faire mumuse avec un loup_-_garou toute la nuit. Quoi ? Je vous l'avais dit, j'ai de quoi faire chanter 50 % de la population Poudlarienne, ces trois-là y compris. Enfin quatre si on compte Lupin !_

_J'espère que pour une fois, ils ne sortiront pas immédiatement de la cabane hurlante._

La jeune fille soupira, ne pouvant s'empêcher de faire naviguer son regard de la cabane hurlante à la porte d'entrée.

_J'ai beau être une Gryffondor, il y a une limite à tout !_

Elle n'eut cependant plus à attendre longtemps. Quelques minutes plus tard, un élève sortit du château et se dirigea droit vers elle. Elle rangea rapidement ses affaires, sortit un appareil photo et mit son sac en bandoulière.

Elle attendit que l'élève s'accroupisse pour arracher des fleurs de lune avant de se mettre à le mitrailler. Le jeune homme poussa un cri et tomba en arrière. Anya sortit de sa cachette et se pencha vers le jeune homme prenant une dernière photo.

Souris Fallen, tu vas devenir célèbre !

Le jeune homme ouvrit de grands yeux et se dépêcha de sortir sa baguette, ce fut sans compter celle d'Anya qui se posa contre sa joue.

Je ne te le conseille pas Fallen, je ne suis pas de très bonne humeur en ce moment !

Mickaël Fallen était élève en septième année dans la maison de Serdaigle. Il était certes très intelligent, mais pas assez pour surpasser la préfète-en-chef de Gryffondor Myriam Lang.

_Je vous l'avais dit ! Tous des malades, ces Serdaigles !_

Alors maintenant voilà ce que tu vas faire. Tu vas te rendre dès demain matin chez le professeur Dumbledore en lui expliquant que c'est toi et non Severus Rogue qui a volé des ingrédients dans la réserve de Lloyd. Si à dix heures, tu n'y es toujours pas passé, je m'occupe personnellement d'en informer notre directeur ! C'est clair ?

Je risque d'être renvoyé si je fais ça !

Rogue aussi. Il fallait y penser avant de voler Fallen !

_Je ne pensais pas que les Serdaigles étaient aussi délurés !_

Le jeune homme hocha rapidement puis se leva pour courir vers l'entrée de Poudlard.

_C'est ça Fallen, cours, avant de te faire dévorer par le méchant loup ! _

_Tu peux parler ma fille, t'es pas encore sortie de l'auberge, crois-moi !_

Car même si Fallen n'avait rien entendu, Anya avait par contre très bien distingué les hurlements du loup-garou. Potter et sa bande n'avaient apparemment pas décidé d'être tranquilles ce soir.

Anya sortit une fiole de sa poche, scrutant la Forêt Interdite avec attention, l'ouvrit et avala rapidement le liquide à l'intérieur.

Elle se dirigea vers le château à reculons, surveillant toujours la forêt.

_Allez Lupin, où te caches-tu ?_

Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps puisque le loup ne tarda pas à bondir hors de la forêt pour se poser devant elle.

_Salut Lupin ! _

Anya grimaça. Décidemment, la potion ne faisait pas effet rapidement ; elle allait devoir rester en vie encore quelques instants. Elle serra sa baguette dans sa main, se demandant quel sortilège elle allait bien pouvoir lui lancer, mais elle ne vit rien qui puisse le mettre hors d'état sans nuire à sa santé. Le « _Stupefix_» et le « _Petrificus Totalus _» étaient à éliminer, cela pouvait être dangereux pour sa transformation ; l'« _Expelliarmus_» ne servait à rien, il n'avait pas de baguette.

Elle ne put cependant pas chercher plus loin car le loup se jeta sur elle. Elle posa rapidement sa main sur sa gorge, l'empêchant de la mordre, et du plat de son autre main lui donna un violent coup dans le menton. Le loup poussa un cri et partit en arrière, lui permettant de se remettre debout.

_Désolé Lupin, j'ai assez de problèmes sans qu'on y rajoute une transformation tous les mois !_

Le loup se releva également sur ses deux pattes, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu de nouveau se jeter sur elle, Anya se mit à courir vers lui, prenant son élan. Elle posa son pied gauche sur le genou du loup la faisant se surélever, posa son autre pied sur son torse et une fois au niveau de sa tête lui donna un grand coup de pied. Le loup poussa un cri de douleur et tomba en arrière.

Anya retomba sur le sol alors que la potion faisait enfin effet, de grandes ailes blanches sortant rapidement de son dos, lui permettant ainsi de s'envoler en toute tranquillité.

_Et oui, l'avantage d'être le Watson de Dumbledore, c'est que je peux lui demander n'importe quels ingrédients de potion sans avoir besoin d'en voler. Et finalement, cette potion n'était pas si stupide que ça._

Elle s'envola sous le regard surpris d'un cerf, d'un chien et d'un rat, puis se dirigea vers la tour d'astronomie. Heureusement, la potion ne faisait effet qu'un quart d'heure.

_Y a intérêt, je suis assez bizarre comme ça non ?!_

Elle se posa en douceur sur la tour, pouvant enfin se permettre de souffler. Elle regarda un instant vers les quatre animaux qui la regardaient toujours.

_Ma vieille, tu n'échapperas sûrement pas à quelques questions de la part de ces quatre-là. Enfin surtout Lupin, elle n'allait certainement pas le laisser culpabiliser d'avoir failli la mordre !_

Comme prévu, ses ailes disparurent au bout de quelques minutes et elle put retourner en sécurité à l'abri de son dortoir. Heureusement, nous étions le week-end ; elle pouvait donc se reposer et surtout, faire partir les deux hématomes qu'elle avait dans le dos dus à la sortie de ses deux ailes.

Elle poussa un long soupir, se changea puis s'endormit comme une masse.

A neuf heures et demie, elle se dirigea rapidement vers le bureau de Dumbledore, les photos qu'elle avait prises dans une main. Rogue y était également, mais Fallen n'était pas encore passé se dénoncer.

Alors Anya, des nouvelles ? demanda Dumbledore.

Patience Professeur, il ne devrait plus tarder, dit-elle en regardant sa montre.

Le professeur lui fit un petit sourire alors que Rogue la regardait, suspicieusement.

Cependant, le silence fut coupé par l'arrivée du Serdaigle dans le bureau.

M. Fallen ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Je…je suis venu vous avouer que c'est moi qui ai volé les ingrédients du professeur Lloyd.

Anya vit Rogue se renfrogner du coin de l'œil et Fallen, au contraire, rapetisser.

Bien, Miss Sanders, M. Rogue, pouvez-vous me laisser seul avec ce jeune homme s'il vous plaît ?

Anya hocha la tête, posa ses photos sur le bureau puis sortit de la pièce suivie de Rogue. Ils se regardèrent un instant puis Rogue se décida à partir vers sa salle commune.

Eh Rogue ! appela Anya.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta et haussa un sourcil.

N'oublie pas que tu m'en dois une ! lui rappela-t-elle.

_Voilà une petite partie de ma vie. Mouvementée pas vrai : humilier un abruti de Serpentard, remettre à sa place la préfète de Gryffondors, découvrir l'identité d'un voleur et me battre avec un loup-garou ! Outch, j'espère que mes semaines ne seront pas toutes ainsi !_

_Allez à la prochaine, pour un nouvel épisode de la vie de l'inexistante et bizarre Anya Sanders !_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : _les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf Anya Sanders (c'est à bibi !)_

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà la suite ! Pour répondre à certaines des questions des reviews, je ne compte pas arrêter mes deux autres fics cependant il faut savoir que j'ai eu l'idée de celle-ci à peu prés en même temps que les deux autres et que je n'ai plus pensé qu'à elle alors j'espère qu'en la finissant je pourrais me pencher sur les autres !

Merci beaucoup à ceux qui l'on lu et qui ont aimé !

Et bien sûr toujours un grand merci à **Doxies Curse** !!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Le problème Fallen résolu, j'allais devoir avoir une petite conversation avec Lupin !_

_Mme Pomfresh m'aimait bien et avec de la chance, elle me laisserait voir Rémus._

La jeune fille se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, priant que l'infirmière soit de bonne humeur.

Bonjour Mme Pomfresh, serait-il possible de voir Rémus Lupin s'il vous plait ?

Oui, le directeur m'a prévenu que vous viendriez sûrement le voir. Cependant, je vous demande de ne pas trop le fatiguer.

_Vieux shnock, il me connait mieux que moi-même !_

La jeune fille hocha la tête puis se dirigea vers le lit de Rémus Lupin. Il était très pâle dans ce lit tout blanc. Il avait de multiples bandages et un grand bleu s'étalait sur un côté de son visage alors que son nez était couvert de sparadraps.

_Ma fille, tu n'y es pas allée de mains mortes !_

La jeune fille posa son sac sur une chaise et s'installa au bout du lit de Lupin en tailleur, le regardant dormir.

Cependant, le jeune homme, ayant les sens très aiguisés, ne tarda pas à se réveiller et fut donc très surpris de la voir assise en face de lui.

_Surpris mon œil, il a failli décoller du lit !_

Salut Lupin ! murmura-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Que…que fais-tu là ?

Et bien, je voulais m'excuser pour cette nuit, je crois que j'ai mal dosé ma force, dit-elle en pointant son visage.

Je…je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ?

Anya l'observa quelques secondes avec un petit sourire puis sortit sa baguette, sous le regard effrayé de Rémus, et jeta un sort d'insonorisation.

Voilà comme ça, on peut parler en toute tranquillité ! Maintenant mon p'tit loup j'aimerais que tu acceptes mes excuses pour t'avoir mis mon pied en plein visage ! D'un côté c'est entièrement de ma faute, je savais très bien que cette nuit allait être une pleine lune et que tu serais donc là ! Mais il faut que tu me comprennes, ce crétin de Fallen avait besoin de la fleur de lune pour finir sa potion…

_Stop ma fille, si tu continues ses yeux vont sûrement sortir de leurs orbites !_

Hum, enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que tu ne dois absolument pas te sentir coupable d'avoir failli me mordre, j'en assume l'entière responsabilité !

Quoi ? J'ai failli te mordre !

_Aie tu t'enfonces ! Arrête tout de suite le carnage !_

Rémus, est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? Cela va faire quatre ans maintenant que je sais ton petit secret ! Entre nous, tu serais surpris de savoir tout ce que je sais ! Enfin bref, je m'éloigne là ! Tout ça pour te dire que je ne crois pas que tu sois un monstre, que je t'apprécie beaucoup et que ce n'est pas parce que tu changes de forme une fois par mois que je vais me comporter différemment avec toi ! Hier soir, j'étais parfaitement consciente que j'avais une chance sur deux de me retrouver face à toi et j'en assume l'entière responsabilité. Alors oui, c'était dangereux mais ça ne doit pas t'empêcher de recommencer, c'est clair ? Depuis que tu sors de la cabane hurlante, tu as beaucoup moins de blessures le lendemain. Alors promets-moi de ne pas culpabiliser pour hier soir, de continuer de sortir les nuits de pleine lune et de me parler comme tu le faisais auparavant !

Mais…

Rémus Lupin, je t'ai mis K.O. hier soir et je peux très bienrecommencer !

C'est…c'est promis !

Bien ! Je vais te laisser maintenant, je ne voudrais pas que Pomfresh me sorte avec perte et fracas !

Rémus hocha la tête, les yeux un peu moins exorbités que tout à l'heure.

Au fait que faisais-tu hier ? demanda le jeune homme

Si je te dis tous mes petits secrets, ce ne seraitplus marrant mon loup !

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil puis sortit de la pièce.

_Finalement ça s'est plutôt bien passé ! Mouai, peux mieux faire quand même !_

Lors du déjeuner, le professeur Dumbledore annonça à tout le monde que Severus Rogue était innocent dans l'affaire du vol des ingrédients du professeur Lloyd, mais il ne parla cependant pas de Fallen. Anya supposa que n'ayant pas d'antécédents de petit délinquant, il s'était sûrement contenté de lui donner des heures de colle et de retirer des points à sa maison. D'un autre côté, Severus Rogue n'allait sûrement pas laisser passer ça.

Tout au long de son déjeuner, elle surprit les regards plus ou moins discrets des trois Maraudeurs encore valides sur elle. Ils devaient très bien se souvenir de son petit combat et de son départ envolé. De plus, ils avaient sûrement dû parler avec Lupin.

La jeune fille releva la tête vers eux, soulevant un sourcil, leur montrant ainsi qu'ils étaient loin d'être discrets.

Peter Pettigrow se mit à rougir, Sirius Black détourna un peu précipitamment la tête et James Potter se contenta de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

_Téméraire le petit Potter !_

Il fut cependant le premier à baisser les yeux.

_Ouh ! Celle-là, elle restera dans les annales. Est-ce que le fier Gryffondor James Potter vient de baisser les yeux devant la petite Anya Sanders ?!_

Anya ne put s'empêcher de leur faire un sourire sadique avant de sortir de la grande salle, consciente qu'ils allaient la suivre aussitôt.

Entendant des pas derrière elle, elle se posta à l'angle d'un couloir, s'appuyant contre le mur, les bras croisés.

_Pettigrow, tu devrais vraiment penser à un petit régime, ton pas devient vraiment lourd !_

Les trois jeunes hommes s'arrêtèrent rapidement en voyant la jeune fille les attendre.

Alors Messieurs, que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda-t-elle.

Nous devons parler ! dit simplement Potter.

Anya hocha la tête à contrecœur puis ouvrit une salle de classe vide où elle s'engouffra, suivie des trois autres.

Je vous écoute mais faites vite, je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

Que sais-tu pour hier soir ? demanda Potter

Pourquoi étais-tu là d'ailleurs ? renchérit Black

Pettigrow allait également s'y mettre, mais Anya lui jeta un regard froid, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire reculer, effrayé.

Tout ce que vous avez à savoir c'est que je sais la vérité sur Lupin et comme je lui ai dit, je ne compte pas la dévoiler à qui que ce soit. D'autre part, je sais également que vous êtes tous les trois des Animagus non déclarés. Entre nous, c'est très ingénieux ! Je sais que Lupin a besoin de vous donc je ne dirai rien, mais sachez que si j'ai du respect pour Lupin, ce n'est pas votre cas alors ne me cherchez pas. Je pourrais vous le faire payer chèrement ! A présent, si vous le voulez bien, j'ai d'autres choses à faire !

Anya se leva du bureau où elle s'était assise et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Je ne savais pas que les moldus avaient leurs propres systèmes de défense ! avoua Black.

Et oui cher Black, les moldus ne vivent plus dans des huttes, ils ne cuisent plus leurs aliments au feu de bois et ne tondent plus eux-mêmes leurs moutons pour avoir des vêtements ! On n'arrête pas le progrès hein ?! répondit-elle sarcastiquement en sortant de la salle.

Elle passa le reste de son dimanche à mettre à jour ses devoirs pour la semaine.

_C'est bien joli de jouer au détective en herbe mais ça fait pas avancer les devoirs tout ça !_

Le lundi se passa sans encombre cette fois. Cependant, le professeur Lloyd avait annoncé qu'il remettait en place le système des projets. Heureusement pour Anya, le professeur avait décidé que chaque groupe serait dans la même maison pour plus de facilité lors des recherches.

_Il ne manquerait plus que ça, Jones attend le moment où il pourra me décapiter en toute tranquillité !_

Le lendemain, Anya fut surpris de recevoir une lettre de son père. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas, mais son père n'aimait pas beaucoup la poste sorcière et n'avait aucune patience avec les hiboux. En fait, la seule raison pour laquelle il lui écrivait était qu'étant policier moldu il avait parfois à faire à des sorciers. Il envoyait ainsi ses questions à sa fille qui faisait des recherches pour savoir si tels sorts ou telles potions existaient.

En tant que père d'une sorcière, Matt Sanders avait bien sûr contacté lui-même les Aurors, mais il avait vite fini par ne plus les supporter. Leurs regards supérieurs lorsqu'il les rencontrait lui avaient maintes et maintes fois fait perdre son sang froid. Ainsi, à présent, il avait recours à sa fille qui était quand même beaucoup plus agréable que ces individus.

_Alors mon petit papa, que puis-je faire pour toi aujourd'hui ? Est-il possible d'apparaître directement dans un coffre fort de banque sans détruire la porte ? Oui mon petit papa, pour ça il suffit de transplaner, mais il faut que ton voleur connaisse quand même le coffre fort. Autrement dit, il faut chercher du côté des sorciers qui ont voulu voir le coffre dernièrement !_

En sachant qu'il avait une fille sorcière, Matt Sanders avait immédiatement supposé que certains délits non résolus avaient été commis par des sorciers. Il avait donc demandé une liste des sorciers que sa fille connaissait. Elle avait passé plus de deux mois à copier les dossiers scolaires de tous les élèves qui étaient passés par Poudlard.

_Rassurez-vous, Dumbledore ne m'aurait jamais laissé faire s'il n'avait pas été entièrement sûr que ce fût pour mon père. _

Ainsi, lorsque Matt Sanders avait un doute sur la culpabilité d'un moldu, il faisait appel à sa liste. Ils formaient tous les deux une très bonne équipe. Malheureusement, le chef de Matt ne connaissant pas l'existence des sorciers, il ne savait donc pas qu'il avait à son actif plus d'arrestations que la plupart de ses collègues. Et les sorciers ne lui donnaient certainement pas une prime pour toutes ces arrestations.

_Une raison de plus pour ne pas vraiment aimer ces satanés dirigeants du ministère !_

Anya répondit rapidement à son père puis alla à son prochain cours : Enchantement. Anya adorait le professeur Flitwick ; il était toujours gentil avec elle et lui donnait volontiers des points lorsqu'elle répondait à ses questions.

Contrairement à ce que la plupart des élèves pensaient, Anya était la deuxième meilleure élève des sixièmes années, juste derrière Lily Evans. Cependant, elle faisait perdre beaucoup de points à cause de son insolence. Enfin, les Gryffondors avaient quand même la mémoire courte parce qu'elle se souvenait très bien avoir fait gagner cent points à Gryffondor à la fin de l'année en protégeant une élève d'un détraqueur fraichement échappé de la prison d'Azkaban. Et ces points avaient permis à sa maison de gagner la coupe pour la quatrième fois.

_On se souvient toujours des mauvaises choses de toute façon !_

Le cours suivant fut celui du professeur Lopez, professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal depuis trois ans. Anya le trouvait plutôt compétent pour un professeur de défense bien que peu exigeant tout de même.

C'était cependant compréhensible : les sorciers n'avaient plus eu à se défendre depuis trois ans lorsque Dumbledore avait éliminé le dernier Mage Noir en date, Tom Elvis Jedusor, alias Voldemort. Pour cela, il avait reçu son deuxième ordre de Merlin, deuxième classe cette fois.

Anya était d'avis qu'il aurait sûrement mérité un de première classe. Les autorités avaient avoué que ce mage noir n'était pas très dangereux, mais la jeune fille avait vu les objets que Dumbledore avait dû détruire pour le tuer.

_Des horcruxes, autrement dit des objets pourvus d'une partie de son âme. Personne n'aurait pu le tuer si Dumbledore n'avait pas éliminé ces objets. Et encore il n'en avait fait que quatre, cela aurait pu être pire. Mais le ministère n'avait rien su, seul Dumbledore, le professeur Slugorn (professeur de potion de ma première à ma quatrième année) et moi, avions su que le monde sorcier était passé de très près de se faire exterminer par un mégalo amoureux des sangs purs._

Le professeur Lopez avait décidé de leur faire réviser le sortilège du « _Riddiculus_ ». Anya avait grimacé ; ce n'est pas qu'elle ne savait pas le faire, mais elle ne supportait pas la forme que prenait l'épouvantard lorsqu'elle était devant lui.

Elle laissa donc passer plusieurs de ses camarades ayant pour peur des araignées, des serpents, la mort ou encore des professeurs, puis se posta devant la malle.

Elle la fixa longuement avant que son pire cauchemar ne se matérialise devant elle. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année aux cheveux bruns se matérialisa devant elle.

Comment as-tu pu Anya ? Tu aurais dû mourir pour la laisser vivre !

Anya ferma les yeux un instant puis, ne pouvant laisser son père l'insulter de cette façon, jeta son sortilège sur la créature qui se transforma en un coyote de dessin animé, une barre de dynamite dans les mains.

Anya se recula, plus pâle que jamais alors que toute la classe la regardait avec incompréhension.

Et bien Sanders, je vois que tu as des cadavres dans ton placard ! s'exclama Penny Andrews en se mettant à rire.

Anya s'arrêta un moment, se tourna vers la jeune fille et lui lança son regard le plus noir.

Tu crois que tu me fais peur, espèce de sale sang-de-bourbe ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Avant que le professeur Lopez ne puisse faire le moindre geste, Anya s'était jetée sur elle, une main sur sa gorge, la deuxième tenant sa baguette contre la tempe de la jeune fille.

Répète-moi ça un peu si tu es une Gryffondordigne de son nom Andrews ! siffla-t-elle en resserrant sa main sur la gorge de la jeune fille.

Miss Sanders, lâchez immédiatement votre camarade ! ordonna le professeur Lopez alors qu'il sortait lui-même sa baguette.

Anya étudia un instant la jeune fille puis desserra sa prise et remis sa baguette dans sa poche.

Tu as de la chance Andrews, j'aurai pris beaucoup de plaisir à te transformer en limace ! grogna la jeune fille.

Sanders, je retire cinquante points à votre maison ! dit le professeur.

Très bien et elle, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Anya en pointant Penny Andrews.

Je vous demande pardon ? demanda le professeur.

Pour m'avoir traité de sang-de-bourbe et avoir insulté mes peurs, qu'allez-vous lui mettre ou lui enlever ? demanda la jeune fille de plus en plus en colère.

Il faut vous calmer Miss Sanders, ce n'était qu'une remarque ! s'exclama le professeur Lopez.

Vous êtes un Sang Pur, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Anya. Je comprends alors pourquoi vous estimez qu'une insulte raciste sur une fille de moldus n'est pas vraiment grave !

Elle a tout à fait raison, renchérit Lily Evans en venant se placer à côté d'elle. Vous faites des différences professeur ! Si vous n'enlevez pas de points à Andrews, je le ferai moi-même !

Le professeur Lopez regarda un instant les deux jeunes filles puis poussa un long soupir.

Bien ! Andrews, j'enlève dix points à Gryffondor pour avoir insulter une élève !

_Espèce d'enfoi** !!!_

Anya serra les dents, se retenant de justesse de lui flanquer une bonne rouste.

Heureusement pour elle ou pour lui – tout dépend du point de vue –, le cours se termina rapidement et elle put sortir de la classe. Elle n'avait pas cours cet après-midi ; elle se dirigea donc directement vers le septième étage où elle s'enferma. Outre les armoires, Anya avait réussi à métamorphoser une table en un sac de sable. En étant dix mois sur douze à Poudlard, elle perdait la plupart des choses qu'elle avait apprise lors de ses cours de combat. Elle avait donc décidé de s'entraîner régulièrement et aujourd'hui, elle avait bien besoin de se défouler.

Elle enleva sa robe de sorcière, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes ainsi que sa chemise. Certes il faisait un peu froid en débardeur, mais elle allait vite avoir chaud. Elle ouvrit une de ses armoires, se banda les mains et se mit devant le sac. Elle commença par des petits coups, puis de plus en plus forts mêlant les pieds et les poings. Elle savait qu'elle aurait les mains ensanglantées après ça, mais il fallait qu'elle se défoule sinon cette peste d'Andrews allait en voir de toutes les couleurs.

_Et plus particulièrement de beaux bleus !_

Elle put se défouler pendant près d'une heure avant qu'on ne vienne la déranger. Soupirant, elle se tourna vers la porte en se demandant qui osait la déranger dans sa colère. Elle ouvrit la porte, prête à en coller une à celui ou celle qui s'y présenterait, mais le son de sa voix resta dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle vit Rémus Lupin devant elle, portant un panier.

Salut, je passais dans le coin et je t'ai entendu alors je me suis dit que tu aurais peut-être faim, expliqua-t-il.

Allons Lupin, ne me prends pas pour une imbécile tu veux. Tu sais très bien que la seule raison pour laquelle tu es ici c'est que ta précieuse carte te l'a montré. Et si tu n'as pas couru me voir dès la sortie des cours c'est parce que cela aurait paru trop suspect ! Mais entre, je t'en pris !

Rémus la regarda un moment, déconcerté, puis se décida et entra dans la pièce. Il fut surpris d'y trouver entre autre un matelas dans un coin, trois armoires, un sac de sable, une table avec deux chaises et une autre porte au fond à droite.

Comme tu peux le voir, je me suis mis à l'aise.

La jeune fille le regarda un instant puis soupira.

Je reviens, je vais faire un brin de toilette.

Elle sortit par l'autre porte et se lava rapidement, enfilant un jeans et un t-shirt à manche longue. Elle réajusta ses cheveux décoiffés en une queue haute puis sortit. Rémus avait déjà sorti son repas et apparemment il avait surtout pris de la nourriture pour elle vu la quantité.

Merci Rémus, murmura-t-elle.

J'ai pensé que tu avais besoin d'un visage amical, expliqua-t-il.

On est amis Lupin ? demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Euh…et bien…j'avais pensé que…

Ne t'inquiète pas Lupin, je te taquine. C'est très gentil de ta part de t'êtreinquiété pour moi.

Et bien, je suis d'accord avec Lily pour l'insulte et Penny n'aurait pas du dire ça sur tes peurs. Quelles qu'elles soient, les autres doivent les respecter.

En parlant de peurs, très belle lune Lupin !

Rémus lui fit un petit sourire.

Et la tienne que signifie-t-elle ?

Anya le regarda un instant, posa son sandwich puis le regarda longuement.

Ma mère est morte à ma naissance. Mon père ne me l'a jamais reproché, mais je sais qu'avant il était beaucoup plus heureux. Parfois, il se perd dans ses pensées et je me dis que si je n'avais pas été là, il serait plus heureux avec elle. Nous n'avons pas fêté de vrai Noël depuis au moins six ans. Depuis que je suis à Poudlard, il est de garde à toutes les vacances.

Rémus lui fit un petit sourire compatissant.

Enfin bref, je ne vais pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort n'est-ce pas ? Que comptes-tu faire cet après-midi ?

Et bien, pas grand-chose en fait, les autres sont en retard sur leurs devoirs alors je les ai laissés.

Anya hocha la tête puis observa un instant ses mains. Elles étaient toutes égratignées et commençaient à saigner. Elle attrapa rapidement une serviette en papier et la posa sur ses éraflures.

Comment t'es-tu fait une chose pareille ? demanda Rémus en l'observant.

Anya pointa le sac de sable et lui fit un clin d'œil. Rémus prit un instant une teinte rosée puis se reprit. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Anya de se mettre à rire ; c'était très amusant de voir le réservé Rémus Lupin rougir lorsqu'une fille lui faisait un clin d'œil.

Allez viens, il fait beau aujourd'hui et c'est sûrement l'une des dernières fois où on verra l'herbe verte avant un bon bout de temps !

Anya enfila un pull et mit sa cape d'hiver puis ils sortirent. Le parc était désert lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. L'avantage d'être en sixième année, c'est qu'ils avaient certes plus de devoirs, mais moins de cours.

Que comptes-tu faire plus tard Rémus ?

Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il.

Tu ne sais pas ou tu n'oses pas ?

Comment ça ?

Tu sais mon p'tit loup je commence à comprendre comment ton esprit fonctionne. Je suis persuadée qu'étant ce que tu es, tu n'oses pas faire ce donttu as envie parce que tu crois que personne ne voudra de toi. Tu sais, si je prenais en compte tout ce qu'on me disait, je resteraissous ma couette toute la journée ! Il faut que tu passes au-dessus de ça. Si ils ne veulent pas de toi, et bien tant pis pour eux, ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils perdent.

Anya, ça ne marche pas comme ça !

Si au contraire ! Il faut y aller au culot. Dans le lot, tu tomberas bien sur un sorcier intelligent qui te prendra pour tes compétences et ne fera même plus attention à ton petit problème !

A t'écouter ça a l'air très facile !

N'est-ce pas ! dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Ils restèrent un moment dans un silence paisible, jusqu'à ce que Rémus se tourne vers elle, une question dans les yeux.

Au fait Anya, c'est quoi cette histoire de potions avec Fallen ?

Et bien ! Moi qui croyais que je t'avais totalement traumatisé au point de ne plus te souvenir de rien !

C'est vrai, mais j'ai une très bonne mémoire. Alors ?

Désolé Rémus, cela concerne Dumbledore et je ne veux surtout pas trahir sa confiance en moi.

Tu le connais beaucoup mieux que la plupart d'entre nous n'est-ce pas ?

J'ignore si c'est possible de connaître quoi que se soit de cet homme, mais j'ai beaucoup de respect pour lui.

Moi aussi, répondit-il simplement

Oui je m'en doute, murmura-t-elle.

Ils restèrent près d'une heure ensemble jusqu'à ce que les Maraudeurs viennent le chercher. Il regarda un instant son amie, mais celle-ci lui souffla d'aller les rejoindre.

Elle resta une demi-heure de plus dans le parc avant de se mettre à frissonner et se décider à rentrer.

Une fois arrivée à l'étage de sa salle commune, elle ne fut pas vraiment surprise de trouver, appuyé contre un mur, Severus Rogue.

Il faut qu'on parle tous les deux, commença le jeune Serpentard.

Anya hocha la tête et lui désigna une porte d'un signe de tête ; c'était une des nombreuses salles d'étude du château.

Je t'écoute Rogue

Que veux-tu ?

Pardon ?

Tu m'as dit que je t'en devais une, alors que veux-tu ? Que je fasse perdre des points à Serpentard, que je me fasse humilier par tes amis les Gryffondors, que…

Je t'arrête tout de suite Rogue. D'une part, les Gryffondors ne sont pas mes amis, j'en vois bien un ou deux qui en valent vraiment la peine, mais ils ne seraient pas assez stupides pour t'humilier. D'autre part, nous n'avons pas besoin que Serpentard perde des points pour gagner la coupe, sans vouloir t'offenser bien sûr !

Alors que veux-tu ?

Rogue, détends-toi veux-tu ? J'avais plus en tête une aide pour un devoir ou une potion et ce ne serait même pas une potion pour piéger quelqu'un. Je sais que tu as des aprioris sur les Gryffondors, encore plus venant d'une fille de moldus, mais je ne veux pas te piéger, te faire quelque chose ou d'autres réjouissances dans le même genre. Alors reste calme. Excuse-moi, mais je dois y aller à présent.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi quoi ?

Pourquoi n'es-tu pas comme eux ?

C'est gênant n'est-ce pas ? De perdre totalement ses repères parce qu'une personne n'a pas fait ce à quoi tu t'attendais. Ne t'inquiète pas Rogue, je le subis en ce moment et je dois avouer que je m'y fais plutôt bien et que c'est agréable.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire puis sortit de la salle.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans encombre, Rémus lui adressa un petit signe alors qu'elle montait se coucher.

_Oui décidemment, c'est plutôt agréable._

Cette nuit-là, elle s'endormit comme une masse et pour la première fois depuis quelques temps, se réveilla au son de son réveil.

La matinée se passa plutôt bien, elle fit récolter dix points en sortilège et eut un « O » à son devoir de métamorphose.

Cependant, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la grande salle pour le déjeuner, elle fut surprise de voir un attroupement au détour d'un couloir. Elle s'approcha un peu pour voir ce qui faisait chahuter les élèves. Là, appuyée contre un mur du couloir, une fillette de deuxième année cherchait frénétiquement quelque chose dans son sac. Elle paraissait totalement terrorisée pendant qu'autour d'elle certains se moquaient.

_Anya, tu ne peux pas tout résoudre, aller va manger !_

Elle faillit écouter sa conscience lorsqu'elle vit des larmes couler le long de ses joues.

_Et merde ! Tu deviens guimauve ma fille !_

Elle s'approcha rapidement d'elle, s'accroupit et lui prit ses mains.

Calme-toi, je vais t'aider d'accord ? Que cherches-tu ? Si c'est un devoir, la plupart des professeurs sont plutôt compréhensibles, je suis sûre que tu pourras le leur rendre demain sauf bien sûr si c'est un devoir de potions.

Non…non…j'ai perdu mon médaillon, il est dans la famille depuis toujours et je ne le trouve plus ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix aigue.

Très bien, nous allons vider ton sac pour commencer et ensuite on cherchera dans ton dortoir et dans la salle commune, d'accord ?

D'accord, merci !

Anya hocha la tête puis se tourna vers ses camarades qui les regardaient toujours.

Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire que de nous regarder ? demanda-t-elleen sortant sa baguette.

La plupart des élèves ayant entendu les rumeurs du cours de défense partirent rapidement. Elle surprit cependant le regard de Rogue posé sur elle.

Une fois la foule dissipée, elles vidèrent entièrement le sac, fouillèrent à l'intérieur et dans les livres. Puis elles allèrent dans le dortoir de la jeune fille. Heureusement pour elles, elle appartenait aux Gryffondors. Elles retournèrent entièrement la salle commune puis s'avouèrent vaincues. Laura – car tel était son prénom – recommença à paniquer.

Bon alors, dis-moi, à quoi il ressemble ce médaillon ?

Il est plutôt petit en or et un faucon est gravé sur le dessus.

D'accord, alors tu dis que tu l'as posé hier soir sur ta table de nuit et que depuis tu ne le trouves plus. Nous allons interroger tes voisines de dortoir, viens on va manger.

Anya s'assit près des deuxièmes années ce midi-là, mais aucune des filles ne lui avoua avoir vu le médaillon. Bien sûr, Anya savait qu'une au moins mentait, mais elle ne pouvait rien prouver. Elle promit à Laura de continuer la recherche dès la fin de ses cours.

Elle avait potions durant quatre heures cet après-midi-là et le cours était avec les Serpentards.

Elle salua Rogue puis entra dans la salle de classe.

Bien, je vois que pour une fois vous êtes tous là, quelque chose finit enfin par entrer dans vos cranes vides ! J'ai formé les équipes de projets moi-même ce week-end. Il sera compté pour vos examens de fin d'année alors je vous conseille de ne pas prendre ça à la légère. Vous serez donc répartis par quatre, commençons !

Anya n'écouta plus à partir de cet instant, elle espérait simplement être avec Rémus ou Lily.

James Potter, Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin et Anya Sanders ! annonça-t-il.

_Outch ça fait mal ! D'accord séparer ces__trois-là est impossible si les autres élèves veulent travailler normalement mais de là à me mettre avec eux, il faut qu'il arrête de boire du jus de citrouille celui-là !_

_Vois le bon côté des choses, tu es avec Rémus, un de bien pour deux crétins !_

Rémus lui fit un petit sourire auquel elle répondit un peu crispée. Elle décida finalement de se concentrer sur sa potion avant que celle-ci n'explose.

Le reste du cours se passa plutôt sans encombre et Anya put enfin sortir pour souffler.

Sanders ! appela Rogue.

Rogue, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

Louis Vaugt essaie de vendre un médaillon aux sangs purs, souffla-t-il.

Merci Severus.

Rogue fut un instant surpris de l'entendre l'appeler par son prénom, mais il finit néanmoins par hocher la tête et rejoindre sa salle commune.

_Louis Vaugt est un Poufsouffle de septième année et étrange coïncidence, sa sœur s'appelle Léa Vaugt et est justement en deuxième année à Gryffondor. A nous deux Vaugt ! _

Anya se précipita rapidement vers le cours de McGonagall qui, contrairement à Lloyd, mettait toujours quelques minutes avant de laisser sortir ses élèves. Elle s'emballait toujours trop dans ses explications et ne pouvait jamais terminer ses cours à temps.

La jeune fille arriva à temps pour voir les Poufsouffles sortir de leurs cours. Elle repéra rapidement Vaugt et se dirigea vers lui.

Tu as une minute Vaugt, j'ai un petit truc à te demander ! demanda-t-elle en l'attrapant par le bras.

Le jeune homme ne fit pas le moindre geste, peut-être parce que la jeune fille pointait sa baguette dans son dos. Ils partirent rapidement dans un couloir et Anya le fit rentrer dans une salle de classe.

Accio médaillon ! lança-t-elle.

Aussitôt, un objet atterrit dans sa main : un médaillon avec un faucon gravé dessus.

T-t-t-t ! Vaugt, petit cachotier ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu détiens le médaillon d'une fillette de deuxième année que ta petite peste de sœur a sans doute volé pour toi ?

Elle n'en a pas besoin ! s'exclama-t-il. Je peux vendre ce médaillon mille gallions ! Ça me permettra de me payer mes études de Médicomage ! Si tu veux je t'en donne la moitié !

Non merci Vaugt, mais je n'arriverais pas à dormir en sachant que j'ai volé le bien d'une fillette pour de l'argent ! De plus, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais on m'a aussi volé un bien à son âge alors je ne laisserai plus jamais quelque chose de semblable se reproduire !

Elle le regarda un instant, lui jeta un sort pour que ses cheveux deviennent bleus puis sortit de la salle. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers la salle commune où Laura se jeta sur elle lorsqu'elle entra.

Alors ?

Bonne nouvelle ! J'ai ton médaillon. Malheureusement, je ne sais pas qui est le voleur ! Le voici !

La fillette se jeta dans ses bras puis le passa autour de son cou.

Tu sais, il paraît que ma famille descend directement de Merlin et que ce médaillon est aussi vieux que lui alors mes parents n'auraient pas été ravis de savoir qu'on me l'avait volé.

J'en suis sûre ! Si tu veux bien, je vais te jeter un sort pour que tu ne le perdes plus jamais d'accord ? Seule toi pourras l'enlever et il reviendra automatiquement vers toi si tu le perds !

Merci !

Anya hocha la tête et pointa sa baguette sur le cou de la fillette où elle prononça un sort informulé. Vu le nombre de personnes qui étaient dans la salle commune,c'était plus prudent.

_Surtout maintenant que tout le monde sait qu'il vient directement de Merlin !_

La fillette lui fit un dernier sourire puis s'en alla rejoindre ses amies. Anya, quant à elle, se dirigea lentement vers le canapé où une fillette blonde était plongée dans un livre de potions.

_Un peu trop plongée d'ailleurs !_

Il ne faut mieux pas pour toi que j'apprenne qu'une autre personne s'est faite volée quelque chose Léa parce que je viendrai immédiatement te voir, c'est clair ?

La fillette hocha précipitamment la tête en gémissant et Anya put enfin sortir de la salle commune.

Applaudissons l'héroïne de ce jour : Anya Sanders !

Salut Rémus !

Dis-moi je n'ai pas rêvé, tu as souri à cette fillette n'est-ce pas ? C'est vraiment extraordinaire, fantastique, merve…

Lupin, je peux très bien te botter les fesses si l'envie m'en prend alors ne me cherche pas ! grogna-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Ah je me disais aussi c'était trop beau pour être vrai ! Tu vas faire tes devoirs ?

Oui…

Super, je viens avec toi, dit-il en passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

Je ne te savais pas aussi exubérant mon petit Lupin. Aurais-tu pris une potion d'allégresse ? demanda-t-elle en posant son doigt sur son torse.

_Naon ! Pas de potion d'allégresse pour ce cher Lupin sinon il n'aurait pas rougi comme une collégienne lorsque mon doigt s'est posé sur son torse !_

Anya lui fit un clin d'œil pour le rassurer puis ils se rendirent à la bibliothèque afin de finir leur devoir de métamorphose.

Ils se rendirent ensuite au dîner. Anya mourrait de faim, elle n'avait pas mangé grand-chose ce midi-là.

Elle fut cependant coupée dans sa gloutonnerie par l'arrivée de Penny Andrews, des remarques plein la bouche.

_Calme-toi ma fille ! Pense à autre chose ! Tiens chante-toi une petite chanson ! Euh, bon oublie la chanson t'en connais aucune ! Petite note à toi-même, mettre la radio lors des prochaines vacances d'été pour ne pas paraître ridicule avec ton toi-même ! Bon alors, regarde autre chose ! Non ! Pas le visage d'Andrews, elle est en train de te dire des insultes ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit d'ailleurs ? Aucune importance ! Tiens regarde un truc neutre : son cou ! Hum moui, très beau cou, un peu blanc quand même ! Voyons Anya les sangs purs ne peuvent bronzer en s'allongeant sur la plage entourés de petites gens ! C'est vrai ! Cependant elle a un très joli médaillon ! Oui ! Tu as presque le même d'ailleurs, enfin avait ! Il a un petit ange gravé sur le dessus ! C'est ce que les moldus donnent à leurs enfants lorsqu'ils naissent. Attend une minute, les moldus ! Putain de bor* de mer* !_

Anya posa sa fourchette, se retenant pour ne pas la trouer avec. Penny avait arrêté de débiter des insultes en voyant le regard de la jeune fille changer. Elle n'avait jamais eu ce regard, pas aussi meurtrier en fait.

Andrews ! Où as-tu eu ce médaillon ?

Une lueur de peur passa dans les yeux de Penny et elle se mit à déglutir avec difficulté.

Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire ! s'exclama-t-elle avec insolence.

Anya se leva lentement, cette fois entourée d'une étrange lueur dorée. A la table des professeurs, Dumbledore avait arrêté de manger pour observer sa petite protégée, comme tout Poudlard d'ailleurs.

Je vais répéter ma question Penny et tu as intérêt à me dire la vérité parce que sinon tu vas souffrir, lentement et horriblement : où as-tu eu ce médaillon ?

Ne sois pas stupide Sanders, mes parents me l'ont donné lorsque j'étais enfant !

Ouvre-le !

Quoi ?

OUVRE-LE !

Penny sursauta et recula de quelques pas portant ses mains tremblantes au médaillon. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, tout le monde put y voir la photo d'une magnifique jeune femme brune et souriante.

Sais-tu qui est cette personne Andrews ? demanda la jeune fille d'une voix mortellement calme.

N…No…Non, avoua-t-elle, plus pâle que jamais.

C'EST MA MERE ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Anya se dirigea rapidement vers la jeune fille, attrapa le médaillon et le tira de toutes ses forces vers elle. Le médaillon céda alors que Penny lâchait un cri de douleur.

J'ai perdu ce médaillon en deuxième année lorsque des espèces de sales pestes ont mis à sac mes affaires ! Alors dis-moi Penny, tu as quelque chose à dire pour ta défense avant que je te fasse un ravalement de façade ? demanda Anya en pointant sa baguette sur le visage de la jeune fille.

Je…je suis désolé, je ne savais pas !

Tu ne savais pas ! Tu as été la première à te moquer de moi parce que je n'avais plus de mère et là tu me dis que tu ne savais pas !

Anya descendit sa baguette et la rangea dans sa poche.

Finalement je vais te faire ce ravalement à mains nues, ça me défoulera beaucoup plus ! grogna-t-elle alors qu'elle se jetait sur elle.

Elle fut cependant coupée dans son élan par deux paires de bras qui la ramenèrent en arrière. Rémus Lupin et Severus Rogue s'étaient jetés sur elle au moment même où elle s'approchait de Penny.

Miss Andrews ! appela le professeur Dumbledore, suivez-moi dans mon bureau ! Messieurs, je compte sur vous pour ramener Miss Sanders à l'abri dans son dortoir pour qu'elle se repose.

Severus et Rémus hochèrent rapidement la tête. Anya avait totalement décoléré et à présent des larmes de rage et de tristesse coulaient le long de ses joues. Rémus passa son bras sous ses jambes et la prit doucement dans ses bras. Severus les suivit et les laissa près de leur salle commune.

Pour la première fois depuis la construction de Poudlard, un garçon put pénétrer dans le dortoir des filles. Rémus posa Anya dans son lit, enleva ses chaussures et la glissa sous les draps. Elle avait fini par s'endormir dans ses bras, sûrement dû à la magie qui s'était échappée de son corps. Rémus prit doucement le médaillon de ses mains, le répara et le lui passa autour du cou.

Il passa le reste de la nuit près d'elle à lui tenir la main. Il finit par s'endormir.

_Voilà, la deuxième histoire de ma vie est terminée ! Qui a dit que c'était drôle d'être élève à Poudlard ! Enfin rassurez-vous, je ne vais pas finir à Azkaban pour avoir trucidé Penny, ce__ne serait pas marrant sinon ! Allez,__à la prochaine !_


	3. Chapter 3

Anya se réveilla vers trois heures du matin. Elle se redressa légèrement ne se souvenant pas s'être couchée.

_L'Alzheimer te guète ma pauvre fille !_

Tu te sens mieux Anya ? demanda une voix près d'elle.

Anya sursauta, se retenant de pousser un cri et de saisir sa lampe de chevet pour frapper l'imbécile qui lui avait fait une peur bleue.

Lupin, ne recommence jamais ça, j'étais prête à t'assommer !

Rémus eut un petit rire et s'assit au bord du lit.

Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ? demanda t-il doucement.

J'ai réduit en bouillie le visage de Penny Andrews ! annonça-t-elle très fière.

Euh non pas vraiment en fait, Rogue et moi t'avons arrêté juste à temps.

Ah ? T'es sûr, alors ça devait être dans mon rêve ! dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Le jeune homme se mit à rire doucement.

Il est quelle heure ? demanda Anya.

Un peu plus de trois heures de matin.

Et tu es resté là depuis hier soir ?

Je dois t'avouer que je me suis endormi sur ma chaise vers minuit.

Viens, je vais te faire une petite place ! dit-elle en tapotant le lit à côté d'elle.

_A quoi tu joues Anya Sanders ?! Tu es une grande malade !_

Euh désolé, je ne sais vraiment ce qui m'a pris, avoua la jeune fille en se remettant au centre du lit.

Ce n'est rien, je vais retourner dans mon dortoir maintenant que tu as l'air d'aller mieux.

Oui d'accord ! Et merci d'avoir réparé mon médaillon, Rémus !

A ton service !

Alors que la porte du dortoir se refermait, Anya s'étala dans son cousin en poussant un long soupir.

_Est-ce que c'était une hallucination ou tu lui as vraiment demandé de dormir avec toi ? Le manque d'amour maternel te monte au cerveau ! Enlève-moi ce stupide sourire de tes lèvres ! Grogne pour voir, histoire de savoir si c'est vraiment toi ?_

Anya repoussa un soupir et remonta sa couverture. Elle avait eu assez d'émotions pour la nuit. Elle décida de ne plus y penser et de s'endormir. Bizarrement, cette fois, son cerveau lui obéit rapidement.

Anya grogna pour la troisième fois depuis ce matin ; en arrivant dans la grande salle, elle n'avait pas imaginé que sa petite scène de la veille aurait rendu les gens compatissants.

_Non mais regardez-les, ils vont bientôt avoir la larme à l'œil ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça Suzanne Sherpers, je sais que c'est toi qui a répandu la rumeur comme quoi j'étais suivie par un psychomage ! Alors ne viens pas me voir avec tes yeux mouillés et ton menton frémissant ! Si j'avais les moyens de voir un psychomage, crois-moi que je n'utiliserais pas mes gallions pour ça !_

Anya, arrête de trucider du regard tous les gens qui montrent un peu de compassion !

Je te préviens Rémus, si l'un d'eux vient me présenter ses condoléances, je lui jette mon bol de café sur la tête ! Au moins, ils pleureront pour quelque chose ! siffla-t-elle en jetant un regard noir à l'ensemble des élèves.

Brave petite, ajouta simplement Rémus en lui tapotant la tête.

Anya, surprise, le regarda quelques instants puis le pointa du doigt.

Fais gaffe Mumus, tu files un mauvais coton !

Rémus faillit recracher son jus de citrouille alors qu'il se mettait à rire.

Mumus ?! demanda celui-ci

Oui c'est mignon hein, c'est moi toute seule qui l'aie trouvé !

Anya lui fit un clin d'œil et repartit dans la contemplation de sa tasse de café. Elle ne put cependant remarquer le départ de Penny Andrews. Celle-ci se tenait droite, même raide, le regard fuyant, le teint pâle et le corps légèrement tremblant. Elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas diriger son regard vers Anya.

La jeune Sanders suivit la jeune fille du regard, un petit sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

_Vous croyez que si je me lève, là maintenant, et que je hurle un beau « BOUH », elle se mettra à crier et partira à toute vitesse de la Grande Salle, ou elle fera un infarctus ? Tentant vraiment !_

N'y pense même pas Anya ! lui chuchota Rémus dans l'oreille.

Mumus ! Je ne te connaissais pas des talents de légitimens ! s'exclama Anya avec un grand sourire.

J'ai des talents cachés jeune fille, répondit Rémus avec un sourire goguenard.

_Niak niak niak ! _

Ah oui et là qu'est-ce que je pense d'après toi ? demanda-t-elle en souriant et en jouant avec ses sourcils de façon provocante.

Rémus se contracta immédiatement et se mit à rougir furieusement alors qu'Anya éclatait de rire. Le jeune homme finit par rire avec elle puis lui tira la langue.

Une première année de Gryffondor la coupa cependant en tendant un billet à Anya. Cela venait de Dumbledore, il voulait parler à la jeune fille dès la fin de ses cours.

La journée se passa plutôt bien, outre les regards larmoyants de certains, Anya avait pu échapper à la curiosité des uns et des autres. De la même façon, aucun de ses professeurs n'avait reparlé de l'événement de la veille.

Ainsi, elle put suivre ses cours de métamorphose, potions, enchantement et défense d'une façon plus que normale.

_Aussi normale que possible lorsque Lloyd s'est amusé à me jeter son éponge humide dans le coin du visage parce que mon sac était tombé de ma chaise ! Note à moi-même : trouver un moyen de lui faire avaler son éponge sans éveiller les soupçons. _

Le professeur Lopez les fit étudier les sortilèges informulés, ce qui s'était avéré plutôt catastrophique.

_Certains n'ont pas encore saisi le concept d'informulé ! _

Enfin, lorsqu'elle eut fini son dernier cours, Anya se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

Ah bonsoir Anya, comment vas-tu depuis hier soir ?

Beaucoup mieux Monsieur, merci. D'ailleurs, je voudrais vous présenter mes excuses, je n'aurais jamais dû perdre mon sang froid ainsi.

Et bien, moi je pense que Miss Andrews avait bien besoin que tu perdes ton sang froid. Certains sorciers pensent que le sang excuse tout et ce n'est pas mon cas ! Assieds-toi donc, je t'ai fait venir ici pour une tout autre raison.

Anya posa son sac et s'installa confortablement dans le grand fauteuil moelleux que Dumbledore avait fait apparaître.

Ce matin, j'ai eu un entretien avec le professeur McGonagall, elle a remarqué que plusieurs de ses sujets de contrôle ont été copiés. Elle pense que cela s'est passé lorsqu'elle a dû aller chercher une souris dans une pièce adjacente à sa classe. Minerva a toujours été très prudente et lorsqu'elle laisse ses élèves elle vérifie toujours qu'une telle chose ne se produise pas. C'était pendant un cours de cinquième année avec les quatre maisons. Elle n'a donc aucune idée de l'identité des élèves et de plus, ils ont copié plusieurs années : les deuxième et les quatrième années.

Vous êtes sûrs qu'ils sont plusieurs ? demanda Anya.

Oui, il faut être au moins deux pour faire une telle chose.

Et personne n'a rien vu ?

Le sortilège de copie peut se faire à distance, il suffit simplement qu'un autre élève dégage le parchemin voulant être copié.

Mais elle a dû mettre une demi-heure pour la trouver cette souris ! s'exclama Anya

Dumbledore toussa bruyamment lui faisant ainsi remarquer qu'elle avait été impolie.

Désolée professeur.

Minerva m'a avoué que la souris lui a échappé des mains et qu'elle a mis un peu de temps à la rattraper.

_Laissez-moi deux secondes imaginer McGonagall courant derrière une souris, le chapeau de travers et les cheveux au vent. Vraiment, elle mérite son Animagus de chat !_

Bien ! Donc, si on résume, je dois trouver l'identité d'au moins deux élèves de cinquième année qui vont sûrement vouloir vendre les sujets des devoirs de métamorphose aux deuxième et quatrième années.

C'est cela oui.

Très bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire !

Merci beaucoup Anya, je m'en occuperais bien moi-même, mais le ministre ne veut pas me laisser un seul temps libre.

Anya lui fit un sourire puis sortit de son bureau.

_Première destination : les Serdaigles de quatrième et plus précisément Anton Ravel._

Anya avait connu Anton Ravel lorsqu'elle était en quatrième année, il avait douze ans à cette époque et était follement tombé amoureux de Mégane Rickert, une Serpentard de son âge. Cela n'avait pas vraiment plu au grand frère de la fillette qui s'était vengé en faisant boire à Anton toutes sortes de potions. Ainsi, le garçon s'était retrouvé plusieurs jours avec des écailles sur tout le corps. Anya avait été celle qui lui avait trouvé et fait l'antidote. Depuis, Anton et elle se rendaient mutuellement service.

Anya venait essentiellement le voir lorsqu'elle avait besoin de renseignements sur les Serdaigles.

Elle le trouva près dans une salle d'étude parlant avec ses amis.

Salut Anton, Serdaigle de mon cœur, on peut parler une seconde ?

Bien sûr très chère, répondit Anton avec un sourire en se levant.

Ils sortirent de la salle et se rendirent en silence vers une autre salle, vide cette fois.

Alors dis-moi je t'écoute, qu'as-tu besoin de savoir sur les très intelligents et parfaits Serdaigles ? demanda le jeune garçon.

Dégonfle ton égo veux-tu, tu devrais savoir que les Gryffondors sont les meilleurs, dixit James Potter ! Que sais-tu sur le vol des copies de McGonagall ?

Un sujet plutôt sensible, j'étais sûr que tu viendrais me voir pour ça. Décidemment, tu es vraiment dans les petits papiers de Dumbledore !

Anton, s'il te plait !

Bien, je ne vais pas te faire languir plus longtemps. Ce que je sais c'est que les voleurs, parce qu'à mon avis ils sont plusieurs, cherchent à vendre les sujets dix gallions chaque copie. Ils ont apparemment réussi à voler les deux prochains contrôles ainsi que le brouillon de l'examen de fin d'année, mais celui-là par contre, ils le vendent vingt gallions.

Comment s'y prennent-ils pour récupérer l'argent ?

Une personne de chaque maison a été désignée pour récupérer l'argent.

Qui est celle de Serdaigle ?

Lola Mening, mais elle ne te dira rien. Elle a reçu une lettre anonyme ce matin lui disant que si elle ne s'occupait pas de leur donner l'argent, elle verrait son petit secret s'ébruiter dès le lendemain. Et avant que tu me le demandes, j'ignore ce que cache Lola.

Ne t'inquiète pas, moi je sais ! Des voleurs intelligents, c'est plutôt rare ça ! Tu connais ceux qui ont été désignés dans les trois autres maisons ?

Pour Poufsouffle c'est Eric Fratt.

Quand doivent-ils récupérer l'argent ?

Lola doit leur envoyer l'enveloppe à sept heures.

Et les copies ?

Ils les enverront par les hiboux à des heures où personne ne peut les voir livrer. Je n'en sais pas plus !

Pourrais-tu demander à Lola de leur écrire un mot avec les gallions ? Je veux qu'elle dessine une petite étoile à côté de sa signature. Cependant, il ne faut surtout pas que d'autres personnes le sachent, même ses amis.

Ce sera fait !

Merci Anton, tu m'as beaucoup aidé.

C'est toujours un plaisir de bavarder avec toi !

Anya lui fit un sourire, le salua et alla voir ses autres contacts.

En fin de journée, elle apprit ainsi qu'Arnold Spencer était le responsable de l'argent des Serpentards et chez les Gryffondors, c'était Milla Edouard.

_Alors, Arnold Spencer a un petit frère cracmol, plutôt humiliant pour une famille pur jus pur sang, Milla Edouard s'est faite refaire le nez avant d'entrer à Poudlard parce qu'il ressemblait à celui d'une vrai sorcière, verrue en prime. La mère de Lola Mening est internée dans un hôpital psychiatrique pour schizophrénie et les parents d'Eric Fratt ont supplié Dumbledore de le faire entrer à Poudlard alors qu'il n'avait pas reçu sa lettre, autrement dit celui-là est presque totalement dépourvu de pouvoirs magiques. _

_Pour connaître ce genre de secrets, il faut soit être moi soit être les meilleurs amis de ces quatre-là. Et devinez quoi : Arnold Spencer a pour ami Lou Vargasse et Milla Edouard, Sarah Vargasse – ces deux-là sont jumeaux. Par contre, je ne vois pas le rapport avec Andrix Milian, meilleur ami d'Eric Fratt, et Talia Vasquez, celle de Lola Mening._

Anya soupira pour la troisième fois depuis cinq minutes en fixant son parchemin des yeux. Elle était avec Rémus dans sa salle et ils avaient décidé de faire leur devoir d'enchantement. Peine perdue pour Anya qui avait abandonné son devoir pour se concentrer sur son affaire. Il était six heures trente et si elle ne se bougeait pas, on ne retrouverait jamais les voleurs.

Anya, tu pourrais soupirer encore une fois histoire que je sois bien sûr que je ne pourrais pas finir mon devoir ce soir ?

Désolé Mumus, je ne suis pas de bonne compagnie ce soir.

Je peux peut-être t'aider ?

Oui tu serais un amour, si tu pouvais me dire ce qui relit Lou et Sarah Vargasse, Andrix Milian et Talia Vasquez ?

Ils viennent tous de la même famille, dit simplement Rémus.

Quoi ?

Tous les petits sorciers le savent, la famille Vargasse a créé la boutique Zonko. Milian et Vasquez sont leurs cousins.

Tu sais que je t'adore toi ?

J'avoue que j'ai mes bons jours !

Bon maintenant comment je vais faire pour les surprendre et savoir qu'ils bougent ?

_Je vois bien un moyen, mais je vais en devoir une bonne aux Maraudeurs, ce que je ne souhaite pas vraiment._

Bouge pas, je reviens, dit simplement Rémus en sortant de la pièce.

_Pourvu qu'il pense à la même chose que moi ! Pitié !_

En l'attendant, Anya prépara ses affaires : elle s'assura que son appareil photo fonctionnait bien, enfila des vêtements sombres et pris son sac. Son père lui avait offert son appareil photo pendant les vacances d'été. C'était le tout premier appareil avec un zoom. Elle l'avait trafiqué pour qu'il fonctionne à Poudlard et avait trouvé le sort pour développer les photos rapidement.

Rémus arriva quelques instants plus tard et posa sur la table deux objets : un parchemin jauni et un long tissu.

Waouh Mumus, tu as fait fort, la carte des Maraudeurs et la cape d'invisibilité de Potter !

Dis-moi Anya, y a-t-il quelque chose que tu ignores sur nous ?

Oui, j'ignore quand James Potter va arrêter de jouer les prétentieux, histoire que Lily lui tombe enfin dans les bras !

Oui, ça on est plusieurs à l'ignorer !

Anya se mit à rire puis attrapa la cape, mais Rémus posa sa main sur la sienne.

Tu as le droit d'utiliser ses objets à condition de m'expliquer cette histoire et de m'emmener avec toi ! prévint Rémus

Tu veux m'affronter Mumus ?

D'après ton impatience, tu n'as pas toute la soirée, pourras-tu me battre et les surprendre ensuite ? lui rappela-t-il.

La jeune fille grimaça en jetant un coup d'œil vers son horloge puis soupira.

D'accord, mais ce que tu apprendras doit rester entre toi et moi, c'est clair !

Très clair !

Qu'as-tu dit à Potter pour qu'il te laisse la cape ?

Que je croyais avoir trouvé une nouvelle pièce et que je voulais vérifier si elle était intéressante.

Anya hocha la tête puis tendit la cape et la carte à Rémus.

Le professeur McGonagall s'est aperçue que des élèves avaient copié plusieurs de ces interrogations et son examen de fin d'année. Les petits malins vont les vendre dix à vingt gallions aux élèves concernés. J'ai découvert que quatre élèves étaient chargés de récupérer l'argent et de leur envoyer à sept heures du soir. S'ils ne le font pas, ils verront leur secret dévoilé devant tous les élèves. J'en ai déduis que de tels secrets ne pouvaient être que de leurs meilleurs amis et tu as confirmé ma version en disant que mes quatre suspects faisaient partis de la même famille. Je compte les prendre en photo lorsqu'ils recevront l'argent.

Quelle aventure !

Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Maintenant, il faut surveiller leurs déplacements.

Anya et Rémus se rassirent à la table et firent apparaître le plan. Malgré qu'elle connaisse l'existence de cette carte, elle ne l'avait jamais vu en action et elle devait avouer que c'était très impressionnant. Tous les élèves étaient représentés, un certain Tom Fraser était dans le parc, le professeur Dumbledore tournait en rond dans son bureau et James Potter se trouvait tout près de Lily Evans.

Là, il y a Talia Vasquez ! montra Rémus.

Ils repérèrent rapidement les trois autres et lorsqu'il fut sept heures moins le quart, ils sortirent tous en même temps. De leur côté, Anya et Rémus se levèrent et enfilèrent la cape d'invisibilité sur eux.

Ils vont vers la volière, on dirait ! dit Rémus en jetant un coup d'œil à la carte.

Les quatre élèves ne changèrent pas de destination et arrivèrent rapidement à la volière. Anya et Rémus arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Rémus amena Anya dans un coin sombre de la pièce et regarda les quatre élèves attendre leur courrier. Anya sortit le plus délicatement possible son appareil photo et laissa passer un trou sur la cape. Rémus jeta un sortilège de silence à l'appareil et à eux deux.

Anya prit quelques photos puis attendit que les hiboux arrivent. Rémus, derrière elle, l'entourait de ses bras, tenant fermement la cape pour ne pas qu'ils soient vus.

Les quatre hiboux ne tardèrent pas à atterrir à la volière en tendant leur patte à leurs destinataires. Anya prit une autre photo et fit un zoom sur une lettre que sortit Talia Vasquez. La jeune fille se contenta de la parcourir rapidement des yeux et la jeta par terre. Anya prit une nouvelle photo et les mitrailla littéralement lorsqu'ils sortirent plusieurs centaines de gallions des enveloppes.

Au bout de quelques minutes ils se mirent à parler, excités d'avoir réussi un tel coup. Puis ils sortirent rapidement. Anya s'approcha, suivi de Rémus, puis photographia le parchemin qu'avait écrit Lola Mening. Comme convenu, elle avait dessiné une petite étoile juste à côté de son prénom.

Anya poussa un soupir et retira la cape.

Et bien, voilà une bonne chose de faite, merci Rémus !

Ce fut un plaisir ! On s'amuse beaucoup avec toi !

Sûrement oui ! Allez viens, on va aller voir le professeur Dumbledore.

Pendant qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs, Anya confia la cape et la carte à Rémus et fit développer les photos qu'elle avait prises d'un simple petit sort.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant bureau du directeur et montèrent les escaliers.

Bonsoir Miss Sanders, M. Lupin !

Bonsoir professeur !

Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda le directeur.

Nous avons trouvé qui étaient les voleurs, professeur, annonça Anya en lui remettant les photographies.

La famille Vargasse ! constata Dumbledore en regardant les images. Surprenant n'est-ce pas, que quatre personnes de la même famille soient réparties dans quatre maisons différentes. Enfin, je vois qu'ils ont pu tirer parti de cela.

Je vous donne ce parchemin également, il contient tout ce que j'ai trouvé sur le vol.

Très bien, je vous remercie jeunes gens ! J'accorde bien sûr cinquante points chacun à Gryffondor pour service rendu à l'école !

Merci professeur, bonne soirée ! saluèrent les deux jeunes.

Une fois sortis, ils passèrent rapidement à la cuisine pour prendre de quoi grignoter puis remontèrent dans leur salle commune.

Dumbledore te donne toujours des points lorsque tu fais quelque chose dans ce genre ? demanda Rémus

Parfois, mais en fait, on se rend mutuellement service. Il me donne souvent des informations dont mon père a besoin dans son travail alors je l'aide lorsqu'il est trop occupé pour faire autrement.

Comment en êtes-vous venus à cet accord ?

Et bien ça s'est fait petit à petit je pense. Cela faisait plusieurs fois que je me mêlais des affaires de Poudlard lorsqu'il a décidé qu'il serait mieux que ce soit lui qui me dise ce que je devais faire.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, une atmosphère excitée y régnait.

Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Rémus à ses amis.

Dumbledore a annoncé la date du prochain bal de Noël, ça se fera le vendredi avant les vacances ! répondit Sirius.

_Hum super ! Vous ai-je dit à quel point je déteste les bals ? Aucun garçon ne m'invite jamais parce qu'ils ont peur de moi et je pars toujours avant la fin, faute d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler !_

Avec qui vas-tu y aller Sanders ? demanda Potter, d'un ton plutôt aimable pour une fois.

Je ne pense pas que quiconque m'invitera cette année comme les années précédentes, alors je me contenterai de profiter de l'excellent repas et d'aller me coucher ! répondit-elle.

Elle salua Rémus, fit un signe de tête aux trois autres et monta dans son dortoir. Elle avait un devoir d'enchantement à finir.

Le matin suivant, la joie de participer au bal de Noël de Poudlard ne descendit pas. Les jeunes filles avaient commencé à se faire belles en pensant qu'ainsi de nombreux garçons viendraient les inviter. Les jeunes hommes regardaient désespérément les filles en se demandant comment les inviter et Anya grognait en buvant son café.

_Comme d'habitude, je sais !_

Depuis ce matin, un troisième année et un cinquième année avaient pris leur courage à deux mains et avaient décidé de lui demander de l'accompagner au bal, ce à quoi elle avait répondu par un regard noir et une fuite rapide.

_Ce pourrait-il, pour une fois, qu'un jeune homme de mon âge, beau, gentil et intelligent vienne me demander de venir avec lui au bal ? Rêve pas ma grande !_

Elle fut cependant coupée dans ses pensées par le bruit d'une cuillère cognant contre un verre, verre appartenant à McGonagall.

Chers élèves, un moment de silence s'il vous plait ! Il y a deux jours maintenant, des étudiants ont copié plusieurs exemplaires de contrôle et d'examen m'appartenant. Hier soir, les coupables ont été trouvés et ont été punis en conséquence. Si cela se reproduit, l'auteur sera renvoyé de l'école. Nous ne tolérerons pas une telle chose une deuxième fois. Quant aux petits malins qui ont payé dix gallions pour avoir ces sujets, ils ne reverront pas leur argent de ci-tôt ! A présent, je vous laisse rejoindre vos cours !

Anya observa certains élèves se retenir de protester ; ils venaient de perdre toute leurs économies.

Alors que la jeune fille s'apprêtait à sortir de la Grande Salle, le professeur Dumbledore entra accompagné de deux Aurors. Ils se dirigeaient droit vers elle.

_Voyons, que me veulent Spencer Eckart, le chef des Aurors, et Sean Part, son lieutenant ?_

Miss Sanders ? demanda le lieutenant.

Euh oui ?

Veuillez nous suivre s'il vous plait.

Anya jeta un coup d'œil vers son directeur qui se contenta d'hocher la tête, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Les deux hommes la menèrent vers une salle de classe et l'invitèrent à y entrer.

Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous Miss. Voici le chef des Aurors, Spencer Eckart, et je suis Sean Part, le lieutenant des Aurors, nous aimerions vous posez quelques questions.

_Holala ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait dernièrement ? Rien enfin rien de punissable ! Si, tu as réduit Andrews en bouillie ! Non, c'était un rêve ça ! Bon ça va, je suis blanche comme neige alors !_

Je vous écoute.

Bien, comme vous le savez sûrement, votre père travaille pour nous…

Avec vous, le coupa Anya.

Pardon ?

Mon père travaille « avec vous », s'il travaillait « pour vous », son compte en banque serait plus rempli à la fin du mois.

Euh oui, bien sûr. Enfin bref, votre père nous a avoué que vous lui avez fourni plusieurs renseignements sur des sorciers et nous aimerions en connaître la nature.

Ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez savoir, répondit Anya avec un regard noir.

Ah non ?

Non, vous voulez savoir si j'ai pris ces renseignements illégalement. Ça doit vous embêter de savoir que mon père, petit policier moldu, arrête à lui seul plus de criminels sorciers que les Aurors. Alors vous venez ici me questionner dans l'espoir de trouver un moyen de mettre mon père hors course. Si vous voulez arrêter de vous sentir humiliés, embauchez-le, mettez-le avec un partenaire d'origine moldu et faites-les enquêter sur les sorciers du côté moldu.

Euh Miss, la question s'il vous plait.

Bien, si vous voulez le savoir, j'ai copié tous les dossiers des étudiants ayant été à Poudlard depuis cent ans. Bien sûr, le professeur Dumbledore est au courant et comme vous le savez, tout ce qui est à Poudlard reste à Poudlard, autrement dit ça ne concerne en rien le ministère et de surcroit le département des Aurors. Puis-je m'en aller à présent ?

Non, nous aurions une autre question à vous poser encore : comment votre père réussit à capturer des sorciers ?

Je lui ai acheté une corde magique.

Une corde magique était comme une simple corde qui, lorsqu'on la jetait sur quelqu'un, s'enroulait automatiquement autour de la personne et diffusait des ondes magiques de telle manière à ce que l'individu s'évanouisse rapidement.

Cette arme est seulement vendue aux Aurors !

Oui, c'est fou de nos jours, les gens sont si naïfs ! D'autres questions ?

Non, vous pouvez y aller.

Le professeur Dumbledore nous a avoué que vous étiez particulièrement efficace lorsqu'il s'agit de résoudre certaines affaires, demanda pour la première fois le chef des Aurors.

Je me débrouille, avoua Anya. Pourquoi ?

Connaissez-vous Anne Stanlaw ?

Monsieur, je ne crois pas que…

Suffit Part, Miss ?

Anne Stanlaw est élève de cinquième année chez les Poufsouffles, elle a un petit frère de cinq ans et un autre de neuf ans. Sa mère est Lou Stanlaw et son père est Yan Stanlaw, soi-disant mort en tombant de son balai il y a quatre ans, dit Anya.

Soi-disant mort ? demanda Eckart.

Chaque année, le jour de son anniversaire, Anna reçoit deux douzaines de roses blanches dont le milieu est doré. Le seul fleuriste qui créait ces fleurs est un sorcier qui vend du côté moldu. Tous les ans, un homme lui demande d'envoyer ces fleurs à Poudlard, un homme brun aux yeux violets. Or, Anna a les yeux violets. De plus, j'ai réussi à avoir son adresse et la maison appartient au gouvernement anglais. Je parie que son père est un agent espion, mais je ne sais pas encore s'il est du côté du ministère ou contre le ministère.

Il est avec le ministère, avoua Eckart avec un petit sourire, le problème est que quelqu'un a découvert sa véritable identité et que nous craignons pour la vie de sa famille. Nous protégeons sa femme, mais pas sa fille. Nous voudrions que vous y jetiez un coup d'œil de temps en temps.

Bien, mais si ça ne vous dérange pas, je le ferai à distance. Anna est une petite idiote !

Faites comme bon vous semble et prévenez Dumbledore s'il se passe quelque chose. A présent, penchons-nous sur Lucius Malefoy.

Vous m'embauchez comme Aurors junior ? demanda Anya.

Vous serez payée pour ce que vous ferez Miss Sanders.

Hum bien alors Lucius Malefoy hein ?

_Très blond, très con !_

Nous trouvons ce jeune homme inquiétant, avoua Eckart.

Et bien pour ma part je le trouve sadique, autoritaire, prétentieux et insultant. Mais je ne pense pas que vous devriez vous en préoccuper. Honnêtement, peut-être qu'ici c'est le chef des Serpentards de septième année, mais une fois dehors ce n'est qu'un suiveur. Si vous aviez un mage noir en liberté, vous devriez vous en inquiéter, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Une fois sorti de Poudlard, il se mettra derrière le ministre de manière à être important. En bref, il aura un poste haut placé, se mêlera de ce qui ne le regarde pas mais ne sera pas bien dangereux. Par contre, si vous en cherchez un de dangereux, je vous conseille de vous pencher sur Tom Fraser.

Qui est-ce ?

C'est un Serdaigle de sixième année. Nous sommes devenus amis en deuxième année et lorsqu'il est revenu de vacances en quatrième année, il n'a pas semblé me reconnaître. Il a perdu tous ses amis et est devenu solitaire et coléreux.

Polynectar ? demanda le chef des Aurors.

Non, j'ai vérifié, c'est bien lui. Je pensais plutôt à l'_Impérium_.

Comment pouvez-vous être sûre qu'il est dangereux ?

Il a essayé d'entrer deux fois dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Comment le savez-vous ? demanda Part.

J'ai jeté un sort à sa gargouille.

Nous allons vérifier dès à présent Miss. Tenez-nous au courant pour Miss Stanlaw.

Très bien et pour mon père ?

Nous allons réfléchir à votre proposition.

Bien, au revoir Messieurs.

Au revoir Miss Sanders.

Anya passa ses cours à penser comment elle pouvait protéger Anna Stanlaw ; le mieux était qu'elle lui jette un sort de protection et un autre pour la prévenir lorsqu'elle serait en danger.

Anya, tu n'as rien suivi des cours n'est-ce pas ? demanda Rémus alors qu'ils sortaient de leur dernier cours. Un problème avec les Aurors ?

Rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas, c'était à propos de mon père. Ils ont du mal à digérer qu'il soit plus performant qu'eux. Tu pourras me donner tes notes ?

Bien sûr.

Merci Mumus.

Miss Sanders, le professeur Dumbledore veut vous voir, la prévint McGonagall.

Bien, merci ! A tout à l'heure Mumus !

Une fois arrivée dans son bureau, Dumbledore la fit asseoir.

Décidemment, nous nous voyons très souvent ces temps-ci.

Oui c'est vrai.

Je t'ai fait venir pour te parler de Tom Fraser ; il a été examiné par les Aurors. Il était bien sous l'influence de l'_Impérium_. Pendant les vacances de troisième année, il a passé deux semaines chez la famille Livingston, des partisans particulièrement fidèles de Voldemort. Ils voulaient se venger.

Zora Livingston est une gentille fille, murmura Anya en pensant à la petite troisième année de Gryffondor.

Oui. Heureusement pour elle, elle a hérité de la gentillesse de sa mère. Son père par contre, va passer quelques temps en prison et ton ami Tom a été envoyé à Saint-Mangouste. Je te remercie Anya.

Je vous en prie, c'est bien beau de s'occuper des autres, mais qui s'occupe de vous ?

Je te retourne la question.

Et bien, vous, vous vous occupez de moi !

C'est vrai ! Alors dis-moi que veux-tu pour te remercier de ce que tu viens de faire ?

Et bien, pour tout vous dire, j'aimerais que vous m'emmeniez dans cette salle où nous étions allés il y a deux ans. Les elfes y rangeaient toute sorte de choses trouvées dans le château.

Si c'est ce qui peut te faire plaisir, allons-y !

Dumbledore l'amena au cinquième étage, entra dans une salle de classe et tapa sur différentes briques qui s'écartèrent pour former un trou béant les menant vers une immense salle.

Que cherches-tu ? demanda Dumbledore.

Lorsque nous sommes venus ici, il y avait une magnifique robe d'époque et j'ai pensé que peut-être, si elle n'était à personne, je pourrais l'arranger et m'en faire une robe de bal.

Attends un peu, je crois l'avoir rangé dans ce coin de la pièce.

Dumbledore partit sur sa droite et sortit de derrière une grande armoire, un mannequin habillé d'une grande robe rouge ancienne et abimée.

Celle-ci ? demanda Dumbledore.

Oui, j'ai pris des cours de couture cet été, exprès pour pouvoir la refaire.

Je suis sûr que tu y arriveras magnifiquement ! Oh, je crois que cela pourrait t'intéresser aussi.

Dumbledore prit deux boîtes en bois de taille moyenne et les posa sur une table. La première boîte contenait des bijoux de toutes formes et de toutes couleurs.

Ils sont tous cassés, mais je suis sûr que tu trouveras un moyen de les réparer.

La deuxième contenait des fils, des aiguilles, des boutons, des rubans et toutes sortes d'accessoires pour la décoration de vêtements.

Merci professeur, murmura Anya en regardant les coffrets.

Oh je t'en prie. Allez, amenons ça chez toi et allons manger ; les elfes ont fait de la tarte au citron pour ce soir !

Anya se mit à rire et le suivit.

Dumbledore l'accompagna jusqu'à son refuge puis la laissa rejoindre la grande salle seule. En chemin, elle remarqua Severus Rogue et alla droit vers lui.

Severus ?

Quoi ? demanda-t-il un peu sur la défensive.

Merci pour hier soir, lui dit-elle simplement avec un sourire.

Le jeune Serpentard resta muet quelques instants puis se renfrogna.

Hum, oui et bien, ne compte plus sur moi, je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! grogna-t-il en partant rapidement.

Anya se mit à sourire et leva les yeux au ciel avant de le suivre également.

_Voilà, encore une partie de ma vie que vous connaissez ! Me voici donc Auror junior pour le compte du ministère ! Super comme job ! Allez à la prochaine pour une nouvelle aventure ! _


	4. Chapter 4

Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Merci à Doxies et à vos nombreux reviews ! Bonne lecture !

Anya était installée dans la bibliothèque juste derrière Anna Stanlaw. Elle avait décidé, après réflexion, d'ajouter un bouclier protecteur puisant dans sa propre magie lorsqu'Anna serait en danger. Cela pouvait certes devenir dangereux pour elle, mais cela ne l'inquiétait pas trop ; il fallait déjà être sacrément culotté pour attaquer un élève avec le professeur Dumbledore dans les parages.

La jeune fille s'était installée dans la bibliothèque de telle manière à ce que ni Anna ni ses amies ne voient qu'elle lui jetait des sorts.

Vérifiant que personne n'était présent ou ne regardait, Anya commença à jeter ses sorts. Le premier était un sort pour la détecter où qu'elle soit ; il était directement lié à l'esprit de la jeune Gryffondor qui, lorsqu'elle voulait savoir où se trouvait Anna, n'avait qu'à penser à elle pour qu'une image de son positionnement apparaisse dans son esprit. Le deuxième était pour la prévenir si un danger la menaçait. Ainsi, Anya ressentait une douleur à la tête si cela se produisait. Enfin, elle jeta le troisième sort : le fameux bouclier de protection.

Une fois que ceci fut fait sans que personne n'ait remarqué son petit manège, Anya put enfin se détendre.

Elle se leva de sa table et rangea les livres qu'elle avait empruntés pour faire ses devoirs de la semaine.

Elle sortit ensuite de la bibliothèque pour se diriger vers la salle commune afin d'y déposer son sac.

En passant devant une salle de classe, elle fut surprise d'y entendre une voix prononçant des formules d'enchantement, formules qu'ils avaient apprises la veille en cours. Le sortilège en question était un puissant sortilège de feu.

Anya poussa la porte de la salle et vit Peter Pettigrow essayant en vain de faire apparaître une flamme.

- Tu n'y arriveras jamais comme cela, intervint Anya en entrant dans la salle.

Pettigrow fit un bond en arrière, lâcha sa baguette par terre et se tourna vers elle.

- Sanders, tu es folle, j'ai failli mourir de peur.

- Désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entrer en te voyant réaliser ce sort.

Anya posa ses affaires dans un coin de la salle et s'approcha du jeune homme.

- L'enchantement doit être naturel, si tu forces, tu n'y arriveras jamais. Détends-toi et réessaye !

Peter la regarda un instant puis inspira profondément, fit un mouvement de sa baguette et prononça le sortilège. Rien ne se passa.

- Détends-toi ! répéta Anya.

- C'est ce que je fais !

- Non, tu es tendu !

- Je suis parfaitement détendu !

Peter, sous le coup de l'énervement, refit le sortilège, mais l'exécuta mal et fut projeté en arrière.

- Tu vas te détendre oui ! s'exclama Anya.

- C'est ce que je fais ! s'écria-t-il à son tour.

- Non ! cria Anya.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux, s'observant, puis Peter eut un petit sourire.

- Tu vas me taper ? demanda-t-il.

- Ca te détendrait ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non.

- Alors je ne vais pas te frapper. Arrête pour aujourd'hui, tu t'énerves et tu n'y arriveras pas. Si tu veux, je peux t'aider, disons, une heure par soir ?

- Tu ferais ça ? Tu ne vas pas faire des expériences sur moi ou me lancer des sortilèges pour te défouler ?

- Comme si c'était mon genre !

- C'est ce que tout le monde dit.

- Et bien « tout le monde » a tort, je viendrai te chercher dans la salle commune après le dîner et nous irons nous entrainer, d'accord ?

- D'accord, merci !

- Je t'en prie, à ce soir Pettigrow !

- A ce soir !

Anya lui fit un sourire puis sortit. Elle passa à sa salle commune, posa ses affaires et sortit. Elle avait bien envie de faire un tour dans le parc ; les premières neiges venaient de tomber et elle adorait ce spectacle.

Elle était en train de se demander si le lac était gelé lorsqu'elle sentit une vive douleur derrière sa tête. Surprise, elle tomba sur le sol, des points noirs apparaissant devant ses yeux. Elle ne put que voir une batte de Quidditch tomber à côté d'elle et du sang couler le long de son bras avant de s'évanouir totalement.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, il faisait totalement noir autour d'elle. Elle essaya de bouger, mais elle s'aperçut rapidement qu'elle était enfermée quelque part. Se concentrant pour ne pas paniquer, Anya chercha sa baguette et son sac, mais ne trouva aucun des deux. Elle fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un briquet qu'elle alluma rapidement.

A ce moment-là, elle commença à paniquer : elle se trouvait dans une malle en bois moldu. Elle éteignit rapidement son briquet ne voulant pas manquer d'air puisqu'elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait.

Anya n'avait pas peur de grand-chose ; par exemple les araignées, les serpents, l'eau, le vide ou encore les insectes ne lui avaient jamais fait peur, mais être enfermée dans un endroit restreint et ne pouvant pas y sortir était une de ses plus grandes phobies.

_Il faut que je sorte de là !_

Elle frappa durement contre la surface de la malle, mais une lumière magique apparut contre la paroi. Celui qui l'avait enfermé là avait jeté un sort de résistance à la malle. Elle ne pouvait même pas brûler la surface du bois, elle risquait de brûler seulement l'intérieur sans que l'extérieur soit touché. Vu l'odeur et le froid qui piquait sa peau, elle était dehors sûrement près de la forêt interdite et le soleil devait déjà être couché vue la noirceur de la malle. Anya frissonna : là elle était vraiment dans la galère. Elle fit la dernière chose qu'il lui restait, elle cria. Elle cria pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures, elle hurla, frappant durement contre le bois, griffant le couvercle. Ses poings se mirent à saigner ainsi que ses ongles.

Au bout d'un moment, elle s'arrêta, épuisée. Des larmes de peur commençaient doucement à rouler sur ses joues et l'odeur du sang était de plus en plus présente. Sa blessure à la tête s'était apparemment réouverte et elle se sentait de plus en plus fatiguée. Sa tête lui faisait mal, elle se sentait nauséeuse et surtout une terrible angoisse l'enveloppait. Si personne ne la retrouvait, elle finirait ici. Anya se mit à pleurer de plus belle et cela l'affaiblit encore plus. Elle commença à sombrer dans l'inconscience. Elle ne remarqua même pas que quelqu'un forcer le verrou et soulever le couvercle. Tout ce qu'elle vit furent les deux yeux surpris d'un centaure avant de s'évanouir à nouveau.

Méphistos n'aimait pas particulièrement les humains. D'une part, parce que ceux-ci méprisaient les centaures, pensant leur être supérieurs par leur intelligence et par le fait qu'ils avaient deux bras et deux jambes. D'autre part, parce que les deux espèces n'avaient pas la même façon de vivre, les centaures n'influençaient jamais le destin : si c'était écrit dans les étoiles alors soit, c'était ainsi que cela se passerait. Les humains, eux, voulaient toujours tout contrôler en essayant de changer ce qui était impossible à changer. Pour eux, le destin se fabriquait, il n'était pas dit à l'avance.

Mais s'il y avait quelque chose qui liait les deux espèces, c'était bien la protection de leurs enfants. Pour l'une ou l'autre espèce, les enfants étaient l'avenir, une manière de se dire qu'ils ne disparaîtraient jamais totalement tant qu'une descendance était encore présente.

Alors lorsque Méphistos vit la jeune humaine, enfermée dans un coffre, la tête couverte de sang et inconsciente, il ne put réfléchir plus longtemps et la prit doucement dans ses bras, calant sa tête blessée contre son torse tout en s'éloignant de sa prison.

- Que fais-tu Méphistos ? demanda un autre centaure derrière lui.

- Hank, regarde-la, ce n'est qu'une enfant, se justifia-t-il.

Le centaure regarda la jeune fille puis détourna la tête.

- Fais vite ! ordonna-t-il.

Méphistos hocha la tête et se mit à galoper dans la forêt. Seul Poudlard pouvait sauver cette jeune fille et d'ailleurs, elle devait probablement venir de l'école. En voyant son teint de plus en plus pâle, Méphistos la serra un peu plus contre lui et accéléra son galop.

Au bout de dix longues minutes, le centaure put voir la lisière de la forêt. En temps normal, il aurait fallu qu'il passe par la maison du garde-chasse pour le prévenir de sa venue, mais il n'avait plus assez de temps. L'hybride galopa rapidement vers la porte de l'école. Heureusement pour lui, personne n'était dehors à cette heure-là, ils devaient être en train de manger.

Une fois arrivé devant l'entrée, Méphistos se cabra et, à l'aide de ses sabots, ouvrit la porte qui alla se cogner contre les mûrs en pierre. Le bruit alerta immédiatement le personnel de Poudlard, Dumbledore en tête. Celui-ci s'avançait plus puissant que jamais, sa baguette en main. Il la rangea cependant rapidement en voyant le corps que tenait le centaure.

- Anya, murmura-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

- Elle était enfermée dans une malle. Elle s'est évanouie il y a environ un quart d'heure et elle a une blessure importante à la tête, expliqua le centaure.

- Merci infiniment Méphistos, dit Dumbledore en faisant apparaitre un brancard.

- Je vous en prie Albus Dumbledore.

Le centaure inclina la tête, posa la jeune fille dans le brancard et repartit vers la forêt.

Dumbledore fit rapidement léviter le brancard et se dirigea à grandes foulées vers l'infirmerie.

- Pompom ! Nous l'avons retrouvée ! s'exclama le directeur en entrant dans l'infirmerie.

- Merci Merlin ! s'exclama l'infirmière en se précipitant vers la jeune fille.

Le directeur la déposa sur un lit et laissa Madame Pomfresh l'examiner. Dans un lit voisin, Rémus Lupin se redressa et se leva. Il avait un bandage autour de la main et le contour de l'œil de couleur noir.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda le jeune homme en voyant sa tête ensanglantée.

L'infirmière ne répondit pas de suite, examinant encore le reste de son corps.

- Elle a une petite commotion cérébrale, rien que la magie ne puisse soigner ! M. Lupin, retournez vous asseoir sur votre lit, la potion n'a pas encore fait effet. Albus, laissez-nous s'il vous plait, je dois m'occuper de cette petite.

Aussitôt, Madame Pomfresh reprit son armure d'infirmière et éloigna tous ceux qui voulurent s'approcher de la jeune fille. Elle l'examina de la tête aux pieds, s'assurant que seul le crâne était touché. Une heure plus tard, elle l'habilla d'un pyjama chaud et la mit sous les couvertures de son lit. Elle semblait toute petite dans ce lit et son teint était très pâle. Un gros bandage ornait sa tête et une pommade de couleur orange avait été appliquée sur ses mains pour faire disparaître les égratignures qu'elle s'était faites en essayant de sortir de la malle.

Lorsqu'il fut dix heures, Pomfresh examina une dernière fois Rémus Lupin puis l'autorisa à sortir. Celui-ci passa quelques minutes au chevet d'Anya puis monta jusqu'à son dortoir.

Madame Pomfresh vérifia la santé de sa patiente puis alla dans son bureau régler les derniers papiers avant d'aller se coucher.

Vers trois heures du matin, Anya se réveilla en sursaut, le visage en sueur et les membres tremblants. Elle essaya de s'habituer à l'obscurité, mais rien n'y fit ; elle ne distinguait rien autour d'elle. S'assurant qu'elle n'était plus enfermée dans le coffre, la jeune fille leva doucement les mains vers le haut priant pour ne pas rencontrer un obstacle. Soupirant de soulagement, elle laissa tomber ses bras sur le lit.

_C'est bien gentil tout ça, mais ça ne me dit pas où je suis !_

Anya n'était encore jamais venue dans l'infirmerie, c'est pourquoi ni l'odeur ni le bruit ne furent pour elle quelque chose de familier. Elle se redressa doucement, attrapa la première chose qu'elle toucha – un cierge – puis balança ses pieds vers le sol. Elle dut s'y prendre à plusieurs fois pour pouvoir se lever : elle se sentait toute molle et son crâne était, par contre, très lourd. Elle resta quelques secondes immobile avant de pouvoir faire quelques pas. Elle leva ses mains vers elle, au cas où elle butterait contre quelque chose et avança. Elle ne put faire que quelques pas avant de se prendre un meuble et s'étaler misérablement sur le sol.

_Niveau discrétion on repassera ma vieille !_

La pièce s'illumina enfin et Anya ne put que soupirer de soulagement en voyant qu'elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie. Apparemment, elle avait buté contre un chariot de potions. Elle se redressa, son arme toujours serrée dans son point et observa les alentours.

- Miss Sanders, que faites-vous debout ? demanda l'infirmière en faisant irruption dans la pièce.

Anya sursauta et se tourna vers la voix, son arme levée et sur le point d'être lancée sur l'inconnue.

- Mme Pomfresh, souffla-t-elle de soulagement.

- Qui voulez-vous que ce soit ? Allez ma fille, retournez vous coucher.

Pomfresh l'amena jusqu'à son lit, l'installa sous les couvertures avant de la border.

- Je ne pense pas que ce cierge vous sera d'une grande utilité, dit Pomfresh tendant la main vers l'objet en question.

- Désolé, murmura-t-elle en lui donnant la bougie.

- Honnêtement, moi j'aurais plutôt choisi une canne, mais j'ai tendance à les cacher dans mon bureau ! dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Anya se mit à sourire à son tour, laissant l'infirmière l'examiner.

- Je vais vous donner une potion de sommeil sans rêve, je serai ainsi sûre de vous voir dormir !

La jeune fille prit docilement la potion que lui tendait l'infirmière puis s'installa dans les coussins.

- Je vous laisse une bougie allumée, d'accord, dit Pomfresh, pensant qu'ainsi la jeune fille serait plus rassurée.

- Merci.

- Allez, endormez-vous à présent.

Anya ferma les yeux et s'endormit aussitôt. Pomfresh la regarda quelques secondes puis se décida à faire de même.

Il était près de midi lorsqu'Anya se réveilla et, pour la deuxième fois, ce fut avec la peur lui tordant le ventre. Elle se mit à respirer bruyamment, cherchant son souffle et ne pouvant s'empêcher de faire couler des larmes de ses yeux.

- Anya, murmura une voix près d'elle.

La jeune fille sursauta, se préparant à attaquer l'individu qui lui avait fait peur, mais ne tomba que sur le doux regard de Rémus Lupin. Il n'était pas seul ; ses amis les Maraudeurs l'accompagnaient, ainsi que Lily Evans.

- Tout va bien, murmura-t-il encore en s'approchant d'elle, tu es en sécurité maintenant.

Anya hocha la tête alors que Lily lui tendait un verre d'eau qu'elle s'empressa de boire.

La jeune fille le posa, jetant des regards timides vers les trois autres garçons qui la regardaient.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle.

- Tu n'es pas venu déjeuner hier et tu n'apparaissais nulle part sur la carte, commença à expliquer Rémus, Peter nous avait dit que tu voulais lui donner des cours le soir même alors on a trouvé ça inquiétant. On a fini par fouiller le parc entièrement et une partie de la forêt interdite. Comme on ne te trouvait pas, on a prévenu le professeur Dumbledore qui a fait fouiller le château et les endroits qui n'apparaissaient pas sur la carte. Il n'a rien trouvé alors on a décidé de faire le tour des élèves pour leur demander s'ils ne t'avaient pas vu.

- Ils savent qui je suis ? demanda Anya surprise.

- Oui, enfin surtout depuis que tu as cogné Jones ! répondit Sirius Black avec un petit sourire.

- Enfin bref, donc après ça, on a fait le tour de tous les gens avec qui tu avais eu des problèmes dernièrement et il y en a pas mal, continua Rémus avec un petit sourire.

- Merci Mumus, grogna la jeune fille.

- J'ai finalement entendu Cameron Jones se vanter de t'avoir eu et qu'on ne te verrait pas de ci-tôt.

- Tu aurais dû voir ça, commença James Potter avec un grand sourire en regardant Rémus.

- James ! gronda Rémus. Tout ça pour te dire qu'il a fini par nous dire qu'il t'avait enfermé dans un coffre et qu'il t'avait fait léviter dans la forêt, il ne savait plus où. Il a été renvoyé à ce propos, Dumbledore trouvait qu'il en avait assez fait depuis six ans. Ils étaient en train de te chercher lorsqu'on a reçu un message disant que tu avais été ramenée au château. Nous avons récupéré ton sac et ta baguette magique, Jones les avait, et Lily les a déposés dans ta chambre.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle sincèrement.

- Ce n'est rien voyons, on n'allait pas te laisser te faire dévorer par les grosses bestioles qu'Hagrid affectionnent tant ! répondit Sirius avec un grand sourire.

Mme Pomfresh arriva à ce moment-là, les obligeant à sortir de l'infirmerie pour laisser la jeune fille manger et se reposer. L'infirmière vérifia son crâne puis enleva totalement le bandage, lui assurant que la potion de soins avait totalement fait effet.

Anya resta trois jours de plus à l'infirmerie et son sommeil était toujours mouvementé ; elle se réveillait en sueur, le cœur battant et la respiration haletante. Mme Pomfresh lui avait expliqué qu'elle mettrait un certain temps à se remettre ; l'enfermement avait été traumatisant pour elle.

Le vendredi soir, elle put enfin sortir de l'infirmerie et monta directement vers son dortoir. Elle n'avait pas très faim et ne voulait voir personne – en tout cas pas ces regards de pitié que beaucoup posaient sur elle.

En chemin, elle rencontra Severus Rogue qui sortait de la bibliothèque, les bras pleins de livres de potions.

- Finalement tu es encore entière Sanders ! fit-il remarquer.

- Tu es déçu ? demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Pas vraiment, j'ai une dette envers toi je te rappelle, cela aurait semblé trop facile !

- Ne t'inquiète pas Severus, je n'oublie pas !

Anya le salua rapidement puis se dirigea vers sa salle commune. Il n'y avait personne dans le dortoir, les autres élèves étaient encore en train de manger. La jeune fille monta directement dans son dortoir et se mit rapidement au lit. Elle espérait que cette nuit au moins, elle dormirait un peu. Mme Pomfresh lui avait expliqué que prendre des potions de sommeil sans rêve ne lui rendraient pas service, ce serait encore plus dur lorsqu'elle arrêterait d'en prendre. Malheureusement, ses cauchemars étaient totalement épuisants et elle se sentait encore plus fatiguée après avoir dormi.

Anya se mit donc dans son lit avec une certaine angoisse et essaya de se détendre.

Heureusement pour elle, elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir et elle n'entendit même pas ses camarades de dortoir entrer.

Le calme fut cependant de courte durée puisqu'Anya se réveilla une nouvelle fois, poussant des gémissements de peur et tremblant violemment. Lily fut la première à se lever, elle intima rapidement aux autres filles de se rendormir et s'assit près d'Anya. La jeune fille sursauta lorsque Lily posa sa main sur son épaule, mais se détendit en voyant qui était la personne en face d'elle.

- Ca va aller, murmura Lily en lui prenant la main, tu n'as rien à craindre ici.

- Je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser de cette fichue angoisse, murmura Anya avec une certaine panique, je suis totalement épuisée !

- Ne bouge pas, je reviens, dit Lily en se levant.

La jeune préfète se leva du lit, fit léviter le chevet d'Anya au pied du lit puis rapprocha son propre lit prés du sien. Elle s'installa rapidement sous ses couvertures et s'approcha d'Anya.

- Voilà, maintenant, tu n'es plus seule d'accord, si tu as le moindre souci, je suis juste à côté de toi, la rassura Lily.

- Merci Lily, murmura Anya alors que ses paupières se refermaient doucement.

Lily la veilla pendant quelques minutes puis une fois qu'elle fut sûre qu'elle était bien endormie, elle se permit de se laisser aller également.

Anya se réveilla la première le matin suivant. Malgré qu'elle fût en week-end, elle savait très bien qu'elle ne dormirait pas plus. Grâce à l'intervention de Lily, le reste de sa nuit avait été plus tranquille et elle se sentait reposée à présent.

Elle se leva doucement, ne voulant pas réveiller sa camarade de classe. Elle se prépara rapidement et sortit du dortoir. La salle commune était pratiquement vide, seul un élève de troisième année était penché sur un de ses parchemins, un gros livre d'Arithmancie posé à côté de lui. Anya sortit du repère des Gryffondors puis se dirigea vers sa salle du septième étage. Depuis qu'elle avait pris la robe dans la salle avec Dumbledore, Anya ne s'en était pas du tout occupée et le bal approchait à grands pas.

Ainsi lorsqu'elle entra dans sa salle, elle se dirigea droit vers son armoire contenant toute sorte d'objets moldus. Elle transforma une de ses chaises en mannequin en bois puis enfila la robe dessus. Elle était vieille et sale, son col était détendu et les dentelles totalement déchirées. La mode de l'époque voulait que le décolleté soit important et la robe très longue et large au niveau de la taille.

La jeune fille n'avait pas l'intention d'y changer beaucoup de choses. Elle allait d'abord la rafraichir, la réparer puis la serrer au niveau de la taille. Elle comptait également réduire légèrement le décolleté.

Elle se mit donc rapidement au travail, alliant la magie et la couture. Les différents objets que lui avait donnés Dumbledore lui permettraient de décorer la robe.

Elle travailla sur celle-ci près d'une heure avant qu'on ne vienne la déranger.

Elle ne fut pas vraiment surprise de trouver Lily derrière la porte. Elle lui fit un sourire et la laissa entrer.

- Tu t'es levée tôt ce matin, dit simplement Lily.

- Je n'arrivais plus à dormir. Je voulais te remercier pour cette nuit, c'était très gentil à toi.

- C'était normal, tu aurais fait la même chose à ma place.

- Je déteste être dans cet état, confia Anya en serrant les dents, je me sens faible.

- Ca passera, ne t'inquiète pas !

- Comment as-tu su que j'étais ici ?

- Rémus me l'a dit, expliqua-t-elle avec timidité.

Anya lui fit un sourire rassurant et la jeune fille sembla se détendre.

Lily se tourna alors vers la robe qu'était en train de faire Anya puis se mit à sourire.

- Tu es en train de faire une robe ? demanda Lily en s'approchant du mannequin.

- Oui, je l'ai trouvé dans une salle et Dumbledore m'a autorisé à la prendre.

- Elle est très jolie, tu as de la chance, moi je porterai la même robe que l'année dernière, dit Lily en touchant le tissu.

- Et si tu allais la chercher qu'on essaye d'en faire quelque chose d'original ? demanda Anya avec un petit sourire.

_Après tout, je peux très bien faire cela pour elle après ce qu'elle a fait pour moi. _

Lily lui fit un grand sourire et sortit rapidement de la pièce. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, une robe noire dans les mains. Anya retransforma une chaise en mannequin et elles se mirent au travail.

- Dis-moi Lily, comment Rémus a eu toutes ses blessures ? demanda Anya.

Lily leva les yeux vers la jeune fille et se mit à sourire.

- Il n'a pas très bien pris le fait que Jones se vante de t'avoir mis hors d'état de nuire. Il s'est littéralement jeté sur lui. Tu l'aurais vu, à côté Rémus était en parfait état, raconta Lily avec un sourire.

_Wahou ! Un prince charmant rien qu'à moi !_

Anya lui fit un sourire puis se remit au travail. Elles finirent les robes vers midi puis allèrent manger. Les Maraudeurs ne tardèrent pas à aller les rejoindre au grand désespoir de Lily qui roula des yeux en voyant le sourire triomphant de James Potter.

Rémus s'installa à côté d'Anya et lui fit un petit sourire.

- Nous ne vous avons pas vu beaucoup ce matin, fit remarquer Rémus.

- Nous faisions des trucs de filles, dit Anya avec un petit sourire.

- Toi, faire des trucs de filles ! s'exclama Rémus.

- Oui, j'avoue c'est surprenant, l'enfermement a dû me griller quelques neurones ! dit Anya avec un clin d'œil.

Rémus perdit immédiatement son sourire et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

- Anya, commença Rémus.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Rémus, je vais bien et puis maintenant que je sais que tu fonces tête baissée sur mes kidnappeurs, je ne crains plus rien, dit Anya en lui faisant un sourire taquin.

Rémus se mit à rougir furieusement sous les rires de ses amis et détourna rapidement la tête, se remettant à manger.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi ensemble au grand malheur de Lily qui ne put se débarrasser de James Potter. Anya roula les yeux en voyant le comportement du jeune Gryffondor.

_Bon sang Potter, pourquoi faut-il que tu sois aussi stupide lorsque tu t'adresses à Lily ? Enlève cette main de tes cheveux et ce sourire goguenard de tes lèvres ! _

Anya poussa un soupir en voyant la claque que lui mit Lily pour la trentième fois depuis la rentrée.

- Lily 28 James 0, dit Sirius en sortant un calepin où il nota le score des deux Gryffondors.

James lui donna une claque derrière la tête et cela allait commencer à dégénérer lorsque Rémus se décida à parler.

- Alors qui avez-vous prévu d'inviter au bal de Noël ? demanda Rémus.

- Lily ! dit tout de suite James.

- Dans tes rêves ! grogna la jeune fille.

- Rose Callum ! s'exclama Peter assez fier de lui.

Anya sourit, Rose était une gentille fille plutôt mignonne, c'était le genre de filles qui convenait très bien à Peter.

- Et toi Anya ? demanda Sirius.

La jeune fille tiqua sur son prénom. C'était étrange de voir les Maraudeurs lui parler comme si elle était une des leurs. Depuis l'incident de la forêt, ils essayaient de passer le plus de temps en sa compagnie comme s'il fallait la protéger. Anya avait beaucoup de mal à s'habituer et à supporter cela, elle avait été si souvent seule.

- Et bien je ne sais pas encore, répondit-elle.

- Et toi Sirius ? demanda Rémus.

- La très magnifique Penny Sanders !

- Eurk ! grogna Anya.

_Comment un couple peut-il contenir autant d'égo ?_

Anya allait refaire une remarque lorsqu'elle s'arrêta brusquement, son visage devenant de plus en plus pâle. Elle se sentait affreusement vide tout d'un coup. Elle se leva doucement sous le regard étonné de ses condisciples et posa sa main sur sa tête qui lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise lorsque soudain une image parfaite apparue devant ses yeux : elle représentait deux personnes, une jeune fille qu'elle identifia comme Anne Stanlaw et un homme très grand et costaud. Il pointait sa baguette sur la jeune fille qui était assise contre un mur, tremblante, une lueur dorée autour d'elle.

La vision cessa soudain et Anya attrapa la première personne qui se trouvait à côté d'elle – en l'occurrence Sirius Black – et approcha son visage en colère du sien.

- Où se situe le tableau du tombeau de Merlin ? demanda-t-elle rapidement.

- Euh…et bien si je me souviens bien, il est à côté de la salle d'Etude des Moldus au cinquième étage, dit-il précipitamment.

Anya le lâcha rapidement et se mit à courir vers le portrait. Le reste du groupe se regarda quelques secondes avant de se précipiter à sa poursuite.

Anya courait le plus vite possible descendant rapidement les escaliers menant au cinquième étage. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de remettre ses chaussures, c'est pourquoi sa course était particulièrement silencieuse contrairement au groupe qui la suivait. Elle finit par arriver à l'étage souhaité, fit un dérapage pour s'arrêter devant le couloir voulu.

Anna et son agresseur étaient toujours là. Apparemment, l'homme tentait tant bien que mal de faire disparaître le bouclier de protection de la jeune fille, mais c'était en vain, il fallait tout d'abord neutraliser Anya. La jeune Gryffondor savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas se servir de sa baguette magique, il lui fallait donc neutraliser cette homme à mains nues et vu son gabarit, ce ne serait pas une mince affaire.

Anya se remit à courir, prenant son élan, et alors que l'homme tournait la tête vers elle, elle se jeta brusquement sur lui, s'accrochant à son dos. Elle s'assit rapidement sur ses épaules et commença à lui donner de brusques coups sur la tête. L'homme grogna, prit la jeune fille par les cheveux et la jeta au sol. Anya atterrit brusquement à terre, cognant sa tête contre les pierres et se releva rapidement, faisant face à l'homme.

- Que comptes-tu faire Sang-de-Bourbe ? demanda le sorcier avec un sourire cruel.

Anya ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui jeter un regard noir.

L'homme se mit alors à rire, mais Anya s'approchait déjà de lui. Elle lui décrocha un coup de poing dans le visage, mais celui-ci ne sembla même pas s'en émouvoir. Il l'attrapa par le bras et lui assena une puissante gifle. La jeune fille recula puis se rua de nouveau sur lui, lui mettant un coup de pied dans le ventre puis un nouveau coup de poing et enfin un coup de genou dans l'entrejambe. L'homme grogna violemment et l'attrapa rapidement par le bras, mais Anya fut la plus rapide : elle passa rapidement derrière lui, lui prit le bras qui tenait la baguette et le lui tordit violemment jusqu'à ce qu'un son sinistre résonne dans le couloir. L'homme poussa cette fois un hurlement et tomba sur les genoux tenant son bras cassé contre lui.

Anya se tourna alors vers Anna. Lily l'aidait doucement à se relever alors que celle-ci tremblait toujours regardant alternativement son agresseur et Anya. Son bouclier avait totalement disparu et Anya pouvait de nouveau sentir sa magie couler dans ses veines. Le groupe des Maraudeurs à côté des deux jeunes filles regardaient Anya avec un air totalement hébété. La jeune fille se racla la gorge, gênée, puis sortit sa baguette et jeta un _Stupéfix_ à l'homme.

Sans se soucier des autres, elle prononça un autre sort et fit léviter l'homme jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore.

Heureusement pour elle, le directeur était présent dans son bureau.

- Anya, que puis-je…

Le directeur stoppa sa question en voyant le corps que faisait léviter la jeune fille derrière elle.

- Miss Stanlaw ? demanda le directeur, inquiet.

- Elle va bien, Lily s'occupe d'elle, je n'ai pas osé lui dire quoi que ce soit.

- Tu as bien fait, je vais prévenir le chef des Aurors.

Après l'avoir prévenu par cheminée, Spenser Eckart ne tarda pas à faire son apparition dans le bureau du directeur. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers l'homme stupéfié puis la jeune fille.

- Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il en avisant l'énorme marque qu'elle arborait sur la joue.

- Ca va, répondit-elle simplement.

Anya se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil en soupirant, elle se sentait épuisée d'un seul coup.

- Bien, restez là Miss Sanders, nous allons interroger cet homme puis je reviendrai prendre votre déposition, dit le chef des Aurors.

La jeune fille ne put qu'hocher la tête puis regarda les deux hommes reprendre le chemin du Département des Aurors par la cheminée.

Le professeur Dumbledore fit rapidement apparaître un sachet de glaces et le donna à la jeune fille qui le posa sur sa joue avec soulagement.

- Comment a-t-il pu entrer dans Poudlard ? demanda Anya.

Dumbledore se laissa aller contre son fauteuil en soupirant. A présent, il faisait tout à fait son âge.

- Je l'ignore et c'est cela le plus inquiétant, on ne peut pas entrer dans Poudlard sans y avoir été invité auparavant.

- Nous verrons ce que cet homme a à dire, murmura Anya en fermant doucement les yeux.

Elle fut cependant déranger dans son repos par trois coups frappés contre la porte. Dumbledore se leva pour laisser passer les Maraudeurs et Lily.

- Comment se porte Miss Stanlaw ? demanda-t-il.

- Nous l'avons déposée à l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh va la mettre sous tranquillisant, expliqua Lily.

- Bien, entrez jeunes gens, asseyez-vous, je vais aller voir comment se porte Anna, expliqua Dumbledore en sortant.

Aussitôt, Lily se précipita vers la jeune fille, examinant de plus près l'hématome qui apparaissait sur sa joue.

- Tu ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie ? demanda Rémus en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- Je dois attendre que le chef des Aurors revienne, il faut que je lui explique ce qui s'est passé.

- Et que s'est-il passé ? demanda Sirius.

Anya ouvrit les yeux pour regarder le groupe qui attendait patiemment une réponse.

- On m'a demandé de protéger Stanlaw, expliqua-t-elle simplement.

- Qui « on » ? demanda James.

- Les Aurors, répondit Rémus à la place de la jeune fille. C'est pour cela qu'ils sont venus la dernière fois n'est-ce pas ?

- Entre autres, soupira Anya.

- Pourquoi Anna était-elle en danger ? demanda Lily.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de vous le dire.

- Bon sang Anya, tu n'as que seize ans, je peux savoir ce qui leur prend aux Aurors à présent ? s'exclama Rémus avec colère.

- Calme Mumus, j'aurais pu refuser et je ne pensais pas que quiconque pouvait entrer dans Poudlard.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas utilisé ta baguette au lieu de te jeter sur ce colosse ? demanda Peter.

- Le bouclier de Stanlaw c'était ma magie, je ne pouvais lancer aucun sort.

- Tu aurais dû nous le dire, on s'en serait occupé alors que là on ne pouvait rien faire, tu étais trop près, grogna Rémus.

- Pourquoi tu cries comme ça Mumus, tu es dans la mauvaise période du mois ou quoi ? demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Rémus se calma instantanément puis soupira.

- Tu es totalement folle Anya Sanders, soupira Rémus.

Anya lui fit une grimace puis se tourna vers les autres Gryffondors qui la regardaient toujours avec une certaine surprise.

- Dis, tu m'apprendras à me battre comme toi ? demanda Sirius avec une petite moue suppliante.

- Tu risques de l'utiliser à des fins personnelles, fit remarquer Anya.

- Même pas vrai !

Ils furent cependant coupés dans leur dispute par le retour de l'Auror. Il fut quelque peu surpris de voir le petit groupe, mais ne dit rien.

- Vous allez mieux ?

Anya hocha simplement la tête puis se releva.

- Alors ?

- Il nous a tout dit, nous allons pouvoir remonter jusqu'à son employeur, le bureau des Aurors vous en est très reconnaissant.

La jeune fille se contenta d'hausser les épaules comme si tout cela était normal. Sous les ordres de l'Auror, elle commença à raconter ce qui s'était passé, quels sorts elle avait jetés à Anna et comment elle avait neutralisé le sorcier.

- Comment est-il entré ? demanda alors Anya

- Par un passage secret d'après lui. Apparemment, un petit malin qui a fait sa scolarité ici a pensé que ce serait amusant de faire les plans de Poudlard et de les vendre au plus offrant.

- Combien de passages étaient répertoriés sur la carte ?

- Un seul heureusement pour nous.

- Où est-il ?

- Qu'allez-vous faire ?

- Le rendre inaccessible, répondit Anya.

- Bonne idée. Il se trouve derrière un miroir au quatrième étage, mais je n'en sais pas plus, je le saurai sûrement lorsque j'aurai attrapé la personne qui a fait le plan.

- Je ferai avec ce que j'ai.

- Bien à présent, excusez-moi, mais je dois m'entretenir avec le professeur Dumbledore. Bonne soirée à tous !

L'Auror sortit rapidement du bureau alors qu'Anya se tournait vers les Maraudeurs.

- Emmenez-moi vers ce souterrain, ordonna-t-elle.

Les Maraudeurs se regardèrent plutôt surpris alors que Lily les regardait, soupçonneuse.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit simplement James, prenant l'air le plus décontracté.

- Potter, montre-moi le souterrain qui mène à Pré-Au-Lard ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui jetant un regard perçant. Poudlard est protégé tant que des idiots ne donnent pas le moyen d'y pénétrer par un autre moyen que la porte d'entrée !

James soupira puis jetant un dernier coup d'œil vers ses amis se tourna vers Anya.

- Viens, murmura-t-il.

- Merci.

Les six jeunes gens sortirent du bureau de Dumbledore puis suivirent James Potter.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver devant un immense miroir placé dans l'ombre d'un couloir, pratiquement invisible si on n'y faisait pas attention.

- Œil de Salamandre, prononça James.

Aussitôt, le miroir se troubla, se transformant en une cascade d'eau qui s'écarta pour laisser passer un tunnel obscure. Anya sortit sa baguette et se positionna devant l'entrée.

- Reculez-vous, ordonna-t-elle aux autres.

- Que vas-tu faire ? demanda Sirius, inquiet.

- Je te l'ai dit, le rendre inaccessible. _Destructum Totalum_ ! s'exclama Anya.

Aussitôt un rayon bleu alla se précipiter vers la paroi du tunnel qui éclata en morceaux faisant trembler le plafond qui s'écroula quelques secondes plus tard. Les Gryffondors se jetèrent au sol, évitant ainsi de recevoir des éclats de pierre.

- Tu es totalement barge ! s'exclama James en couvrant la tête de Lily.

- Qui a dit le contraire ? demanda Anya en se relevant.

Derrière le miroir, plus aucun tunnel n'apparaissait ; il était totalement bouché. La jeune fille jeta un _Finite Incantatem_ sur l'entrée qui reprit la forme d'un simple miroir.

- Bien voilà une bonne chose de faite ! s'exclama la jeune fille en s'époussetant. Maintenant si vous le voulez bien, je vais aller m'allonger sur le plus moelleux des canapés de la salle commune !

Les autres Gryffondors se jetèrent un regard puis se levèrent à leur tour, la rattrapant rapidement. Rémus s'approcha d'elle et lui prit doucement le bras.

- Anya, appela-t-il doucement.

- Oui ?

- Tu veux aller au bal avec moi ? demanda-t-il en rougissant furieusement.

- Tu es sûr ? Je suis la moins féminine des filles de Poudlard.

- Oui mais j'ai bon espoir, tu t'es quand même mis à faire des trucs de fille récemment.

- Retournement de cerveau passager ! Et tu viens de dire que j'étais folle !

- Et bien, pour tout te dire, je commence à m'y habituer !

- Alors c'est d'accord !

- Merci !

Anya lui fit un sourire puis ils se mirent à rattraper les autres qui étaient plus loin.

_Vous le croyez ça, j'ai un cavalier rien à moi toute seule ! Comme quoi jouer aux apprentis Aurors ça a des bons côtés ! Enfin rassurez-vous, Mme Pomfresh m'a totalement enlevé l'hématome, je vais pouvoir aller au bal sans ressembler à une boxeuse ! Souhaitez-moi bonne chance !_


	5. Chapter 5

_Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture à tous, merci pour tous ses vos reviews et toujours un grand merci à ma Doxies qui supporte toutes mes fautes d'orthographe !!!!_

* * *

En ce jeudi soir, la bibliothèque de Poudlard était étonnement vide. Anya s'était jetée sur l'occasion en voyant qu'elle pourrait faire, ce soir-là, toutes les recherches qu'elle voulait sans être importunée. Demain aurait lieu le bal de Noël ; les élèves étaient soit trop excités pour travailler, soit en train de commencer à se préparer pour être la plus belle ou le plus beau pour la soirée.

A la grande surprise d'Anya, même Lily n'arrivait pas à cacher son excitation ; elle lui avait expliqué que c'était la première année qu'elle avait vraiment envie d'y aller. Anya ne voulait même pas savoir où étaient les Maraudeurs, elle risquait de les sermonner et elle n'en n'avait pas du tout envie. Peter et elle avaient décidé que, pour ce soir, ils pouvaient très bien faire une exception pour son cours. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils travaillaient tous les deux et Peter avait fait de nombreux progrès en Enchantement et en Métamorphose. La semaine qui suivrait serait consacrée à la Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Relevant la tête un instant pour voir qu'elle était toujours toute seule, Anya jeta un sort sur la page du livre de Potions qu'elle avait emprunté afin de s'en faire un double. Satisfaite, elle nota rapidement quelques indications sur un parchemin puis se leva, rangea les livres et sortit.

Elle s'arrêta une seconde, réfléchissant à l'endroit où pouvait se trouver la personne qu'elle recherchait. Levant les yeux au ciel, la jeune fille sortit sa baguette et murmura _« Pointe Severus Rogue »._ Aussitôt, la baguette se mit à tourner dans sa main et s'arrêta devant l'escalier qui descendait vers les autres étages.

Anya réajusta son sac puis se mit en chemin. La baguette la fit descendre jusqu'au hall où elle prit la direction d'une des salles d'étude.

En entrant, Anya remarqua que Severus se trouvait au fond de la salle, seul, penché sur un énorme de livre de Potions.

_Comme s'il pouvait lire autre chose ! _

La jeune fille s'approcha de lui et finit par s'asseoir en face de lui sans qu'il ne lève une seule fois le regard sur elle.

Patiente, Anya attendit qu'il lève les yeux et parle le premier.

_J'ai tout mon temps mon petit Sévi ! J'en ai fait craquer des plus coriaces que toi !_

Au bout de ce qui sembla être dix longues minutes, Severus poussa un soupir, agacé par le martellement des doigts d'Anya sur la table.

- Arrête ça ! grogna-t-il en lui jetant un regard noir.

- Ouh attention tu vas me faire peur petite vipère ! répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Que veux-tu ?

- Que tu me rendes un service ou plutôt que tu m'aides !

- Toi tu as besoin d'aide ?

- Oh je vous en prie Severus, grand fou, arrêtez de me flatter ! dit-elle en clignant des cils exagérément.

- Tu es totalement barge !

- Je sais on me l'a déjà dit ! Alors puis-je te kidnapper quelques instants sans que tu en fasses toute une montagne ?

Severus se mit à grogner, rangea ses affaires et se leva.

- Je te suis !

- Alléluia ! Quel miracle mes enfants, le grand Severus Rogue accepte de me suivre, c'est…

- La ferme Sanders !

- Quel sale caractère je vous jure !

- Tu peux parler !

Anya lui tira alors très puérilement la langue puis lui demanda de la suivre. Elle l'emmena jusqu'à sa salle secrète, l'invita à entrer puis jeta à la porte toute sorte de sorts pour que personne ne puisse y entrer.

- Tu comptes m'égorger ? demanda Severus en voyant les précautions qu'elle prenait pour ne pas qu'ils soient dérangés.

- Oui je compte utiliser ton corps pour mes potions. Il paraît que la jeune chauve souris sarcastique est particulièrement rare à trouver !

Le Serpentard lui fit une grimace puis posa son sac sur la table et s'assit.

- Je t'en prie fait comme chez toi ! dit Severus en lui montrant une chaise en face de lui.

- Tu es un petit comique dis-moi !

- C'est ton influence !

- Comme quoi y a du bon à me fréquenter !

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr ! Alors que veux-tu ?

Anya s'installa en face de lui puis sortit un parchemin de sa poche et le tendit au jeune homme. Severus l'étudia quelques minutes avant de lever les yeux vers elle.

- Tu veux qu'on refasse une potion qui ne fonctionne pas ?

- Non, je sais très bien qu'il est impossible de guérir les vampires.

- Carrément impossible ! Le créateur de cette potion a oublié un détail insignifiant, il a trouvé une potion qui guérit l'homme changé en vampire, mais n'a pas pris en compte le fait qu'il était déjà mort !

- Je sais tout cela ! On se moque encore de lui près de trente ans après ! Mais ce n'est pas cette potion que je veux faire ! Tout comme les vampires, les loups-garous sont porteur d'une maladie sanguine. Cependant contrairement aux vampires, les loups-garous ne meurent pas lorsqu'on les mord.

- Tu veux faire une potion pour soigner les lycans ? demanda Rogue en la regardant, suspicieux.

- Je doute qu'on trouve quelque chose pour les guérir totalement, mais cela pourrait au moins leur permettre de rester conscient en tant qu'être humain durant leur transformation. On pourrait s'appuyer sur cette potion pour commencer et en voir les effets.

- Tu fais ça pour Lupin ? demanda Rogue avec un sourire goguenard.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler !

- Pas à moins, Sanders, j'ai mis du temps à comprendre ce qu'avait Lupin, mais l'année dernière je m'en suis enfin rendu compte.

- Soit, Rémus ne sera pas le seul à en profiter !

- Il nous faut un cobaye, fit remarquer Severus.

- On prendra du sang de Rémus. Mme Pomfresh lui fait une prise de sang toutes les semaines pour envoyer les résultats à Saint-Mangouste.

- Tu veux qu'on entre dans le bureau de Pomfresh et qu'on n'y vole du sang ! On n'y arrivera jamais !

- Et bien on fera en sorte qu'elle n'y soit pas !

- Pomfresh ne quitte jamais son antre !

- S'il te plait Severus garde ton pessimisme pour toi !

Le jeune homme la regarda quelques instants puis se pencha sur le parchemin avant de la regarder de nouveau.

- Est-ce que tu acceptes ?

- A une seule condition !

- Laquelle ?

- L'année dernière, j'étais particulièrement intéressé par les disparitions de Lupin et je suivais de très près son groupe. Black a commencé à en avoir assez et m'a dit que si je voulais vraiment le savoir je n'avais qu'à aller près du saule cogneur le soir même. Je n'y suis jamais allé, à l'heure du rendez-vous, quelqu'un m'a assommé et je suis resté toute la nuit à l'infirmerie. Le lendemain Black est venu s'excuser, à ma plus grande surprise, et le groupe de Potter ne m'a plus jamais approché. Quelques mois plus tard, j'ai découvert la vérité sur Lupin. Ce soir-là j'aurai pu me faire tuer !

- Quel est le rapport avec moi ?

- Je commence à te cerner à force de te fréquenter et c'est tout à fait ton genre d'assommer les gens, leur sauvant la vie du même coup !

- Et ?

- Est-ce que c'était toi ?

Anya le regarda pendant quelques secondes puis soupira.

- Black n'est pas le genre discret lorsqu'il prépare quelque chose. Il a même tendance à parler à voix haute de ses vengeances. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui m'occupe beaucoup des affaires des autres, surtout lorsque ça te concerne. Tu as malheureusement la mauvaise manie de rendre la vie des gens impossible. Mais ce soir-là, cette vengeance pouvait mettre en danger la vie de plusieurs personnes : la tienne tout d'abord, celle de Rémus qui ne s'en serait pas remis s'il t'était arrivé malheur, Potter qui en beau Gryffondor se serait jeté dans la gueule du loup pour te sauver, Black qui aurait été renvoyé de l'école et Dumbledore qui aurait perdu son poste pour avoir logé une bête féroce. Maintenant que je te connais mieux, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde à le refaire.

En bref, lorsque j'ai entendu Black raconter ce qu'il allait faire, j'ai prévenu rapidement Potter dont la réaction mature m'a beaucoup surpris d'ailleurs et j'ai essayé de te chercher. Nous savons tous les deux que tu n'aurais pas daigné m'écouter, moi, une Sang-de-Bourbe, si je t'avais dit que tu étais en danger. Alors je t'ai assommé puis transporté à l'infirmerie où je savais que Pomfresh ne t'aurait pas laissé sortir avant une bonne nuit de sommeil. Ensuite, d'après ce que je sais, Potter a fait la morale à Black qui est venu lui-même s'excuser auprès de toi et ils ne t'ont plus jamais provoqué d'ennuis.

- Tu as fait ta BA du jour en quelque sorte.

- Oui.

- Alors j'ai une deuxième dette à ton encontre, fit remarquer Severus.

- Je ne crois pas non.

- Pardon ?

- Considère ça comme une action moldue. Après tout, je t'ai assommé, je n'ai pas utilisé la magie. Les sorciers ont la fâcheuse tendance à voir des dettes partout. Finalement je me rends compte qu'ils ne viennent pas beaucoup au secours des gens lorsqu'il n'y a pas de dettes de vie à la clé. Tu es à moitié moldu alors considère ça comme une simple aide, moldue également.

- Merci, murmura difficilement Severus.

- Redis-le pour voir, je n'arrive pas à m'y habituer !

- Ne vas pas trop loin ! grogna Severus.

- Je te taquine ! Alors cette potion ?

- C'est d'accord !

- Je te remercie ! Nous nous retrouverons donc après chaque dîner ici, le mot de passe est Méline.

Severus se contenta d'hocher la tête puis sortit de la salle.

Anya resta alors seule dans ses pensées. James Potter avait toujours su qu'Anya savait pour Rémus, mais il avait tenu sa langue et n'en avait jamais parlé à personne. C'était surprenant de voir que Potter avait parfois des réactions très matures qui auraient certainement plu à Lily. Mais le jeune homme ne montrait cette facette qu'en présence d'Anya ou lorsqu'il savait que la situation était très sérieuse.

Anya se secoua un peu puis se décida à rentrer à sa salle commune. Il était presque l'heure du dîner et elle voulait voir si Lily était prête.

Finalement ce fut accompagnés des Maraudeurs qu'ils descendirent tous dans la Grande Salle. Ce soir-là peu de personnes dînaient, les filles préféraient essayer de garder un ventre plat pour le lendemain et les garçons préparaient sûrement une petite fête de Noël.

- Alors qu'avez-vous fait ce soir ? demanda Lily en s'adressant à Rémus.

- Tu n'aimerais pas le savoir Lily jolie, répondit simplement James en lui faisant un sourire stupide.

- Je vois, grogna-t-elle.

- Au fait je me disais ma Lily, tu voudrais m'accompagner au bal ?

- Non, soupira-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne t'aime pas et que plus tu es loin de moi, mieux je me porte !

- Ca c'est dur ma Lily !

- Je ne suis pas ta Lily ! grogna-t-elle.

La jeune fille enleva sa serviette de ses genoux, s'excusa auprès d'Anya puis sortit de la Grande Salle à grands pas.

- Potter, quand vas-tu comprendre que tu t'y prends mal avec elle. Les filles au QI dépassant celui d'une huitre morte, il faut les aborder différemment, dit Anya

- Pardon ? demanda James.

Anya roula des yeux et se déplaça pour s'asseoir près de James. Elle se tourna vers lui et le regarda.

- Bien, fais comme si j'étais Lily !

- Euh et bien, dit James en faisant un sourire séducteur et en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Main qui ne resta pas longtemps dans les cheveux de Potter puisqu'Anya lui donna un violent coup sur la tête.

- Première chose : arrête de passer ta main dans tes cheveux ! A chaque fois que tu le feras et que je le remarquerai tu t'en prendras une. Et crois-moi je suis très observatrice ! Deuxième chose : enlève ce sourire stupide de tes lèvres, tu ne parles pas à Barbie là, il s'agit d'une des filles les plus intelligentes de Poudlard !

- Qui est Barbie ? demanda Sirius avec un petit sourire.

- Andrews, mais en poupée ! expliqua Anya.

- Bon d'accord pas de sourire et pas de main dans les cheveux, et après ? demanda James, apparemment très intéressé.

- Ne lui demande plus de sortir avec toi ou de faire des choses avec elle ! Il faut que tu la fasses un peu languir ! Lorsque tu la vois, dis-lui simplement bonjour comme si tu parlais à une simple amie ! Sois sérieux et prouve-lui que tu peux être intelligent sans en faire trop naturellement !

- Ok, les gars vous avez retenu, j'ai peur d'avoir oublié !

- Potter, tu es exaspérant !

- Même pas vrai, marmonna James avec une petite moue. Bon, puisque je risque de me prendre des baffes toutes les heures, je vais faire un effort. Après tout, je ne suis pas à ça près !

- Bonne initiative ! dit Rémus, ça nous fera des vacances !

Anya finit par les saluer puis retourna vers son dortoir pour rejoindre Lily. Elle passa d'abord aux cuisines pour lui apporter quelque chose à manger. Milli fut l'elfe qui l'accueillit.

- Bonsoir Milli, tu veux bien me préparer un sandwich pour une amie, elle n'a pas beaucoup mangé au dîner ?

- Bien sûr Miss Sanders ! Est-ce que l'amie de Miss Sanders n'a pas aimé le repas ? demanda Milli tout d'un coup très embêtée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Milli, Lily a adoré le repas, mais elle s'est disputée avec son futur mari alors du coup elle n'avait plus envie de le voir !

- Oh c'est triste pour votre amie Lily et le mari de Miss Lily !

- Oui très triste mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que tout cela va s'arranger !

Milli lui fit un sourire puis partit vers les cuisines préparer le sandwich. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, un morceau de pain de taille respectable dans les mains.

- Merci Milli, tu es adorable ! En parlant de ça, je voudrais t'offrir un cadeau de Noël un peu en avance !

- Miss Sanders veut offrir un cadeau à Milli ? Pourquoi, qu'a fait Milli de mal ? demanda la petite elfe soudain très triste.

- Non, expliqua Anya, chez les sorciers lorsqu'on offre quelque chose c'est pour montrer à la personne qu'on l'aime beaucoup et je t'aime beaucoup Milli. Il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes, je ne veux pas te libérer et ce n'est pas moi ton maître alors tu n'as rien à craindre. Tu es d'accord pour accepter mon cadeau ?

L'elfe tordit ses mains quelques secondes, se tourna vers ses compagnons puis vers Anya avant d'hocher lentement la tête.

Anya lui sourit et sortit un petit bracelet de ses poches qu'elle accrocha doucement à la main de l'elfe.

- Oh Miss Sanders est trop gentille avec Milli, Milli ne mérite pas…

- Non Milli, c'est toi qui est très gentille alors n'en fait pas toute une histoire d'accord ? Est-ce que ça te plait ?

- Milli aime beaucoup ! dit l'elfe en touchant doucement la pierre de couleur bleue qu'elle avait autour du poignet.

- Bien alors Joyeux Noël Milli !

- Joyeux Noël à vous aussi Miss Sanders.

Anya salua les autres elfes puis sortit de la cuisine pour monter vers la salle commune. Elle trouva Lily dans un fauteuil en train de ruminer sa colère.

- Tiens, lui dit-elle simplement en lui tendant son sandwich.

- Oh merci beaucoup Anya ! Ce Potter, j'avais pourtant faim ! grogna-t-elle.

Anya eut un petit sourire puis s'assit à côté d'elle. Quelques minutes plus tard, le groupe des garçons ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. James jeta un petit regard vers Anya qui hocha doucement la tête.

- Lily, je voudrais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça, dit James en s'approchant de Lily.

- Lily le dévisagea quelques secondes avec suspicion puis hocha la tête.

- J'accepte tes excuses Potter, marmonna-t-elle.

- Oh Vienne est tellement contente que Miss Lily et le mari de Miss Lily se soient réconciliés ! dit un elfe de passage dans la salle commune.

Lily faillit brusquement s'étouffer avec son sandwich alors que les quatre autres regardaient l'elfe avec surprise. Anya, quant à elle, ne pouvait s'arrêter de rire, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

L'elfe, voyant qu'il avait dit une bêtise, s'éclipsa rapidement, sans doute pour se punir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? demanda Lily en reprenant sa respiration.

Personne ne répondait, tous tournaient la tête vers Anya qui continuait à rire.

- Ah les elfes, des petits êtres tellement crédules, dit-elle en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

- Tu nous expliques ? demanda Rémus avec un petit sourire.

- Non je ne voudrais pas me fâcher avec M. et Mme Potter !

- Anya ! gronda Lily.

- Lily n'oublie pas je suis encore faible, murmura Anya en lui faisant un regard de chien battu.

Anya se leva rapidement en voyant le regard de Lily puis se mit à courir vers son dortoir bientôt suivie par son amie. Tout cela se termina par un puissant combat de polochons qu'aucune ne gagna.

Finalement elles s'écroulèrent sur le lit de Lily où elles y restèrent jusqu'à une heure avancée.

Le lendemain, la salle de bain des filles fut tout de suite prise d'assaut. Lily et Anya regardèrent leur deux camarades s'y engouffrer pour ne plus en ressortir. Anya jeta un regard interrogatif vers Lily qui lui ordonna de la suivre. En arrivant dans un couloir, elles croisèrent Severus Rogue qui stoppa Anya.

- Je commence ce soir, expliqua-t-il simplement.

- Tu ne vas pas au bal ? demanda Anya.

- Tu m'as bien regardé ?

- Maintenant que tu me le dis, c'est vrai que c'était stupide comme question !

- Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Bonne journée Sanders !

- A toi aussi Severus !

Le jeune homme tiqua sur son prénom, mais ne dit rien et continua sa route.

- Severus ? demanda Lily. Tu l'as drogué ?

- Non c'est mon pouvoir naturel !

- Tu ne pourrais pas rendre Potter aussi docile ?

- Désolée, très chère, celui-là tu te le gardes !

Lily lui fit une grimace puis la conduisit vers la salle de bain des préfets.

- Tel que je connais les autres préfets, ils n'oseront pas y entrer !

La jeune fille prononça le mot de passe et elles purent y entrer. Comme l'avait prédit Lily, aucun préfet n'était à l'intérieur. Elles purent donc prendre tout leur temps pour se préparer.

Pour des filles, elles avaient commencé à se préparer tardivement, mais c'était beaucoup trop long pour Anya qui n'y voyait pas l'intérêt.

_Non mais j'ai l'air d'une fille qui aime faire des ravalements de façade ! Je ne suis pas une poupée moi ! _

Pour ne rien arranger, Anya était la fille la moins douée de Poudlard en matière de pouponnage. Elle s'était rentrée le crayon noir dans l'œil deux fois, avait refait son vernis au moins trois fois parce qu'elle n'avait pas la patience d'attendre qu'il sèche et s'était regardée une demi-heure dans la glace tenant ses cheveux dans la main.

_La seule solution qui se présente à moi est la boule à zéro ! Qu'en dites-vous ?_

Lily, exaspérée, avait pris les choses en main et avait fini par faire tout le travail.

Finalement, elles furent prête pile à l'heure et descendirent rejoindre les autres dans la Grande Salle. Lily n'avait pas de cavalier et avait décidé qu'elle n'en aurait pas cette année. Elle voulait seulement profiter.

Anya partit rapidement à la recherche de Rémus qui ne tarda pas à se montrer vêtu d'une robe de soirée noire.

- Tu es très élégant Mumus !

- Merci, tu es très jolie également !

- Tout le mérite revient à Lily !

Rémus eut un petit rire et lui présenta son bras. Ils rentrèrent donc tous ensemble, Rémus, Anya et Lily, s'asseyant à la table de Franck Longdubat et d'Alice Turner.

Ils se mirent à discuter tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'un groupe de musique fasse son apparition. Dumbledore avait décidé de faire danser les élèves entre chaque repas pour leur laisser le temps de digérer.

Pour la première fois, Anya fut totalement intimidée lorsque Rémus lui proposa de danser.

_Ne dis surtout pas de bêtises ! Hoche la tête ! Bien, maintenant prends sa main et surtout essaie de ne pas lui marcher sur les pieds ! _

Anya posa doucement ses mains autour du cou du jeune homme puis se laissa porter par lui.

_Je sais, tu n'as pas l'habitude de te laisser faire mais là c'est pour la bonne cause !_

Finalement Anya passa un excellent moment en compagnie du jeune homme et ils continuèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs danses.

Ils finirent cependant par s'arrêter, à bout de souffle et retournèrent à leur table.

- Tu as soif ? demanda Rémus.

- Un peu.

- Reste ici, je reviens !

Anya hocha doucement la tête, le suivit du regard jusqu'au bar puis se concentra sur les autres couples. Alice et Franck étaient dans leur petit nuage, Lily dansait avec le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Serdaigles et Peter était aux anges avec Rose.

Anya se remit à chercher Rémus dans la salle et son visage perdit alors toute couleur et toute joie. A quelques mètres d'elle, Rémus Lupin était figé, tenant deux verres dans les mains, Tia Randson dans ses bras en train de l'embrasser avec passion.

Anya baissa doucement les yeux, essayant de se convaincre que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, mais lorsqu'elle leva ses yeux, le couple était toujours là et dans la même position.

_Non mais tu croyais quoi exactement ? Que quelqu'un s'intéressait enfin à toi ? Non mais tu t'es vue et tu l'as vue elle ! Autant choisir un pigeon lorsqu'on peut avoir une colombe !_

Anya ressentit alors une puissante colère contre Lupin et préféra quitter la salle avant de le défigurer à vie.

Elle sortit du château, ayant besoin d'air frais puis effaça rageusement les larmes qu'elle ne pouvait empêcher de couler sur ses joues. Elle frissonna légèrement puis posa son regard sur son sac et en sortit un pendentif. Elle regarda un instant la forêt interdite puis le château et se décida à s'avancer vers la forêt.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle se dirigea vers le domaine des centaures. Elle avait longuement visité la forêt lorsqu'elle était en retenue avec Hagrid et celui-ci lui avait fait partager toutes ses connaissances.

Autour d'elle les racines, les branches et les ronces déchiraient et salissaient sa robe, mais elle s'en moquait bien, elle n'avait plus du tout envie de ressembler à une fille.

Tout au long de son parcours, elle fut prudente, surveillant ses arrières et levant sa baguette au moindre bruit.

Cependant au bout d'une demi-heure, il lui sembla qu'elle était suivie. Elle vérifia plusieurs fois ses arrières, mais elle ne vit rien. Au moment où elle se retournait devant elle, une lance se pointa entre ses deux yeux, un centaure la tenant fermement devant elle.

- Tu n'as aucun droit d'être ici humaine ! s'exclama le centaure.

- Je vous présente toutes mes excuses, je suis venue voir le centaure qui m'a sauvé la vie, Méphistos !

Le centaure la regarda quelques instants puis baissa la lance et se tourna. A la plus grande surprise d'Anya, une douzaine de centaures étaient autour d'elle.

La jeune fille les regardait pendant quelques secondes puis prit les pans de sa robe et se baissa, s'agenouillant devant eux. Elle put distinctement entendre les murmures des centaures autour d'elle.

- Tu n'es pas d'ascendance sorcière n'est-ce-pas ? demanda l'un d'eux.

- Non, murmura-t-elle.

- Lève-toi petite humaine, nous ne sommes pas habitués à ce que l'un des tiens se prosterne devant nous, dit celui qui était le chef des centaures avec un petit sourire.

Anya se releva doucement et attendit.

- Méphistos, approche-toi, cette jeune fille veut te voir, ordonna le chef.

Un centaure aux longs cheveux roux s'approcha doucement de la jeune fille. Celle-ci lui sourit et sortit un long collier de perle brune de son sac.

- J'aimerais vous offrir ceci en signe de ma reconnaissance.

Le centaure regarda rapidement son chef qui hocha doucement la tête. Anya s'approcha alors de lui et lui mit le collier autour du cou. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue puis recula. Le centaure resta figé quelques secondes alors qu'autour de lui les centaures se mettaient à rire.

- A présent, jeune humaine, retourne en sécurité au château, il n'est pas bon de traîner dans la forêt, dit le chef en retournant dans la noirceur des arbres.

Méphistos la raccompagna durant quelques minutes.

- Tu sais, les yeux sont parfois trompeurs, dit doucement le centaure en regardant les étoiles.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Anya en suivant son regard.

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Rentre à présent !

Anya hocha la tête puis se dépêcha de sortir de la forêt. Heureusement pour elle, aucune créature ne sembla vouloir l'attaquer ce soir-là.

Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle remarqua enfin l'état de sa robe. Il était clair qu'elle ne pouvait retourner au bal dans cette tenue.

Anya haussa les épaules puis entra dans le château. Elle s'arrêta un instant puis se décida à aller voir Rémus dans la Grande Salle. Mais son espoir fut de courte durée. Cette fois, lorsqu'elle le vit, Rémus était dans les bras d'une autre jeune femme. À la vue de son sourire, il semblait beaucoup s'amuser.

- Alors Sanders, tu n'as plus de cavalier ? demanda la voix trainante de Penny Andrews. Tu croyais réellement que tu avais une chance ? Tu n'es rien, Sanders ! Pour les sorciers, tu n'es qu'un insecte que l'on peut écraser à tout instant.

Anya serra les poings, tourna la tête vers la jeune fille et sans qu'elle ne put faire le moindre geste lui lança plusieurs sorts. Penny ne put que regarder sa robe changer de couleur en un vert affreux, ses cheveux en une teinte rouge jurant horriblement avec sa robe et son visage se recouvrant de pustules.

Anya lui jeta un regard foudroyant puis sortit de la salle. Elle courut vers son repère, ouvrit la porte, y jeta toutes sortes de sort, changea le mot de passe et posa sa tête contre le bois de la porte.

- Qui as-tu tué ? demanda une voix derrière elle.

Anya sursauta violement puis se tourna vers Severus Rogue qui était penché au-dessus d'un chaudron.

- Pas tué, non, expliqua simplement Anya.

- Et je suppose que la personne en question s'est vu obliger de s'en prendre à ta robe ?

- Non ça c'est la forêt interdite qui s'en est chargée.

Severus la regarda puis posa l'ingrédient qu'il tenait dans les mains sur la table.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Mauvaise soirée. Penny Andrews a voulu en rajouter une couche et je n'ai pas apprécié.

- Elle risque d'être recouverte de coups demain ?

- Non, de pustules.

- Où as-tu mis ta baguette ? demanda Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

Anya lui fit un petit sourire puis souleva sa robe, lui montrant sa cuisse où reposait sa baguette magique. Severus détourna rapidement des yeux devenant aussi rouge qu'un écusson de Gryffondor.

Anya eut un petit rire puis se rendit dans l'autre pièce où elle se changea rapidement.

Elle passa finalement le reste de la soirée penchée sur un chaudron en compagnie de Severus Rogue.

Ils passèrent toute la nuit à travailler sur la potion et ce ne fut qu'au petit matin que Severus se décida à aller se reposer.

Anya ne retourna même pas à son dortoir et alla dormir dans le lit installé dans la pièce.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle distingua très nettement le bruit que faisaient les élèves qui retournaient chez eux pour les vacances. Lily et les Maraudeurs lui avaient dit qu'ils restaient à Poudlard cette année. Les parents de Potter avaient apparemment décidé de refaire leur lune de miel, Lily ne voulait pas voir sa sœur, Black vivait avec Potter, et Pettigrow et Lupin voulaient rester avec leurs amis.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure à rêvasser, Anya se leva et alla se préparer. Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de sortir, et surtout de voir Lupin.

Son souhait ne fut cependant pas respecté puisqu'une demi-heure plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Anya avec méfiance.

- C'est Peter !

Anya regarda quelques secondes la porte puis se décida à l'ouvrir. Heureusement, Peter était seul et légèrement nerveux vue son incapacité à rester immobile.

- Oui ? demanda-t-elle.

- Voilà, je me demandais si à partir de lundi, on pouvait faire les cours le matin parce que Rose est restée au château et j'aurais aimé passer du temps avec elle.

La jeune fille eut un petit sourire attendri puis hocha la tête.

- Bien sur Peter, pas de problème.

- Merci !

Le jeune homme allait se détourner pour partir, mais il stoppa son pas pour se tourner vers elle.

- Tu sais, je ne pense pas que Rémus…

- Peter, nous allons établir une règle tous les deux d'accord ? Je ne veux pas entendre une seule fois le nom de Lupin lorsque tu es avec moi, c'est clair ?

- Très bien, murmura Peter en baissant les yeux. A lundi alors.

- A lundi Peter !

Anya referma la porte et travailla de nouveau sur sa potion.

Elle fut cependant obligée de sortir de son repère lorsque son ventre se mit à gargouiller pour le repas. Dumbledore n'aimait pas trop qu'on vienne déranger les elfes dans les cuisines surtout lorsque c'était pendant les vacances. Anya fut donc obligée de se rendre dans la Grande Salle.

Lily lui fit un petit sourire triste lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle, mais la jeune fille ne parvint même pas à y répondre. Elle s'assit le plus loin possible de Lupin dont elle ne vit pas le regard surpris posé sur elle.

Tout au long du dîner, la jeune fille ne participa pas aux conversations que Dumbledore essayait en vain d'engager.

Lorsqu'elle finit enfin son dessert, Anya se retint de pousser un soulagement et sortit rapidement de la salle.

- Anya, attends ! s'exclama une voix derrière elle.

La jeune fille entra son cou dans ses épaules et accéléra le pas. Ce fut sans compter la personne qui l'attrapa par le bras et la fit stopper.

- Anya, appela Rémus.

La Gryffondor lui jeta un regard noir et dégagea violement son bras de la poigne du jeune homme.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le jeune homme, surpris.

Anya ne répondit pas, se contentant de tourner les talons et de continuer sa route.

- Attends Anya ! Où étais-tu hier, je t'ai cherchée partout !

La jeune fille stoppa son pas, soudainement plus furieuse.

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Attends, je vais te donner des indices ! Le premier : je n'étais pas contre les lèvres de Tia Randson ! Le deuxième : je n'étais pas non plus dans les bras d'Elle Link ! Et troisième indice : j'étais le plus loin possible de toi, espèce de sale con !

Rémus resta figé quelque instant puis déglutit.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas…

- Oh si je comprends très bien Lupin ! Tu as dû trouver ça amusant d'essayer de devenir mon ami, c'était un super challenge ! Mais à force, ce n'était plus vraiment marrant alors tu t'es dit que le bal serait un bon endroit pour me remettre à ma place ! Me montrer que je n'étais rien !

- Non !

- Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole Lupin ! Toi plus qu'un autre j'aurais cru que tu serais assez intelligent pour ne pas faire de différences ! Mais je me suis trompée, tu es pire qu'eux !

Anya le foudroya du regard puis se remit à marcher. Lupin resta quelques secondes immobile puis la rattrapa posant sa main sur son bras. La jeune fille se tourna alors rapidement et lui décrocha une puissante droite dans le visage.

- Ne me touche pas, ne me regarde pas et ne me parle plus jamais Lupin !

Lorsqu'elle fut enfin en sécurité dans son antre, Anya se permit de se laisser aller. Elle se laissa glisser contre un mur puis pleura pendant ce qui semblait être des heures.

Au bout d'un moment, furieuse contre elle-même, elle se redressa et reprit son travail où elle l'avait arrêté.

Le tableau pivota cependant une demi-heure plus tard sur Severus Rogue. Il entra puis se laissa aller contre la porte en regardant la jeune fille.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle avec colère.

- On continue la potion ? demanda-t-il.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Lupin !

- Lupin n'est pas le seul loup-garou dans ce monde ! Il en profitera certes, mais je ne vais pas arrêter mes recherches pour cet imbécile !

Severus hocha la tête et alla aider la jeune fille.

_Comme vous avez pu vous en rendre compte, le bal ne s'est pas passé exactement comme je le souhaitais ! Je suis vite redescendue de mon petit nuage ! J'ignore encore comment tout cela va évoluer, mais je ne me laisserai plus piéger, foi d'Anya Sanders !_


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir à tous ! Après des vacances bien méritées, voici le chapitre 6 ! Alors bonne lecture à tous et à très bientôt !

Chapitre 6

Deux jours étaient passés depuis l'altercation d'Anya et de Rémus. Elle ne l'avait revu que durant les repas et s'en portait très bien. Le matin même, elle avait vu Peter pour son entraînement et il s'en était très bien sorti. Comme le lui avait demandé Anya, il n'avait pas parlé une seule fois de Rémus.

A présent, ils étaient tous réunis dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Anya était installée en face de Dumbledore souriant des bêtises qu'il racontait au professeur McGonagall.

Le professeur de Métamorphose, elle, essayait de ne pas rire et de le réprimander, mais ces ses yeux pétillaient.

Anya fronça alors les sourcils en voyant que Dumbledore, par contre, n'avait pas ce pétillement caractéristique qu'il prenait lorsque quelque chose l'amusait. La jeune fille se redressa un peu puis se mit à l'observer plus méticuleusement. Il y avait sur son visage quelque chose de familier. Un air qu'elle avait déjà vu trois ans auparavant.

Cet air, il le prenait lorsque son corps et son esprit n'étaient plus en symbiose. Et Anya savait très bien que ce n'était pas son esprit qui était au ralenti, mais son corps. Dumbledore était un vieil homme qui avait également ses faiblesses.

Elle commença alors à l'observer sous toutes les coutures. Lorsqu'il se leva pour annoncer qu'il était temps pour eux de chanter l'hymne de Poudlard, elle vérifia sa façon de marcher et son port.

Après quelques minutes à le regarder, la jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Ses mains qui se balançaient au rythme des voix étaient différentes l'une de l'autre : l'auriculaire de sa main droite ne bougeait pas, il restait fixe et n'obéissait plus comme les autres.

Dumbledore souffrait de paralysie. Anya se sentit soudain mal, elle savait très bien à quoi était due cette faiblesse ; elle avait espéré qu'il ne lui arrive jamais rien et là, voilà que ça se produisait et c'était de sa faute.

La jeune fille se sentit soudain pâlir, elle eut conscience des regards posés sur elle et de l'arrêt de la chanson, mais elle ne pouvait détourner le regard de Dumbledore.

- Anya, murmura doucement Dumbledore en comprenant la raison de son attitude.

La jeune fille secoua la tête et se leva précipitamment, courant hors de la salle. Elle ne s'arrêta pas là et continua sa course jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Heureusement pour elle, Mme Pince n'était pas présente sinon elle aurait déjà été éjectée avec perte et fracas. Ses pas la portèrent rapidement vers la session des soins où elle empruntait une demi-douzaine de livres.

Elle sortit de la salle pour se diriger vers son antre. Lorsqu'elle entra, Severus était déjà à l'intérieur et vu son regard, il l'attendait.

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ? demanda-t-il.

- Ca ne te regarde pas ! grogna Anya avec mauvaise humeur.

Anya posa les livres alors que Severus s'approchait d'elle. Le jeune homme l'attrapa par les épaules et la força à le regarder.

- Pas à moi Sanders ! gronda-t-il. Tu me demandes de t'aider à faire une potion, très bien, mais ne me laisse pas tomber à la moindre occasion ! Si tu veux que je te fasse confiance, dis-moi la vérité !

- Non ! souffla-t-elle. Je ne suis pas la seule concernée dans cette histoire.

- Qu'arrive-t-il à Dumbledore ?

- Rien ! souffla-t-elle.

Severus soupira puis la lâcha.

- Bien lorsque tu auras confiance en moi, préviens-moi ! dit-il.

Anya le regarda partir avec une certaine tristesse puis secoua la tête.

_Désolé Severus, mais Dumbledore passe avant tout !_

Durant les heures qui suivirent, Anya se mit à chercher frénétiquement un remède au mal de Dumbledore. Autour d'elle, des tas de livres ouverts jonchaient le sol.

Lorsqu'une horloge de Poudlard sonna une heure du matin Anya leva les yeux de son livre et regarda la nuit derrière une de ses fenêtres. Elle se passa une main sur le visage puis se leva, un livre dans les bras. Elle le posa sur sa table de travail puis jeta un sort pour ranger les autres livres. Il était trop tard pour qu'elle commence une potion, elle avait besoin de repos.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla assez tôt. Elle se sentait encore fatiguée, mais elle avait assez de concentration pour réussir sa potion.

Au cours de la nuit, dans un des livres de la bibliothèque, elle avait réussi à trouver une potion qu'utilisaient les Médicomages de Saint-Mangouste pour soigner les paralysies. La jeune fille savait très bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas soigner complètement le directeur, mais elle espérait que la paralysie ne s'étende pas au reste de son corps.

L'avantage de cette potion était qu'elle avait tous les ingrédients à sa disposition. Elle se mit donc au travail, espérant la finir dans l'après-midi.

Finalement, ce ne fut que tard le soir que la potion fut prête, et elle dut rater le repas pour la terminer. Anya se passa une main sur le front puis attrapa un gobelet qu'elle remplit abondement de liquide.

Une fois fait, elle jeta un sort de conservation sur sa potion et sortit. Les couloirs étaient totalement déserts lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant la gargouille du bureau de Dumbledore.

Elle espérait que le professeur ne la renvoie pas dans son dortoir avant de l'avoir laissée parler.

La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration puis prononça le mot de passe.

Lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte du bureau, la réponse ne tarda pas à se faire entendre et Anya put entrer dans le bureau.

Elle perdit cependant son sourire lorsqu'elle vit que Dumbledore n'était pas seul, le professeur Mcgonagall était également là :

- Miss Sanders, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites hors de votre dortoir à cette heure ? demanda le professeur de Métamorphose.

- Minerva, voyons. Comment vas-tu Anya ?

- Ca va, murmura-t-elle. Et vous ?

- Comme tu as pu le voir, je suis un peu faible depuis quelques temps.

- Albus, le réprimanda McGonagall. Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit très approprié de confier de telles choses à une élève.

Anya et le directeur la regardèrent quelques secondes en silence puis la jeune fille posa sa potion sur son bureau et s'approcha de lui.

- Montrez-moi, demanda-t-elle doucement.

Le directeur lui tendit sa main droite qu'elle examina attentivement, essayant de bouger ses doigts.

- Vous ne sentez plus rien ?

- Plus l'auriculaire non, et l'annulaire commence à être dans le même état.

- Qu'a fait Mme Pomfresh ?

- Elle a lancé un sort pour empêcher le poison de faire trop d'effet. Mais comme tu vois, Jedusor avait plus d'un tour dans son sac.

- Albus ! Cette jeune fille n'a pas besoin…

- Minerva, Anya était avec moi ce soir-là, c'est elle que j'ai amené pour détruire le dernier horcruxes de Voldemort.

Minerva sembla alors avoir avalé un citron. Elle regarda alternativement Dumbledore puis Anya et s'assit sur un fauteuil.

- Albus, c'était il y a trois ans ! Cette jeune fille n'avait que treize ans ! Comment avez-vous pu l'amener dans cette grotte ! Elle aurait pu être blessée ou pire ! Dire que vous n'avez pas voulu que je vous accompagne, moi !

- Minerva, Anya est très puissante pour son âge et j'avais une très grande confiance en elle. De plus, j'avais énormément besoin de vous ici à Poudlard s'il m'arrivait quelque chose. On ne confit pas ce genre de secret à n'importe qui !

- Comment avez-vous pu lui donner une telle responsabilité ? C'est elle, n'est-ce pas, qui vous a forcé à boire cette horrible potion qui a failli vous coûter la vie ? Je comprends maintenant la raison de sa pâleur !

Anya ne put cacher sa surprise en voyant que le professeur McGonagall la défendait.

- Je sais bien Minerva et il n'y a pas un jour où je m'en veux d'avoir pris cette décision.

- Professeur, murmura Anya soudainement très gênée.

- Non Anya, le professeur McGonagall a parfaitement raison. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'attendait ce soir-là, mais si je l'avais su, je ne t'aurais jamais amenée.

- Ce n'est de votre faute professeur, c'est moi qui vous ai forcé…

- Bien sûr que non mon enfant, s'exclama le professeur de Métamorphose. On ne décide pas du sort du monde sorcier à treize ans ! C'était la responsabilité du ministère ou des adultes ! Alors peut-être qu'à cause de cette potion le professeur Dumbledore restera paralysé, mais grâce à cela le monde sorcier est libéré !

- Elle a raison Anya. J'étais près à me sacrifier pour que le monde sorcier soit enfin libre.

- Ah oui et qui aurait tué Voldemort ? demanda Anya.

- Le ministère aurait fini par le tuer et s'en serait attribué tout le mérite ! répondit McGonagall.

Dumbledore fit un sourire rassurant à la jeune fille.

- Alors mon enfant, que voulais-tu me dire ?

- J'ai trouvé une potion, elle ne vous guérira pas totalement, mais fera arrêter la paralysie à votre doigt. J'ignore cependant combien de temps cela durera. D'après le livre, la potion devrait faire guérir totalement mais je ne veux pas sous-estimer Voldemort.

- Je te remercie beaucoup Anya, cela va m'aider beaucoup je pense.

La jeune fille lui tendit le gobelet que Dumbledore vida d'un trait.

- Je te tiendrai au courant des évolutions. Pompom compte m'examiner demain, dans mon bureau, vers dix-huit heures.

Anya se retint de froncer les sourcils en se demandant si les renseignements précis de Dumbledore étaient intentionnels.

- Minerva, pouvez-vous raccompagner cette jeune fille à son dortoir.

- Bien sûr Monsieur le Directeur.

- Oh et Anya, je pense que tu devrais dire à Severus Rogue la vérité, il serait idiot de perdre une personne comme lui.

- Bien professeur, dit Anya en lui faisant un sourire.

Le professeur McGonagall la laissa passer et elles sortirent du bureau pour se diriger vers la Salle Commune des Gryffondors.

- Je voudrais vous présenter mes excuses Miss Sanders, dit soudain le professeur McGonagall.

- Pardon ? Pour quelles raisons ?

- J'ai conscience de ne pas avoir été une directrice de maison très attentionnée avec vous. Je vous ai beaucoup sous-estimée.

- Beaucoup de monde le font, ce n'est pas bien grave.

- Si ça l'est, j'ai l'impression de vous avoir abandonnée alors que j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec Miss Evans qui est dans la même situation que vous.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas très ouverte aux gens, vous ne seriez arrivée à rien avec moi.

- Vous n'étiez pas ainsi en première année. Malheureusement, les adolescents sont cruels.

- Ca m'a permis de savoir qui était fréquentable et qui ne l'était pas.

- Pourtant encore aujourd'hui vous avez été déçue, murmura le professeur.

Anya fut assez surpris de savoir que le professeur McGonagall était au courant de sa dispute avec Lupin.

- Simple erreur de jugement, soupira la jeune fille.

- Je ne pense pas. Je crois plutôt que l'erreur est ailleurs.

Le professeur s'arrêta alors, la Salle Commune apparaissant devant elles.

- Bonne nuit Miss Sanders !

- A vous aussi professeur !

Cette nuit-là, Anya ne parvint pas à s'endormir avant de longues heures. Autour d'elle, elle pouvait entendre le souffle régulier de Lily. Les autres filles étaient rentrées chez elles pour Noël.

Malgré ce qu'avait dit le professeur Dumbledore, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser. Ce soir-là, elle l'avait forcé à boire cet horrible poison et il avait bien failli en mourir. Elle l'avait vu se mettre à pleurer comme un enfant et supplier qu'on ne fasse rien à des personnes dont Anya ignorait l'identité. Elle avait dû ensuite le mener jusqu'à la barque où elle l'avait protégé avec rage. Le professeur Dumbledore lui avait demandé de travailler l'_Incendio _trois mois avant pour être sûr qu'elle le maîtrise. Par la suite, il avait été hospitalisé pendant cinq mois à l'infirmerie. Seuls Anya et les professeurs avaient été au courant. Pour les autres, Dumbledore avait des choses urgentes à régler à travers le pays.

Malgré son rétablissement, Anya n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser que c'était elle qui avait failli conduire ce grand homme à la mort. Avec le recul, elle aurait préféré échanger les places parce qu'Anya n'était rien dans ce monde comparée à Dumbledore. Elle n'était pas une puissante sorcière comme lui et sa perte n'aurait pas été grande pour le monde sorcier, ni pour le monde moldu d'ailleurs.

Anya parvint enfin à s'endormir vers trois heures du matin, le sommeil bien agité.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle fut surprise de trouver Lily assise en tailleur au fond de son lit ; la regardant dormir.

- Lily, ca va ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander cela. Tu n'as pas eu l'air d'aller bien ces derniers jours.

- Ca va mieux maintenant, ne t'inquiète pas.

- J'ai pensé que tu aimerais être seule pendant quelques temps.

- Merci.

- Je vais passer ma journée à la bibliothèque pour faire mes devoirs alors tu es la bienvenue si tu le souhaites.

- Je dois faire quelque chose ce matin, mais ensuite je te rejoindrai.

- D'accord, alors à tout à l'heure.

- A tout à l'heure Lily.

La jeune rousse se leva du lit et sortit du dortoir pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Anya fit de même. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la Grande Salle, elle remarqua le départ de Severus, qui se dirigeait vers le parc. Elle prit rapidement quelques pains et une tasse de café puis sortit à son tour dans le parc. Heureusement, elle avait prévu sa cape d'hiver.

Elle trouva Severus en train de ramasser différentes herbes pour les potions à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite.

Bien qu'il l'entendit, le jeune homme ne se tourna pas lorsqu'elle arriva derrière lui.

- Le professeur Dumbledore souffre de paralysie, lâcha-t-elle soudainement.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta, se releva et se tourna vers elle.

- On va s'asseoir sur un banc ? demanda-t-elle.

Severus se contenta d'hocher la tête et de la suivre. Lorsqu'ils furent tous deux assis, la jeune fille but une gorgée de café et se tourna vers lui.

- Il y a trois ans, Dumbledore et moi sommes allés chercher un objet ayant appartenu à Voldemort. C'était dans une espèce de grotte près de la mer. L'objet se trouvait sur une petite île et nous devions y aller en barque. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés sur l'îlot, Dumbledore s'est aperçu qu'il ne pouvait pas le prendre, car il était entouré d'une espèce de potion. Il a fait apparaître un verre et m'a fait promettre de lui faire terminer toute la potion même par la force s'il le fallait. C'est ce que j'ai fait ; je l'ai forcé à boire cette horrible chose pendant ce qui m'a semblé être des heures. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal et commençait à délirer. Mais je lui avais promis. Lorsqu'enfin, il n'y a plus eu de potion, j'ai pris l'objet et nous sommes partis. Il est resté près de cinq mois à l'infirmerie de Poudlard et aujourd'hui les conséquences de la potion se font sentir. Les doigts de sa main droite sont en train de s'engourdir puis de se paralyser. Lorsque tu m'as vu, je cherchais un remède.

Anya arrêta de parler, attendant la réponse de Severus. Celui-ci ne pouvait cacher sa surprise et regarda la jeune fille avec de grands yeux.

- Pourquoi toi ? demanda t-il.

- Il me faisait confiance bien plus qu'à certains adultes.

- L'objet c'était quoi ?

Anya le regarda quelques secondes, l'évaluant pour savoir si elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

- Sais-tu ce qu'est un horcruxe ?

- Non.

- Parmi toutes les choses que souhaitait accomplir Voldemort, celle qui était essentielle pour lui était de devenir immortel. Lors de sa scolarité, il a trouvé un moyen d'y parvenir : les horcruxes. Ce sont des objets qui contiennent une partie d'âme. Pour enfermer une partie d'âme dans un objet, il faut sacrifier la vie d'une personne. C'est un acte de magie noire très élevé. Peu de sorciers maléfiques en ont fait usage. Le déchirement de l'âme est quelque chose de répugnant même pour les mages noirs.

- Tu…tu veux dire que l'objet que vous êtes allés chercher, c'était ça ?

- Oui c'en était un parmi d'autre. Le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard !

- C'est…c'est affreux !

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Dumbledore a dû en détruire quatre avant de parvenir à le tuer.

- Qui est au courant ?

- Nous trois et le professeur Slughorn.

- Le professeur Slughorn, pourquoi ?

- C'est lui qui a expliqué à Voldemort ce qu'était un horcruxe.

Les deux étudiants restèrent silencieux quelques minutes puis Anya se tourna vers le jeune homme.

- Tu dois me promettre de ne pas révéler ce que je viens de te dire à personne !

- Je te le promets !

- Bien. Merci Severus ! Au fait, ce soir à dix-huit heures, Pomfresh va aller examiner Dumbledore dans son bureau, c'est le moment ou jamais d'emprunter quelques fioles de sang.

Severus se tourna vers elle, surpris.

- Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas changé d'avis !

- Pas le moins du monde ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tu feras le guet !

- Et comment je te préviendrai si quelqu'un arrive ?

- Tu verras tout à l'heure, tu me rejoins à dix-sept heures trente dans ma salle ! A tout à l'heure Sev !

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

Anya ne lui répondit pas se contentant de lui faire un grand sourire et de rentrer dans le château. Elle rejoignit rapidement Lily où elles firent toutes les deux leurs devoirs de vacances.

Ce fut avec soulagement qu'Anya sortit de la bibliothèque, la main engourdie. Elle avait fini tous ses devoirs et s'était même penchée sur le projet de potions qu'elle devait accomplir avec les Maraudeurs.

Ce fut donc de bonne humeur qu'elle se rendit au septième étage où l'attendait sûrement Severus.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, il était penché au-dessus de la potion notant les différentes réactions et les étapes à faire.

- Je suppose que tu n'as toujours pas changé d'avis ? dit simplement Severus en levant le visage vers elle.

- Sûrement pas non ! Tu te rends compte, entrer dans l'infirmerie par effraction ! C'est comme voler Gringotts ! J'en rêve depuis des années !

- Pas moi !

- Ca c'est parce que tu n'as pas le sens de l'aventure développé !

- C'est surtout parce que contrairement à toi, mes neurones n'ont pas de problème de connexion !

- Ouh ! Tu dois vraiment avoir peur pour utiliser des termes moldus !

- Sanders !

- D'accord, ca va ! Je te taquine !

La jeune fille se dirigea vers une de ses armoires et en ressortit deux petits boitiers de couleur noire qu'elle posa sur la table.

- Des talkies-walkies ! s'exclama Severus.

- Tout juste ! Tu vas faire le guet devant la porte de l'infirmerie et tu me préviens s'il y a quelqu'un grâce à ces merveilles !

- Les objets moldus ne fonctionnent pas à Poudlard, Sanders !

- Les objets électriques ! Or, ils fonctionnent avec des piles que j'ai entourées d'un bouclier de protection pour empêcher les interférences !

- Depuis combien de temps exactement tu as cette envie de pénétrer dans l'infirmerie par effraction ?

- Longtemps !

- C'est bien ce que je me disais !

- Allez viens !

Anya récupéra un sac, les talkies-walkies et sa baguette, puis ils sortirent.

- Bon maintenant, il nous faut des noms de codes !

- Pitié ! grogna Severus.

- Ne râle pas ! Ca va être amusant ! Pourquoi pas : vipère à lionne ?

- Non !

- Chauve-souris grognant à lionne courageuse ?

- Non !

- Projet Pomfresh 1 à Projet Pomfresh 2

- Trop long !

- Delta 1 à Delta 2 ?

- Pardon ?

- Non, laisse tomber ! Bonnie & Clyde

- C'est quoi ? Des noms de chats ?

- Anya à Sevichou !

- Jamais !

- Anya à Sev !

- Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?

- Mais quoi alors ?

- Sanders à Rogue !

- Quel manque d'originalité vraiment !

- Ca a au moins le mérite d'être clair !

- Mouais ! Bon ça va, on prend ça, mais c'est bien parce qu'on arrive devant l'infirmerie ! Mais t'inquiète pas, pour la prochaine mission, je nous trouverai des super noms de code !

- C'est ça ! Bon maintenant, entre là-dedans et dépêche-toi !

- Bien, Ô grand manitou !

Anya lui fit un grand sourire puis entra dans l'infirmerie. Elle vérifia rapidement que la pièce était réellement vide puis porta le talkie-walkie à ses lèvres.

- Sev, tu m'entends ?

- Sanders, je t'entends même à travers la porte ! Tu devrais crier plus fort d'ailleurs, comme ça tout Poudlard t'entendrait !

- Quel rabat-joie !

Anya rangea l'objet dans sa poche puis se dirigea vers le bureau de Pomfresh. Avec précaution, elle vérifia qu'aucun sort n'était posé sur la porte. Elle fut surprise d'y voir trois sorts, un anti-effraction, un autre pour connaitre l'identité du voleur et un de répulsion. Elle jeta rapidement les contre-sorts et entra dans le bureau. Elle fit de même avec la pièce, puis avec l'armoire où l'infirmière rangeait ses fioles, et put enfin l'ouvrir. Avec précaution, elle prit trois fioles du sang de Lupin auxquelles elle jeta un sort pour les rendre incassables. Mme Pomfresh ne verrait probablement rien vu le nombre impressionnent de fioles de sang que contenait l'armoire. Elle rangea rapidement les fioles dans son sac, remit les différents sorts puis sortit du bureau. Au moment même où elle ferma la porte, une lueur dorée entoura la porte. Anya grogna puis sortit rapidement de l'infirmerie.

- Un problème ? demanda Severus.

- Pomfresh a également mis un sort pour l'avertir que quelqu'un pénétrait dans son bureau alors ne traînons pas !

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas vérifié ça !

- Si, bien sûr que si, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle l'avait jeté également lorsqu'on sortait de son bureau ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'était une simple alarme, pas un sort de détection !

- Y a intérêt Sanders !

Ils traversèrent rapidement les couloirs puis se rendirent vers leur salle.

- Tu crois qu'elle le remarquera ? demanda Severus.

- Non, elle doit en avoir des centaines !

- Tant mieux ! Maintenant si tu veux bien, je vais aller continuer mes devoirs en essayant de ne pas penser à l'histoire dans laquelle tu m'as embarquée !

- Tout de suite les grands mots ! s'exclama Anya.

Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard noir puis sortit de la salle. Anya eut un petit sourire puis rangea les fioles dans son armoire.

La jeune fille resta une heure de plus penchée sur sa potion examinant son contenu et étudiant les notes qu'avait prises Severus.

La potion serait sûrement prête dans un mois et jusque là, ils devaient faire attention à ce qu'elle ne vire pas ou que quelque chose ne tombe pas à l'intérieur.

Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que l'heure du dîner approchait, elle jeta un sort de protection sur la potion puis sortit.

Dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde était déjà installé. La salle était magnifiquement décorée, mais elle le serait encore plus dans deux jours, le soir de Noël.

Anya se dirigea vers Lily qui était assise à côté de Peter. La jeune fille se renfrogna, Lupin était trop proche. Soupirant, elle s'avança vers eux. Il y avait une place en face de Lily juste à côté de Potter. Potter qui était d'ailleurs en train de regarder Lily, un sourire niais aux lèvres et une main dans les cheveux.

Anya s'avança vers lui, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres puis lui frappa violement la tête avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Non, mais ca va…

Potter s'arrêta rapidement en voyant que son agresseur n'était autre qu'Anya.

- Ah, c'est toi. Bon alors ca va, dit simplement James sous le regard surpris de toute la table.

Anya lui fit un sourire sadique puis commença à se servir à manger.

- Anya, tu sais, si jamais un jour, par hasard, je me repasse la main dans les cheveux, pourrais-tu avoir l'obligeance de frapper moins fort ? Mon cerveau en est encore tout retourné, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

- J'applique la méthode bourrin !

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Plus on frappe fort, plus ça rentre !

- Charmant !

- Certes, mais je suis persuadée que c'est nécessaire pour ton cerveau atrophié !

- Que de compliments aujourd'hui, Sanders ! Tu as tué quelqu'un dernièrement ?

- Et bien, si tu trouves un cadavre dans un placard, préviens-moi !

Les deux Gryffondors s'étaient chuchoté la conversation sous les regards surpris du reste du groupe. Anya vit même une petite étincelle de jalousie dans les yeux de Lily.

Anya se retint de se mettre à sourire puis attaqua avidement son repas.

Au bout de quelques minutes, sentant un regard posé sur elle, elle releva la tête pour voir Sirius Black détourner la sienne.

- Oh non Black, ne me dis pas que tu es tombé amoureux de moi ! Tes groupies n'ont plus qu'à se jeter de la Tour d'Astronomie !

Black vira rapidement au rouge, jeta un regard vers Lupin puis arrêta de regarder Anya.

Le soir même, elle s'enferma dans sa salle étudiant le sang de Lupin grâce à un sort d'agrandissement.

Elle fut cependant coupée dans son étude par deux coups frappés à sa porte.

Soupirant, elle rangea rapidement ce qu'elle avait sorti et alla ouvrir la porte.

Elle fut très surprise d'y trouver Sirius Black, mal à l'aise.

- Black, je t'en prie, ne me dis pas ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure est vrai ?

- Non, bien sûr que non ! J'aimerai seulement te parler.

- Bien, dans ce cas entre.

Sirius lui sourit puis entra.

- Merci Sanders !

- Alors je t'écoute Black !

- J'aimerais te montrer quelque chose demain à Pré-au-Lard. J'ai demandé l'autorisation au professeur Dumbledore et il est d'accord.

- Que veux-tu me montrer ? Et pourquoi moi ?

- Je préfère ne pas te le dire. J'ai peur que tu n'acceptes pas de venir sinon. Et si je t'ai choisi toi, c'est parce que tu es d'origine moldue.

- Lily aussi.

- Oui, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle y connaisse grand-chose.

- D'accord, mais on y va tôt, je n'ai pas encore préparé mes cadeaux de Noël.

- Très bien, demain à huit heures dans le hall.

- D'accord, à demain Black.

Le lendemain, Anya fut la première à arriver dans le hall. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius la rejoignit, seul.

- Tu n'as pas amené tes amis ?

- Non, c'est un problème ?

- Pas si tu me promets que ce n'est pas un rendez-vous galant.

- Ça ne l'est pas, ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu n'es pas mon genre de fille ; je n'aime pas l'idée que ma copine puisse me flanquer une raclée à la moindre de mes bêtises !

- C'est réciproque ! Allez, allons-y !

Ils sortirent du château pour prendre la calèche qui les attendait.

Une fois arrivés à Pré-au-Lard, Sirius la conduisit dans un endroit à l'écart du village. Il finit par s'arrêter devant un petit hangar en bois. Il sortit une clé de sa poche et ouvrit le cadenas accroché à la porte.

Il ouvrit les portes en bois et laissa entrer Anya. La pièce contenait plusieurs étagères sur les murs latéraux. Le plus surprenant fut sans doute qu'il était posé sur ces étagères toutes sortes d'objets de mécanique moldue.

La jeune fille s'arrêta dans sa contemplation en tombant sur une magnifique moto noire au milieu de la pièce. C'était une grosse moto noire dont la plupart des accessoires étaient chromés.

- Bon sang Black, tu t'es acheté une Gold Wing GL 1000 !

Sirius fut un peu déconcerté de voir qu'elle s'y connaissait aussi bien en matière de motos puis s'avança vers elle.

- Euh, oui. Tu as l'air de t'y connaître en moto, je ne regrette pas de t'avoir amenée ici !

- Mon père est un grand fan de motos, j'ai grandi en le regardant les trafiquer !

Anya passa sa main sur l'engin, fascinée.

- Elle vient juste de sortir, tu as dû la payer une fortune !

- Et bien, j'ai hérité de mon oncle alors je me suis fait plaisir.

- Black, ne me dis pas que tu m'as amené ici parce que tu ne sais pas la conduire ?

- Non, c'est la première chose que j'ai fait en l'achetant !

- Alors qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

- Je voudrais ouvrir une entreprise qui commercialiserait les motos chez les sorciers.

Anya se retourna vers lui, surprise.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ça marche, Black. Les sorciers, quels qu'ils soient, n'aiment pas les engins moldus.

- Je sais, mais le monde sorcier n'a plus de véhicules pour faire de grandes distances depuis que le ministère a interdit les balais et les tapis volants. De plus, tout le monde n'a pas son permis de transplanage ou une cheminée reliée dans tous les coins de l'Angleterre. Et on pourrait faire en sorte qu'elle soit totalement sorcière, qu'il ne reste de moldu que la carcasse !

- Par totalement sorcière, je devine que tu lui as jetée des sorts ?

- Oui, je lui ai jetée un sort pour qu'elle puisse voler et un autre d'accélération temporaire.

- Il t'en manque énormément ! Il faudra convaincre toutes les tranches d'âge, du plus jeunes ou plus vieux. Bon écoute Black, je veux que tu ailles voir Dumbledore dès qu'on rentrera. Demande-lui une autorisation pour aller dans le monde moldu cet après-midi. S'il est réticent, explique-lui ton idée ! Nous allons voir une amie moldue cet après-midi !

- Je peux demander aux autres de venir ?

- Oui si tu veux, pour ma part j'emmène Severus !

- Rogue !

- Oui, il nous sera sûrement utile. Allez, on rentre Black, préviens-moi dès que tu as les autorisations !

- Merci Anya !

- Je t'en prie Sirius.

Ils rentrèrent rapidement au château et Anya partit empaqueter ses cadeaux. Elle se rendit ensuite dans une salle d'étude où elle était sûre de trouver Severus. Elle ne perdit pas de temps cette fois, elle s'assit à côté de lui, ramena les affaires qu'il utilisait vers elle, le forçant ainsi à la regarder.

- Sanders, grogna-t-il en signe d'avertissement.

- Que fais-tu cet après-midi ?

- Je compte me cacher de toi pour que tu me laisses tranquille !

- Severus ! soupira-t-elle.

- Rien, je n'ai rien prévu!

- Super, tu viens avec nous dans le monde moldu !

- Tu as perdu la tête ?!

- Non, allez viens, ça va être marrant ! On va d'abord aller dans un garage et puis ensuite on verra bien !

- Qui ça on ?

- Les Maraudeurs je pense, et peut-être Lily !

- Hors de question que je passe ma journée avec des Gryffondors !

- Je suis une Gryffondor !

- Pas totalement !

- Severus, s'il te plait ! Je ferai tout ce que tu veux !

- Tu ne devrais pas dire ça à un Serpentard, Sanders !

- M'en fiche ! Alors ?

- D'accord, mais c'est bien parce que je n'ai aucune envie de perdre du temps à t'entendre couiner pour que je vienne !

- Merci ! Je viens te chercher dès qu'on part !

- Très bien, soupira le jeune homme.

Alors qu'Anya remontait dans son dortoir, elle croisa Sirius, apparemment très excité.

- Anya, c'est bon, il a dit oui ! J'ai prévenu les autres, ils sont d'accord et Lily vient aussi ! Je vais chercher de quoi manger aux cuisines et puis on y va ! On se rejoint dans le hall !

La jeune fille hocha la tête puis alla chercher ses affaires. Elle passa rapidement devant la salle d'étude pour prévenir Severus puis se rendit vers le hall. Quelques minutes plus tard, le Serpentard la rejoignit, un peu grincheux.

Il fut rapidement suivi des cinq Gryffondors.

- Allez, on y va ! Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il était plus prudent d'utiliser le Magicobus ! dit Black en montrant une bourse pleine de galions.

Ils sortirent rapidement du château et lorsqu'ils furent sûrs de ne plus être dans la barrière protectrice de Poudlard, ils appelèrent le bus. Sirius paya rapidement alors qu'Anya disait leur destination : Londres.

Bien que secoués, ils arrivèrent rapidement dans la capitale de la Grande-Bretagne. Le bus les déposa devant le Chaudron Baveur puis repartit dans un pop sonore.

- Suivez-moi, ordonna simplement Anya en dépassant le bar.

- Je déteste les moldus, grogna Severus.

- Rassure-toi, ils ne sont pas tous comme ma sœur…ou ton père, répondit Lily.

Anya vit du coin de l'œil le jeune Serpentard se tourner vers Lily et lui jeter un regard noir.

- Arrêtez ça, grogna Anya. Bon je vous préviens, l'amie que nous allons voir est une Cracmol alors pas de commentaire, ni d'insulte, sinon vous aurez affaire à moi !

Les six jeunes gens hochèrent rapidement la tête devant le regard particulièrement sérieux d'Anya.

Ils marchèrent près de dix minutes avant de s'arrêter devant un garage spécialisé dans la réparation des motos. Anya vit le regard de Sirius s'illuminer et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit ! rappela la jeune fille.

Elle poussa la porte puis entra, suivie de ses amis. L'atelier était assez sombre et sentait l'huile et le carburant. Le sol autrefois clair était parsemé de tâches de cambouis qu'on avait essayé de nettoyer. Ici et là, plusieurs motos étaient démontées, attendant d'être réparées.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda une voix derrière eux.

Anya se tourna vers l'homme qui avait parlé et lui fit un grand sourire.

- Anya ! s'exclama l'homme en ouvrant ses bras.

- Al !

La jeune fille se précipita dans ses bras et se serra contre lui en riant.

- Ca fait longtemps ! fit remarquer Anya.

- Un an que je ne t'ai pas vue, tu es devenue une très belle jeune fille dis-moi !

L'homme devait être âgé d'une soixantaine d'année, il était un peu bedonnant et avait de courts cheveux blancs, mais ses yeux bleus reflétaient une grande gentillesse.

- Merci Al ! Je te présente mes amis, ils sont dans la même école que moi !

Les étudiants virent le vieil homme se renfrogner, mais il reprit rapidement le sourire en se tournant vers Anya.

- Je suppose que tu n'es pas venue voir un vieil homme comme moi ! Lilou est en bas !

- Merci ! Vous venez ? dit-elle à ses amis.

Anya se dirigea vers le fond du garage près d'un escalier qui descendait.

- Il n'a pas eu l'air content de nous voir, fit remarquer Peter.

- Les parents de Lilou l'ont abandonnée en apprenant qu'elle était Cracmol alors il a un peu de mal avec les sorciers, expliqua Anya.

- Ça se comprend, marmonna James derrière elle.

Ils descendirent rapidement l'escalier en fer pour trouver une grande salle également remplie de motos. Une musique bruyante résonnait et on pouvait entendre une voix grogner des insultes dans le fond.

- Lilou ! appela Anya.

Les insultes s'arrêtèrent instantanément et un bruit de pas se fit entendre.

- Nya c'est toi ? demanda une voix.

Une jeune fille apparut alors devant eux. Elle n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler féminine. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds relevés en un chignon difforme et de grands yeux bleus dans un visage porcelaine parsemé de grandes traces noires. Ses mains étaient également imprégnées de cambouis et elle portait un grand bleu de travail, tenu par une ceinture. Le haut descendait sur sa taille, les bretelles s'accrochant dans son dos, révélant un petit haut blanc très sale.

Cela n'empêcha pas Anya de se jeter dans ses bras alors qu'elles éclataient de rire.

- Mon alcoolique ! Comment tu vas ? demanda la dénommée Lilou.

- Très bien !

- Alors que fais-tu ici ?

- Lilou, je voudrais te présenter des amis à moi ! Et tout le monde voici Elizabeth Tumser, ma meilleure amie dite Lilou !

- Salut tout le monde !

- Bonjour, répondirent les jeunes gens.

- Bon attends-moi là, je vais me changer et on ira chez Max !

- Ok !

La jeune fille arriva peu de temps après, débarbouillée et vêtue d'un grand jeans et d'un tee-shirt.

- C'est parti ! Alors que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Lilou, je te présente Sirius Black, il voudrait commercialiser les motos dans le monde sorcier !

Lilou regarda le jeune homme pendant quelques minutes, le rendant gêné puis détourna le regard vers son amie.

- Alors on va avoir du boulot ! s'exclama celle-ci.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, soupira Anya.

- Ils marchèrent un quart d'heure de plus avant de s'arrêter devant un immeuble. Lilou tapa rapidement le code d'entrée et ils montèrent les escaliers jusqu'au troisième étage. La jeune fille sortit une clé de sa poche et laissa passer les autres.

- Max, appela Lilou. Maxou, Nya est là !

Dans l'appartement, on put entendre un grand boum puis une porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

- La sorcière est de retour ! s'exclama la dénommée Max.

C'était une jeune fille du même âge que les deux autres, elle était brune avec de grands yeux verts. Son seul vêtement était par contre une grande serviette blanche autour de la taille.

- Ah merde, s'exclama la jeune fille en voyant qu'il y avait plus de monde que prévu.

Elle retourna rapidement dans sa salle de bain alors que les autres s'asseyaient sur le canapé.

Max ressortit quelques minutes plus tard parfaitement habillée cette fois-ci.

- Lilou, la prochaine fois que tu me dis que Nya est là, précise qu'elle n'est pas seule !

- Désolé, mais je ne pensais pas que tu prendrais une douche à cette heure !

- Ce crétin de Rob a fait exploser sa préparation, ma blouse est fichue ! Alors que se passe-t-il ?

- Max, je te présente mes amis : Lily Evans, Severus Rogue, James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow ! présenta Anya.

- Et ça c'est Rémus Lupin, dit Sirius avec un petit sourire.

- Ah oui, marmonna Anya pas plus gênée que ça. Enfin bref, Sirius aimerait commercialiser les motos dans le monde sorcier et j'ai pensé qu'avec une mécanicienne et une chimiste, on pourrait trouver le moyen d'y parvenir.

- Bon, s'exclama Lilou. Il faut que tu saches tout d'abord que dans le monde moldu, les motos ne sont accessibles qu'à une partie de la population, souvent des hommes d'ailleurs. Cependant, tu peux faire en sorte que ce ne soit pas le cas chez les sorciers.

- Oui, renchérit Anya. Par exemple, une mère ne laissera jamais son adolescent de fils monter sur une moto alors il faut faire en sorte qu'il ne court aucun danger.

- Tu peux également faire en sorte qu'elle soit assez confortable pour des personnes plus âgées.

- Que comptes-tu mettre dans tes motos pour qu'elles fonctionnent ? demanda Max.

- Euh de l'essence, dit Sirius.

- Aucun sorcier de Sang pur n'ira dans une station essence et tu as besoin d'eux si tu veux que ça marche, dit Severus.

- Tout à fait, renchérit Max. Il faut savoir que dans le monde moldu, les scientifiques ont de plus en plus peur que le pétrole disparaisse. De plus, c'est une matière polluante. Tu pourrais faire d'une pierre deux coups en fabriquant une nouvelle sorte d'essence non polluante !

- Peut-être en mélangeant la méthode moldue et sorcière, dit Severus.

- Eh ! Tu sais que je t'aime bien toi ! s'exclama Max en faisant un grand sourire à Severus qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

Il y eut un grand silence dans la pièce puis Anya se mit à rire, suivie des autres.

- Enfin bref, dit Lily en regardant son parchemin, il faut les rendre confortables, sécuritaires et créer une nouvelle essence. Autre chose ?

- Comme l'a déjà fait Sirius, on peut la faire voler, dit James.

- La faire transplaner, rajouta Peter.

- Y mettre quelques gadgets, proposa Lupin

- Il faudra aussi que tu fasses en sorte que les sorciers aient une certaine aptitude à la conduire, dit Lilou. Tu ne peux pas savoir le nombre de gens qui pensent savoir la conduire.

- Le risque pourra peut-être être limité si on fait en sorte qu'elles ressemblent au Magicobus, dit Anya. Il peut éviter toutes les voitures.

- Oui et on peut rajouter un sort de repousse-moldu, ajouta Sirius. Sans vouloir vous offenser bien sûr, rajouta t-il en voyant les regards de Lilou et de Max.

Ils passèrent ainsi toute la journée à discuter sur le projet à la grande joie de Sirius. Chacun trouvait une idée plus ou moins intéressante et Lily avait pu remplir une dizaine de parchemin.

A la fin de la journée, Sirius et Lilou étaient pratiquement associés, elle sur la mécanique et lui sur la gestion. Severus et Max s'étaient même proposés de créer un nouveau composant pour faire fonctionner la moto.

Ils rentrèrent épuisés vers six heures, se promettant de se revoir rapidement. Une fois arrivé à Poudlard, Sirius serra longuement Anya dans ses bras en lui disant des mercis à tout va.

_J'aime ces journées qui vous font oublier vos malheurs pendant un instant. Tout au long de la journée, je n'avais pas une seule fois pensé à Rémus alors qu'il était présent. J'ai également découvert un ami intéressant en la personne de Sirius Black. Comme quoi unir les deux mondes ne peut être que bénéfique ! _

_Fin du chapitre ! Merci à Doxies !!!_


	7. Chapter 7

Bonsoir à tout le monde ! Voici le 7ème chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'attend des reviews de votre part pour me dire que vous en pensez !

Alors bonne lecture et à très bientôt !

Christel

PS : Merci Doxies !!!

* * *

Aujourd'hui était la veille de Noël à Poudlard. Dans le château, on pouvait sentir une bonne odeur de cuisine. Les elfes s'étaient surpassés cette année. Ils avaient profité du peu d'élèves restés pour les fêtes pour faire des biscuits de Noël. Ainsi, à travers le château, apparaissaient de gros plats remplis de bonnes choses.

Anya avait finalement supplié les elfes de faire disparaître les plateaux à son approche car elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se goinfrer.

Severus et elle avaient passé toute leur matinée à observer le sang de Lupin afin de reconnaître le virus.

- Tu crois que les cellules changent de forme lors de la pleine lune ? demanda Anya.

- Aucune idée, mais avec la magie tout est possible alors je ne serais pas vraiment surpris.

Severus se détourna de la table et commença à ranger ses affaires.

- Tu t'en vas ? demanda Anya.

- Oui.

- Où tu vas ?

- Sanders, soupira-t-il exaspéré.

- Ben quoi ? demanda-t-elle avec une petite moue.

- Je vais voir ton amie Max, Dumbledore m'a donné l'autorisation de faire le projet sur une nouvelle énergie avec elle.

- C'est super ! Tu vas chez elle ?

- Oui, on se rejoint devant le garage d'Elisabeth.

- Alors amuse-toi bien ! Mais n'oublie pas Severus, si tu fais du mal à Max…

- Je sais, tu me réduiras en morceaux !

- Je ferai pire que ça, dit Anya d'une voix mortellement sérieuse.

Severus hocha simplement la tête puis sortit de la pièce.

Anya ne resta cependant pas longtemps seule puisque Lily entra apparemment en pleine réflexion à la vue de son expression.

Anya rangea rapidement le sang de Lupin puis se tourna vers son amie qui n'avait toujours pas levé la tête vers elle.

- Lily, appela-t-elle doucement.

- Potter est sous _Imperium,_ je ne vois que cette solution !

- Lily, aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, je ne lis pas encore dans tes pensées. J'ai bien essayé, mais je manque cruellement de patience ! Alors si tu me racontais tout depuis le début !

- Il ne me parle plus comme avant et ça va faire une semaine qu'il ne m'a pas demandé de sortir avec lui. Il se contente de me dire « bonjour » lorsqu'il me voit et il me parle le plus normalement possible ! Plus de sourire et plus de coiffure explosive ! Donc je pense qu'il est victime d'un sortilège.

- Tu te crois si importante pour penser que James ne veut tout simplement plus sortir avec toi ? demanda Anya avec un petit sourire.

Lily leva brusquement la tête, une remarque sur les lèvres puis s'arrêta.

- Il ne m'aime plus, souffla-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas dit cela, mais peut-être que James en a tout simplement assez d'attendre. Tu lui as quand même mené la vie dure ces dernières années.

- Oui c'est vrai. Mais pourquoi je me prends la tête, c'est très bien, plus de Potter pour me pourrir la vie, dit Lily, essayant de se convaincre.

- Tu sais je ne pense pas que tu arriverais à convaincre un enfant de cinq ans sourd et aveugle !

Lily soupira et s'assit sur un fauteuil.

- Il ne m'aime plus !

- Lily, je ne te comprends plus, ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

- Si bien sûr, mais quand même, c'est bizarre !

- Tu peux toujours le convaincre de sortir avec toi si tu veux !

- Non hors de question ! Je suis enfin débarrassée de lui !

Lily perdit son sourire puis baissa la tête.

- Je suis pathétique hein ?

- Plutôt oui !

- Eh, tu es censée me remonter le moral !

- Désolé ! Mais je ne vois pas où est le problème. Si tu l'aimes, sors avec lui !

- Je ne l'aime pas !

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui !

- Bien, alors il n'y a aucun souci !

- Oui. Et toi que faisais-tu ?

- Oh une simple potion. Allez viens, on va aller se promener, ça fait quelques minutes que je n'ai pas mangé de ces merveilleux biscuits de Noël !

Elles passèrent quelques heures ensemble à parler et à traîner dans le château et dans le parc. Elles avaient même réussi à faire un bonhomme de neige.

Après le dîner, elles se rendirent à la salle commune où les Maraudeurs étaient assis près de la cheminée. Les elfes leur avaient apportés du chocolat chaud et des biscuits. En voyant ça, Anya se jeta immédiatement dessus.

- Anya, tu viens juste de manger, soupira Lily.

- Et alors, on n'a pas souvent des gâteaux aussi bons !

- Tu es un ventre sur patte, fit remarquer Sirius.

- Même pas vrai et puis je n'arrête pas de me dépenser alors faut bien que je mange ! dit la jeune fille en lui tirant la langue. Au fait, c'est bien que vous soyez là, je voulais qu'on discute du projet de potions. Vous avez des idées ?

- J'aimerais beaucoup faire cette potion que j'ai vu à la page 47 du livre « Comment rendre fous nos profs ? », dit Sirius d'un ton rêveur.

- C'est cela oui et tu t'arrangeras avec Lloyd lorsqu'il te pendra par les pieds dans son cachot pour t'écarteler, répondit Anya.

- Merci pour l'image, dit Sirius.

- Enfin bref, d'autres idées brillantes ?

- Sûrement pas aussi brillante que la tienne alors vas-y, dis-nous tout, dit James avec un petit sourire.

- J'ai pensé que nous pouvions faire du _Véritaserum_ !

- Mais enfin Anya, cette potion n'est même pas enseignée aux septième années, fit remarquer Lupin.

_Toi, je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Va voir ailleurs si ta chère Tia ne veut pas jouer aux sangsues avec toi ! Vous croyez que je ne vous entends pas ! Eh oh, ca va hein, le premier qui me dit que je suis méchante, ca va mal aller !_

- Merci Lupin, je le sais déjà car contrairement à certains je suis dotée d'un cerveau, grogna Anya.

James lui fit de gros yeux auxquels elle répondit en haussant les épaules.

- Donc, tu parlais du _Véritaserum_, continue, dit Sirius.

- Et bien le fait qu'elle ne soit pas au programme fait déjà de cette potion une expérience particulièrement intéressante. On pourrait faire un exposé et prendre des photographies pendant sa création. J'ai même pensé qu'on pourrait montrer à Lloyd qu'elle fonctionnait bien.

- Oui je vois déjà ça d'ici, Lloyd qui nous posera des tas de questions indiscrètes : « M. Black, est-ce vous qui aviez lâché un strangulot dans mon bureau l'année dernière ? », et moi je lui répondrais gentiment « Tout à fait professeur, votre tête ne me revenait pas ce jour-là et vous m'aviez traité de larve de véracrasse au cours précédent », dit Sirius avec une grimace comique.

- Et bien il faudra faire en sorte que ce soit l'un de nous qui interroge et promette de poser des questions inoffensives ! dit James.

- D'accord si c'est moi qui interroge Anya ! s'exclama Sirius.

- Pourquoi moi et pourquoi toi ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Je suis sûre que tu as des tonnes de secrets ! s'exclama le jeune homme.

- Bon aller, je peux bien te le dire maintenant, j'ai caché le cadavre de Valette Simmons dans le placard du deuxième étage près de la salle de classe d'Arithmancie !

- Nous disons donc Valette Simmons dans le placard du deuxième étage, tuée par Anya Sanders, quelle arme ? demanda Lily avec un grand sourire.

Valette Simmons était une jeune fille du même âge qu'eux avec qui était sorti Sirius. Elle avait quitté brusquement Poudlard en quatrième année lorsque ses parents avaient vu ses résultats scolaires particulièrement médiocres.

- Je me disais bien aussi que c'était louche ce départ précipité ! dit Sirius en entrant dans le jeu.

- Oui, en fait, j'étais particulièrement jalouse d'elle alors je l'ai éliminée !

- Je savais bien que mon charme faisait encore effet !

Anya se mit à rire alors que Lupin se renfrognait.

- Ne rêve pas Black, tu pourrais être un toutou très obéissant que je ne voudrais pas de toi ! dit Anya en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Tu me brises le cœur !

- C'est cela oui ! Alors vous êtes d'accord ? demanda finalement Anya.

- C'est d'accord ! On commence quand ?

- Dès la rentrée, on doit avoir du temps devant nous au cas où on ne la réussit pas du premier coup.

- Pff, vous avez de la chance, grogna Lily en les regardant. Moi il n'y a qu'Alice qui est intéressante, les deux autres sont des pimbêches sans cervelle !

- C'était pourtant tes amies, fit remarquer Sirius.

- D'après Eva, je cite « Ecoute Lily, il faut que tu choisisses, c'est nous ou Sanders, tu ne peux pas avoir les deux, ça risque de ruiner notre réputation ! ».

- Oh, ca veut dire que tu m'as choisie moi ? demanda Anya avec un petit sourire.

- Bien sûr ! Ca va faire quatre ans que je n'avais pas entendu un mot intelligent sortir de leur bouche, je commençais à me demander si les fées qui s'étaient penchées sur leur berceau n'avaient pas privilégié la beauté aux autres qualités !

_Oh copinnnnnneeeee !_

Sans prévenir, Anya lui sauta dessus et l'entoura de ses bras.

- Anya, tu m'écrases !

- C'est parce que je suis très contente ! dit Anya en la serrant exagérément.

Lily finit par se mettre à rire, vite rejointe par Anya qui finit par la lâcher.

- Et toi Lily, qu'avez-vous décidé d'étudier comme potion ? demanda James d'un ton très sérieux.

_Oh je suis très fière de toi mon petit Potter ! Si j'étais un professeur, je t'aurais accordé au moins cinquante points ! Très sérieux !_

- Eh bien avec Alice on pensait faire une potion pour retrouver pendant un bref instant un souvenir très lointain. Nous n'en avons pas encore parlé aux deux autres, mais leur avis ne comptera pas beaucoup de toute façon ! La dernière fois qu'on les a vues, elles voulaient créer une nouvelle crème pour la peau !

- Tu aurais dû les laisser faire rien que pour voir le résultat ! dit Anya avec un grand sourire.

- Vous avez un très mauvais fond Miss Sanders ! dit le professeur McGonagall en entrant dans la salle commune.

- C'est vous qui avez insinué que c'était méchant, pas moi, dit Anya avec un petit sourire auquel répondit son professeur.

- Le professeur Dumbledore voudrait vous voir, le mot de passe est Père Noël, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- J'arrive tout de suite !

Le professeur McGonagall hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce. Anya salua rapidement ses amis puis sortit.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le bureau du directeur, celui-ci était derrière son bureau, plusieurs plateaux de gâteaux posés devant lui, et avait l'air d'étudier lesquels étaient les meilleurs.

- Ah bonjour Anya, assieds-toi ! Tu veux un gâteau ?

- Non merci, je n'arrête pas d'en manger depuis ce matin !

- Comme moi, dit-il avec un grand sourire. Je voulais t'informer que ta potion avait bien fonctionné, regarde !

Le directeur leva sa main et bougea ses doigts, l'auriculaire répondait presque totalement au cerveau. Il ne pouvait certes plus le plier, mais au moins il ne restait plus totalement immobile.

- Je suis ravie que cela ait fonctionné !

- Oui moi aussi. Mais je ne t'ai pas fait appeler pour ça, du moins pas seulement. Le chef des Aurors m'a appelé tout à l'heure. Il voudrait que tu le rejoignes au département des Aurors, je pense qu'il a une mission à te confier. Je t'autorise à y aller, mais je veux que tu sois rentrée pour dix-sept heures le temps de te préparer pour le réveillon. D'ailleurs, ce serait bien que tu portes une robe pour l'occasion !

- Professeur, soupira Anya.

- Tu sais je t'aime beaucoup ma petite Anya, si j'avais des petits-enfants, je voudrais qu'ils soient comme toi ! Et ça me fait beaucoup de peine que tu ne portes jamais de jolies robes comme les filles de ton âge ! Il faut que tu vives ton adolescence comme les autres !

_Espèce de vieux manipulateur !_

- Très bien, je mettrai une robe ce soir !

- Parfait ! Sers-toi de la cheminée, la poudre est dans le bocal noir, je préviendrai tes amis de ton absence !

- Merci professeur.

Anya s'approcha de la cheminée, prit une grande poignée de poudre de cheminette et rentra à l'intérieur. Elle lâcha la poudre et prononça distinctement « Ministère de la Magie ». Elle se sentit alors happer et put voir de nombreuses cheminées avant d'atterrir d'une façon peu gracieuse dans le hall du ministère.

Elle alla rapidement vers les gardes qui l'arrêtèrent.

- Motif de la visite ? demanda l'un d'eux.

- J'ai rendez-vous avec Spenser Eckart, le directeur du département des Aurors.

- Vous êtes ? demanda-t-il suspicieusement.

- Anya Sanders.

- Bien, on m'a prévenu de votre visite, le département est au quatrième étage.

Le garde lui donna un badge et elle se dirigea rapidement vers les ascenseurs. Autour d'elle, les gens la regardaient un peu bizarrement, elle vit même deux vieilles femmes la regarder en chuchotant.

_Moui, je ne suis pas sûre que le jeans large et le t-shirt à manche longue soient très appropriés au ministère ! _

Une fois sortie de l'ascenseur, Anya se dirigea vers sa droite, longeant un long couloir. Elle arriva devant une grande porte ouverte, gardée par deux Aurors.

- Et bien fillette, tu t'es perdue ? demanda l'un d'eux avec un sourire goguenard.

- Pas que je sache non. Je viens pour voir Spenser Eckart !

- Ben voyons ! T'entends ça Roby, la gamine veut voir le chef ! dit-il avec un grand rire.

- Mouais, je comprends pourquoi ils vous ont mis aux portes vous ! dit Anya en grimaçant.

- Pardon ? demanda le dénommé Roby, furieux.

- Bien ce que je disais, pas moyen de connecter deux neurones ! rajouta Anya.

Les deux Aurors, vexés, commencèrent à sortir leur baguette pour la pointer vers la jeune fille.

- Messieurs, si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver à Saint-Mangouste, je vous conseille de ranger vos baguettes ! ordonna le chef des Aurors en apparaissant derrière eux. Anya, viens !

La jeune fille se retint de leur tirer la langue, mais ne put s'empêcher de leur faire un petit sourire avant de suivre l'Auror.

- J'apprécierais que tu ne blesses aucun de mes hommes jeune fille, commença Eckart avec une voix qui se voulait sévère.

- C'est eux qui ont commencé !

- Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais on ne s'attaque pas à plus faible que soi !

- Mais je suis faible, dit Anya avec une petite moue.

- Si je n'avais pas vu dans quel état tu as ramené le mercenaire la dernière fois, je te croirais presque !

Anya eut un petit rire qu'elle fit vite disparaître en voyant le nombre de personnes qui la regardait. Peu d'adolescents devaient avoir le droit d'entrer dans ce département.

Le chef n'y fit même pas attention et fit entrer la jeune fille dans son bureau avant de fermer la porte.

- Alors comment vas-tu ?

- Plutôt bien et vous ?

- Je suis en vacances ce soir alors tout va bien. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je t'ai fait venir, je voulais te donner ta prochaine mission maintenant, ça te permettra de la préparer à l'avance.

Anya hocha la tête pour posa la question qu'elle avait sur les lèvres depuis quelques temps.

- Comment va la famille Stanlaw ? demanda-t-elle.

- Bien, nous avons arrêté le chef de la bande. Quant à la famille de Yan Stanlaw, nous leur avons jeté un sortilège d'amnésie. Anna a totalement oublié l'épisode avec le mercenaire. Ils croient tous que leur père est bel et bien mort.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est la meilleure idée. Je rêverais de savoir que ma mère est en vie.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais Yan ne veut pas arrêter son travail alors nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes avant que le chef se remette à parler.

- Avant de t'expliquer en quoi consiste ta mission, je voudrais te donner ceci, considère ça comme un cadeau de Noël.

L'homme ouvrit un tiroir et tendit un étui à Anya.

- Waouh, c'est un étui à baguette comme ceux des Aurors !

L'étui était embriqué dans une ceinture afin de l'accrocher autour de la taille. Il était de couleur marron et l'insigne des Aurors y était gravé.

- Merci ! Merci beaucoup !

- Et bien, je ne sais pas si mon fils serait aussi heureux de voir un étui à baguette ! dit un Auror en entrant dans le bureau.

- Ah ! Anya, je te présente le capitaine Harold Potter, c'est lui qui va t'expliquer en quoi consiste cette mission.

- Tu me suis ? demanda le capitaine à Anya.

La jeune fille hocha la tête puis salua Eckart qui lui souhaita un Joyeux Noël.

Potter la conduisit dans un bureau un peu éloigné et la fit asseoir.

- Bien ! Nous avons appris par un revendeur qu'un élève de Poudlard a acheté un bracelet d'Hadès dans l'Allée des Embrumes ! Tu sais ce que c'est ?

- C'est un bracelet qui, lorsqu'on le porte, donne pouvoir et intelligence.

- Exactement ! Malheureusement, ce bracelet fait partie de la branche de la magie noire et quiconque le porte peut devenir totalement fou. Nous voudrions que tu le récupères et que tu nous le confies.

- Qui l'a acheté ?

- Grégoire Korben…

- Serdaigle de cinquième année, assez intelligent, en temps normal il est très sérieux, ce n'est pas son genre. Le problème, c'est qu'il est en vacances pour le moment, il ne rentre que dans une semaine.

- Nous le savons, c'est pourquoi on te le dit maintenant, pour que tu te prépares à l'avance. Pénétrer dans un dortoir n'est pas tout à fait une chose qu'on fait à la légère.

Anya hocha la tête en regardant les photographies que les Aurors avaient prises du bracelet.

- Et Korben ?

- Il est mineur ; dès que tu nous ramènes le bracelet, nous prévenons ses parents. De plus, il a un casier vierge alors nous ne pouvons pas le condamner pour cette fois.

- Pourquoi ne pas en informer ses parents dès maintenant ?

- M. Korben est l'un des assistants personnels du directeur du Département de la Justice. Ces personnes-là ne vivent que pour les preuves alors on va lui en donner plusieurs : le témoignage de notre revendeur et le bracelet.

- Très bien. Autre chose ?

Le regard du capitaine changea.

- Je te trouve un peu jeune pour faire ce genre de travail.

- Certes, mais je suis la plus apte à le faire.

- Je ne voudrais pas que mon fils le fasse.

- Pour ma part, je crois que James serait enchanté !

- Tu le connais ?

- Nous sommes dans la même maison et dans la même classe.

- Il ne m'a jamais parlé de toi, avoua l'homme.

- J'en suis persuadée. James ne s'intéresse qu'à sa future femme Lily Evans !

- Ah elle par contre, j'en ai entendu parler ! dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Au fait, vous ne deviez pas être en deuxième lune de miel vous ?

- Décidemment, tu sais tout toi ! Nous sommes rentrés hier. James le savait, mais il voulait rester avec ses amis. Et toi, pourquoi tu n'es pas chez toi ?

- Mon père est de garde pour les vacances.

- Ton père c'est Matt Sanders, c'est ça ?

- Oui, vous le connaissez ?

- Il fait du très bon travail. Eckart essaie de le faire embaucher par le ministère comme Auror moldu, mais ça coince au niveau des grands chefs.

- Au moins, il essaie.

- Oui. Aller, rentre maintenant, une jeune fille comme toi n'a rien à faire dans un endroit pareil.

Harold Potter raccompagna la jeune fille jusqu'à la porte, la salua puis repartit à son bureau. Anya se dirigea rapidement vers le hall puis retourna à Poudlard.

Alors qu'elle parcourait les couloirs menant à son dortoir, elle stoppa brutalement son pas. A quelques mètres d'elle, se tenait Rémus Lupin, appuyé contre un mur, l'attendant visiblement. Anya serra les poings puis avança rapidement, essayant de l'ignorer.

- Ne t'enfuis pas, il faut que nous parlions tous les deux, dit Rémus en marchant droit vers elle.

- Je ne crois pas non !

Rémus accéléra le pas et lui attrapa le bras.

- Lâche-moi Lupin !

- Sûrement pas !

Anya lui jeta un regard noir puis essaya de se dégager.

- Tu oublies à qui tu as à faire Anya, je ne me ferai pas avoir une deuxième fois ! Je veux te parler et tu vas m'écouter !

- Dans tes rêves Lupin !

- Tu es la personne la plus têtue que je connaisse ! Mais je ne te laisserai pas penser que je ne suis qu'une personne détestable !

- C'est pourtant ce que tu es !

Anya le pinça violemment et réussit à se dégager. Elle se mit à courir rapidement, mais Rémus la rattrapa en quelques secondes. Il lui prit violemment le bras et la plaqua contre un mur.

- Ce n'est pas totalement de ma faute Anya !

- Je ne veux rien savoir !

- Je voulais seulement passer la soirée avec toi !

- La ferme ! grogna la jeune fille.

- Anya !

- Tais-toi ! cria-t-elle en commençant à le frapper. Je ne veux plus t'entendre !

- Eh que se passe-t-il ici ? s'exclama la voix du concierge en arrivant dans le couloir. Arrêtez ça immédiatement ou je vous mets en retenue ! Retournez dans vos dortoirs, tout de suite !

Anya se dégagea rapidement puis alla s'enfermer dans les toilettes. Elle y resta une demi-heure, le temps de faire disparaître les traces de larmes et de se calmer.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le dortoir, ses amis étaient apparemment très occupés : Sirius jouait aux échecs avec Lupin, Lily lisait un livre et James travaillait.

_Enfin, il fait semblant de travailler vu la façon dont il jette des coups d'œil à sa bien-aimée toutes les deux secondes !_

- Anya, tu es de retour, fit remarquer Lily en fermant son livre.

- Joli étui, dit Sirius.

- C'est le père Noël des Aurors qui me l'a offert ! dit-elle toute contente en montrant son cadeau.

- J'en ai jamais eu des cadeaux comme ça moi ! dit James en faisant la moue.

- Ca, c'est parce que ton petit papa croit que tu es encore très innocent ! Je n'ai pas voulu le contredire !

- Tu as vu mon père ?

- Oui, c'est lui qui m'a confié ma prochaine mission.

- Qui est ? demanda Sirius.

- Il faudra me torturer pour le savoir Black !

- Ca peut s'arranger ! répondit-il en sortant sa baguette.

- Tu veux vraiment te mesurer à moi ?

Le jeune homme la regarda quelques secondes puis rangea sa baguette.

- A tout bien y penser, non ! J'entends encore l'horrible bruit de craquement lorsque tu as cassé le bras de cet homme !

Anya leva les yeux au ciel puis se tourna vers son amie.

- Bon Lily, tu viens, on va se préparer pour Noël !

- Se préparer ! Tu es sûre qu'ils ne t'ont pas fait un lavage de cerveau en plus de te confier une mission ces Aurors ? demanda Lily.

- J'ai promis à Dumbledore que je mettrais une robe pour Noël et je n'en ai pas !

- Attends, Dumbledore t'a convaincu de mettre une robe ! s'exclama Lily

- Oui, il m'a fait le coup du vieux qui aurait bien voulu que je sois sa petite fille ! Encore un peu et il m'aurait dit qu'il allait bientôt mourir !

- Cet homme est très fort !

- Tout à fait d'accord ! rajouta James.

- Bon tu viens ! s'exclama Anya.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et suivit la jeune fille jusqu'au dortoir.

Après deux longues heures où Anya refusa pas moins de dix robes que lui montrait Lily, elles furent enfin prêtes. Anya avait opté pour une robe longue à manches longues noires et Lily pour une jupe.

Les garçons les attendaient dans le dortoir et Anya eut un petit sourire en voyant que Rose Callum était près de Peter.

_Si ce n'est pas mignon !_

Après avoir complimenté les filles sur leur tenue, ils partirent tous dans la Grande Salle où le repas allait être donné. En chemin, ils croisèrent Severus qu'Anya alla saluer.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle.

- Alors quoi ?

- Severus, ne me fait pas languir ! Comment ça s'est passé avec Max ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas !

- Severus Rogue, si tu ne veux pas que je te pende dans la Grande Salle, nu comme un ver et la tête en bas, tu me racontes tout !

- Ça s'est très bien passé, nous avons vu comment nous allions organiser tout ça. Nous allons faire des recherches chacun de notre côté et nous revoir dans quelques semaines !

- Super !

Severus se contenta d'hocher la tête.

- Si c'est super, pourquoi sembles-tu si contrarié ? demanda doucement Anya.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle puis passa sa main dans sa nuque.

- Je n'en sais strictement rien, j'ai cette impression de malaise depuis quelques minutes.

- Allez viens manger, ça ira mieux après !

- Peut-être.

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la salle et s'installèrent. Anya ne savait plus où regarder ; c'était magnifique. La table était couverte de bonnes choses, la salle était encore plus décorée que d'habitude et de la neige tombait du faux ciel.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le professeur Dumbledore se leva, son verre à la main.

- Je vous souhaite à tous un très Joyeux Noël. Puisse cette nouvelle année vous apporter que du bonheur ! dit-il en levant son verre.

Toute la table leva son verre puis ils commencèrent à manger.

_Waouh ! C'est de la dinde aux marrons que je vois et là de la bierreaubeurre ! Oh des langoustes ! Stop Anya calme toi, tout le monde te regarde !_

Anya se racla la gorge puis commença à se servir sans baver sur les plats cette fois.

L'humeur fut au beau fixe pendant toute la soirée. Ils firent sauter des pétards lors du dessert et le professeur Dumbledore leur annonça même qu'une salle avait été préparée pour qu'ils s'amusent entre eux.

Après avoir terminé le repas, ils se dirigèrent tous vers une salle du troisième étage. Tout comme la Grande Salle, elle avait été décorée avec bon goût : une table au fond recelait de boissons et de buches de Noël, et une radio chantait des musiques de fête. Anya se précipita sur un des fauteuils moelleux et se détendit. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à la rejoindre alors que Peter et Rose s'éclipsaient.

- Ah l'amour ! s'exclama Sirius.

- Un sentiment que tu ne connaîtras jamais si tu t'obstines à rester un Don Juan ! fit remarquer Anya.

- Et comment peux-tu être sûre que je n'ai jamais été amoureux ?

- Parce que si tu tombais amoureux, on le saurait : la moitié des filles se mettraient à pleurer et l'autre moitié tenterait de te faire boire des filtres d'amour !

Sirius la regarda un instant puis lui jeta un regard noir, preuve qu'elle avait raison. Les autres se mirent à rire sauf Severus qui regardait droit devant lui.

- Tu vas bien Severus ? demanda Anya.

- Je n'ai jamais ri à une blague de Black, pourquoi le ferais-je maintenant ?

- Je me serai attendue à une remarque au moins, genre « ça nous fera des vacances » ou « pourvu que l'une d'elles se goure dans son filtre et l'empoisonne » !

Le jeune homme ne répondit toujours pas, se contentant d'hausser les épaules.

- Tu ne vas pas mieux ? demanda Anya en s'approchant de lui.

Severus lui jeta un regard noir, lui faisant ainsi comprendre que ça ne les regardait pas, ni elle ni les autres.

- Je t'en prie, ne prends pas tes grands airs avec moi et raconte-moi tout !

- Il n'y a rien à raconter, j'ai l'impression étrange qu'il est arrivé quelque chose de grave et je ne sais pas quoi !

- Tu as peut-être tout simplement oublié de faire quelque chose et ça te travaille inconsciemment, proposa Sirius.

Severus le regarda un instant très surpris, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ce qu'il lui parle.

- Ou tu as trop mangé de biscuits et tu te sens mal, suggéra James alors qu'Anya levait les yeux au ciel.

- Tu avais dit que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, tu le saurais, dit soudain Lily d'une petite voix.

Severus leva rapidement la tête vers elle, à la fois surpris et en colère qu'elle parle de ça.

- Ne dis pas de sottises Evans, j'avais huit ans !

- Tu étais entouré d'une lueur magique lorsque tu as prononcé ça ! s'exclama Lily.

- De quoi vous parlez ? demanda James.

- Il n'en est jamais arrivé à une telle extrémité ! s'exclama Severus en se levant.

- Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il pète un câble ! cria Lily en se levant à son tour.

- Ne dis pas ça !

- Ah oui et pourquoi ? Parce que tu sais que j'ai raison ?!

Le jeune homme allait se jeter sur Lily lorsqu'Anya s'interposa entre eux.

- Severus, regarde-moi ! Crois-tu que cela pourrait être possible ?

Severus détourna son regard de Lily pour le poser sur Anya.

- Réponds ! murmura Anya.

- Je n'en sais rien !

- On ne va pas prendre le risque ! dit Anya en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Eh, mais attendez, c'est quoi cette histoire ? demanda Sirius en se levant.

Lily regarda un instant Severus qui détourna le regard.

- Le père de Severus est un homme assez violent. Il criait souvent sur sa mère et lorsqu'il était très en colère, il la frappait. Un de ces jours, Severus a promis qu'il serait averti lorsque sa mère serait en danger. Lorsqu'il l'a dit, un courant magique l'a parcouru des pieds à la tête.

- Donc, si je comprends bien, on va aller vérifier que la maman de Severus va bien, dit James.

- Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom Potter !

- Désolé, tout le monde se permet de t'appeler ainsi, alors je croyais qu'un traité de paix avait été signé ! dit James avec un sourire goguenard.

- On y va, dit Anya.

- Attendez ! Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée ! fit remarquer Lupin

Anya sentit son cœur se serrer, elle avait essayé de ne plus faire attention à lui et voilà qu'il se mettait à parler.

- On n'a pas vraiment le choix, fit remarquer Sirius.

La jeune fille vérifia qu'elle avait bien sa baguette, prit sa cape et la mit autour d'elle.

- Sirius, tu as toujours l'autorisation de Dumbledore pour prendre le Magicobus ? demanda Anya.

- Oui, dit Sirius en sortant un parchemin de sa poche.

- Bon, ça ne va pas être facile, mais à six on pourra sûrement changer la date ! Vous êtes prêt ?

Les autres hochèrent la tête puis pointèrent leur baguette vers le parchemin qui, après avoir reçu le sortilège approprié, fut à la date d'aujourd'hui.

- On y va !

Les autres enfilèrent rapidement leur cape puis sortirent tous de la salle. Les Maraudeurs vérifièrent rapidement la carte pour voir s'il n'y avait personne, puis ils purent sortir du château en toute tranquillité.

Ils marchèrent pendant près de dix minutes dans la neige avant d'atteindre la limite de la barrière. Anya fit étinceler sa baguette et le bus apparut devant eux.

Ils montèrent dans le bus sous le regard suspicieux du chauffeur qui vérifia plusieurs fois le mot de Dumbledore. Il finit par hausser les épaules puis se mit en route à l'adresse que lui avait indiquée Severus.

Ils arrivèrent à l'Impasse du Tisseur vingt minutes plus tard. Ils se dirigèrent vers la maison de Severus, celui-ci en tête tenant fermement sa baguette dans les mains.

- Severus, tu nous donnes l'autorisation de neutraliser ton père s'il devient violent ? demanda Anya.

- Je vous y autorise, grogna le jeune homme en serrant son poing.

Il s'arrêta devant une petite maison assez lugubre.

_- Alohomora_, murmura-t-il.

Aussitôt la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre. Les jeunes gens entrèrent le plus silencieusement possible, la baguette en main et le regard alerte.

Cependant, ils ne furent pas longtemps silencieux lorsque quelqu'un posa une main sur l'épaule d'Anya et la balança contre le mur.

Anya poussa un cri de douleur et la lumière s'alluma. L'homme devant eux était effrayant, il était assez corpulent, les cheveux noirs et le teint cireux. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et sa démarche démontrait qu'il était totalement ivre. Il éclata bruyamment de rire en regardant Severus.

- Comment t'a-t-elle prévenu hein ?! s'exclama-t-il. Elle a utilisé encore ses trucs de monstres ! Je lui avais pourtant dit, je ne voulais pas que tu y ailles dans cette école de fous ! Elle m'a supplié encore et encore !

- Où est-elle ? demanda Severus en serrant les dents.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es venu la sauver ! Laisse-moi rire ! Et tu as amené d'autres monstres avec toi !

- Où est ma mère ?

L'homme lui jeta un regard noir puis sans prévenir lui flanqua un coup de poing dans le visage.

- Ne me parle plus jamais comme ça bon à rien ! Tu devrais me…

Le père de Severus s'arrêta brusquement de parler, ses yeux s'immobilisèrent alors qu'il tombait en avant laissant apercevoir la silhouette d'Anya sa baguette pointée devant elle.

- Je sais qu'on ne doit pas lancer un sort dans le dos ou utiliser sa baguette sur un adversaire étant dépourvu, mais ce dingue m'a luxé l'épaule ! grogna Anya.

Lily et Lupin aidèrent rapidement Severus à se lever puis ils se séparèrent pour fouiller les pièces.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la voix de Lily se fit entendre.

- Je l'ai trouvée !

Aussitôt, les adolescents se précipitèrent vers la cuisine où était Lily.

Severus se jeta sur sa mère lorsqu'il arriva, mais elle était déjà inconsciente. Elle portait de nombreuses traces de coups et sa tempe saignait abondamment.

Lily et James firent rapidement apparaître un brancard et l'y mirent le plus doucement possible.

- Il faut l'amener à Saint-Mangouste.

- Non à Poudlard, dit Anya.

- Pourquoi Poudlard ? demanda Sirius.

- Parce que je sais transplaner et que je connais Poudlard, mais je n'y arriverai pas toute seule !

- Depuis quand sais-tu le faire ? demanda Sirius, surpris.

- Ce n'est pas le moment, grogna Severus.

- Quelqu'un d'autre sait transplaner ? demanda Lily.

- Moi, dit Lupin en s'avançant.

Anya devint subitement blanche mais hocha rapidement la tête

- Bien alors, tu vas transplaner à l'endroit exact où se trouve la limite de la barrière près du panneau indiquant que le château est dangereux pour les moldus, d'accord ?

- Oui !

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard puis posa une main sur le brancard et l'autre sur la mère de Severus. De son côté, Lupin fit de même.

- Un, deux, trois !

Aussitôt, Anya sentit la désagréable impression de passer dans un tuyau. Cela dura quelques secondes avant qu'ils n'atterrissent durement sur le sol. Anya se releva rapidement, vérifiant l'état de Mme Rogue puis se tourna vers Lupin.

- En avant ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Le jeune homme suivit rapidement Anya qui faisait déjà léviter le brancard. Ils coururent vers le château le plus rapidement possible, ne se souciant même pas de la porte d'entrée ouverte et de McGonagall qui les attendait devant.

- Inconscients ! s'exclama-t-elle avec rage. Où étiez-vous ?

- Pas le temps professeur ! Vous pouvez nous refiler des retenues à tout va, mais nous aimerions emmener cette femme chez Mme Pomfresh avant !

Le professeur de Métamorphose sembla alors remarquer le corps derrière eux et les laissa passer.

- Merci, souffla Anya.

Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers l'infirmerie où Anya hurla le nom de l'infirmière.

- Combien de fois devrais-je vous dire de ne pas hurler dans une infirmerie ? s'exclama-t-elle.

- Désolé, mais c'est une urgence !

Anya posa rapidement le brancard sur un lit alors que Pomfresh s'approchait.

- Qui est cette femme ?

- Peu importe, soignez-là s'il vous plait !

- Vous me devrez des explications Miss Sanders !

- Tout ce que vous voulez !

Anya et Lupin se reculèrent alors que McGonagall et Dumbledore entraient, suivis du reste du groupe.

- Alors ? s'exclama Severus en se précipitant vers sa mère.

- Rien de grave, rassurez-vous M. Rogue. Elle a des blessures superficielles, un bras cassé et souffre d'une sévère malnutrition, rien que la magie ne puisse soigner !

- Jeunes gens, j'aimerais vous voir un instant s'il vous plait ? demanda Dumbledore en sortant de l'infirmerie.

Les adolescents le suivirent en soupirant.

- Je crois que vous nous devez une explication.

Severus soupira puis commença à raconter ce qui s'était passé : sa sensation de malaise, l'idée de Lily, son envie d'aller secourir sa mère, la confrontation avec son père et leur retour.

- Bien que votre désir de sauver Mme Rogue était tout à fait sincère, je ne cautionne pas qu'une telle chose se produise ! En l'absence de vos parents, c'est moi qui suis responsable de vous je vous rappelle, et je n'admets pas qu'on puisse s'enfuir ainsi de Poudlard ! Et je suppose que l'idée vient de toi Anya ?

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que tu es la seule à avoir des idées aussi tordues ! D'autres que toi seraient sûrement venus me prévenir, mais non ! Toi et ton goût de l'aventure ! Bien, le professeur McGonagall vous donnera la punition que vous méritez ! Quant à moi, je vais prévenir les Aurors qu'ils ont un moldu stupéfié à l'Impasse du Tisseur !

Dumbledore se détourna et partit rejoindre son bureau.

- Jusqu'à la fin des vacances, je vous interdis de sortir de ce château ! Oui, M. Potter, même pour vous entraîner au Quidditch ! dit-elle en voyant le regard horrifié de James. Et je vous enlève vingt points à chacun ! Considérez mon indulgence comme un cadeau de Noël ! Maintenant, retournez à votre dortoir ! M. Rogue, vous pouvez aller voir votre mère !

Les adolescents se regardèrent puis prirent la direction de la salle commune de Gryffondors. Anya fit un sourire à Severus puis suivit les autres.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils furent harceler par Peter qui se demandait où ils étaient passés. Indulgents, ils lui firent une place sur le canapé et lui racontèrent toute l'histoire.

_C'était mon premier Noël aussi mouvementé ! Si, si, je vous assure ! Je suis quand même retournée chez Mme Pomfresh le lendemain pour lui demander de me passer un baume sur l'épaule ! Enfin, je n'ose pas imaginer ce que sera mon nouvel an ! _


	8. Chapter 8

Contrairement à ce qu'avait pensé Anya, la semaine suivante se passa le plus calmement possible. Le matin de Noël, Anya et ses amis s'étaient précipités sous le sapin de Noël que les elfes avaient installé dans la salle commune.

Anya avait été surprise de voir que Lily et les Maraudeurs lui avaient offert quelque chose. Bien sûr, elle avait également prévu d'en offrir un à chacun d'eux.

_Sauf peut-être Lupin ! Dommage, celui-là je l'avais acheté bien avant les autres !_

De la part de Lily, elle avait reçu un collier, simple, avec un petit pendentif. Les Maraudeurs s'étaient mis ensemble pour lui acheter un canif ayant plusieurs gadgets. Elle en avait été très contente. Son père lui avait offert une montre et une nouvelle cape.

_Montre typiquement masculine ! Vous savez, celles qui ont le chronomètre, la date et le temps qui fera le lendemain ! Aucune fille ne mettra ça, je vous l'accorde ! Mais pour ma part, je trouve ça très pratique._

Enfin Dumbledore avait eu la gentillesse de lui faire parvenir un ensemble de bonbons de chez Honeyduck.

Un jour avant le nouvel an, Lilou avait envoyé un parchemin à Sirius pour lui montrer ce que deviendrait finalement une moto sans les accessoires moldus. Elle avait même créé un réservoir capable de contenir une potion. Cependant, elle n'était sûre de rien ; la potion pouvait être plus corrosive que prévu.

A la suite de cela, Peter s'était porté volontaire pour faire des recherches sur le département des transports magiques et sur les modalités à entreprendre pour créer le projet.

Severus avait bien sûr arrêté durant la semaine toute recherche sur la potion pour les loups-garous ou sur la nouvelle énergie.

Au bout de deux jours, la mère de Severus avait pu sortir de l'infirmerie. Le professeur Dumbledore l'avait immédiatement installée dans une chambre afin qu'elle se repose et qu'elle reprenne des forces.

Les autorités sorcières s'étaient occupées d'arrêter M. Rogue. D'après le directeur de Poudlard, celui-ci était encore en prison chez les Aurors. Ceux-ci avaient du mal à décider de la sentence. Pour un moldu, Azkaban était comme la chaise électrique et pour violence conjugale, la peine était trop élevée.

Dumbledore leur avait suggéré de préparer un dossier pour la justice moldue et de leur transférer l'homme.

Severus était resté tous les jours près de sa mère. Anya et les Maraudeurs avaient eu l'autorisation de venir lui rendre visite tous les deux jours. Ils y allaient bien sûr tous ensemble pour ne pas la déranger constamment.

Anya avait bien vu que la mère de Severus était surprise de voir que son fils avait autant d'amis et d'ailleurs, tous se comportaient comme tels, soutenant Severus comme s'il faisait parti du groupe.

Le soir du nouvel an, Dumbledore les avait autorisés à faire une petite fête dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Peter avait immédiatement invité son amie Rose et il avait fallu toute la persuasion d'Anya et de Lily pour que Severus se joigne à eux.

Durant la soirée, Anya s'éclipsa discrètement pour aller se promener. La vraie raison était bien sûr qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de souhaiter une bonne année à Lupin. Depuis quelques temps, la colère qu'elle avait ressentie avait fait place à une grande tristesse. Ainsi, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à lui parler, pas encore du moins.

La jeune fille se dirigea par habitude vers la chambre qu'on avait assignée à Mme Rogue. Elle frappa doucement à sa porte et la mère de Severus lui donna l'autorisation d'entrer.

- Bonsoir, dit-elle doucement.

- Anya, bonsoir. Que fais-tu là ?

- Je voulais savoir comment vous alliez, c'est un jour de fête.

- Oui et cette année sera pour moi une toute nouvelle vie.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Je vais bien je crois. J'ai vécu trop longtemps dans la peur et à présent, je ne sais plus vraiment quoi faire.

- Quels étaient vos projets après votre septième année ?

- J'étais très douée en potions et Sainte-Mangouste m'avait embauché pour faire de la recherche. Mais au même moment, j'ai rencontré le père de Severus et je suis tombée enceinte.

- C'était un accident ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça oui. Je n'ai jamais regretté d'avoir eu Severus. C'est un enfant merveilleux. Mais ce n'était pas prévu en effet. Le père de Severus n'était qu'une aventure, je ne comptais pas vivre avec lui. Cependant à l'époque, une femme enceinte sans mari était très mal vu. Alors on s'est marié et peu de temps après, je lui ai parlé de la magie. Il ne l'a pas pris aussi bien que je le croyais. Mais ce qui l'a vraiment fait changer, c'est que Severus soit aussi un sorcier. Au début, il était un bon mari.

- Severus est son contraire, murmura Anya. Il est sombre au premier abord, mais il se révèle quelqu'un de merveilleux lorsqu'on creuse plus.

- Je suis contente qu'il ait des amis. Même si je reste persuadée que toi seule est son amie. Du moins, c'est très récent pour les autres.

- Severus ne s'ouvre pas facilement, j'ai dû faire preuve de persévérance.

- D'après lui, tu n'es pas tellement différente.

- Oui, en effet.

Anya baissa la tête, pensant à Lily, Severus et Rémus.

- Tout va bien ? demanda Eileen.

- Ca va aller oui. Vous voulez aller vous promener ?

La jeune femme se leva, prit sa cape et ouvrit la porte pour laisser passer Anya.

- Le professeur Dumbledore m'a autorisée à rester ici jusqu'à ce que je sache ce que je veux faire.

- Prenez votre temps, Miss Prince, dit Anya avec un petit sourire.

La mère de Severus se tourna vers elle, surprise, puis lui fit un grand sourire.

- On ne m'avait plus appelée comme ça depuis au moins quinze ans, dit-elle. Ca fait beaucoup de bien.

Quelque part dans le château, une horloge se mit à sonner les douze coups de minuit.

- Bonne année Miss Prince.

- Bonne année Miss Sanders.

La mère de Severus se tourna vers elle puis ouvrit doucement ses bras. Anya la regarda quelques instants puis se laissa bercer par son étreinte. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été bercée ainsi ; son père ne le faisait que rarement.

- Merci, murmura la jeune fille.

- On vous dérange, demanda une voix derrière elles.

Severus ainsi que les Griffondors étaient devant eux, les regardant avec un petit sourire.

- Désolé Severus, je te la rends, murmura Anya en s'écartant.

- Bonne année Sanders, dit Severus.

- Bonne année Severus ! Bonne année à tous !

Anya leur fit un sourire puis s'éclipsa. Elle se dirigea vers son antre et travailla sur la potion de Lupin tout le reste de la nuit.

Deux jours plus tard, Severus et elle étaient devant la potion, l'observant, alors que dehors la pleine lune se levait.

- Regarde ça, murmura Anya, incroyable !

Severus regarda à son tour l'agrandissement du sang de Lupin et fut tout autant surpris. Son sang réagissait à la pleine lune : les globules étaient entourés d'une espèce de liquide noire.

- La magie est réellement quelque chose de fantastique, murmura Severus.

- Même lorsqu'elle fait faire des choses atroces à un humain, ajouta Anya.

La jeune fille se redressa puis se remit au travail, notant les changements dans le sang de Lupin.

- Tu dois vraiment l'aimer, fit remarquer Severus.

- Je te demande pardon ! s'exclama Anya.

- Ne hurle pas et laisse-moi résumer la situation si tu veux bien : nous sommes en train de faire une potion pour limiter les symptômes de la lycanthropie. Pour cela, nous avons dû cambrioler l'infirmerie et prendre des éprouvettes de sang. Nous passons tellement d'heures penchés sur cette potion que mon dos me fait souffrir et enfin, alors que demain c'est la rentrée et qu'on pourrait passer une soirée tranquille, nous étudions du sang ! Alors je pense que tu dois vraiment l'aimer ton Lupin !

- Ce n'est pas mon Lupin ! Et je ne le fais pas spécialement pour lui !

- Tu lui en veux encore apparemment !

- Il m'a humiliée devant toute l'école !

- Etrange venant de Lupin, il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche ! En dehors des pleines lunes bien sûr ! Tu ne t'es pas dit que peut-être il y avait une explication logique à cela !

- Je ne veux pas le savoir !

- Aurais-tu peur, toi, Anya Sanders, mini-Auror et sorcière puissante ?

- Arrête Severus, s'il te plait !

- Bien !

Severus la regarda quelques secondes puis continua à griffonner sur son parchemin.

Ils restèrent deux heures de plus à observer l'étrange phénomène puis allèrent se coucher. Anya avait une semaine assez mouvementée ; elle devait pénétrer dans la salle commune des Serdaigles et voler un bracelet empli de magie noire que l'élève aurait sûrement au poignet.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain, elle fut surprise d'entendre plus de bruit que durant ses deux dernières semaines. Les élèves étaient entrés la veille de vacances et elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de les revoir.

Elle se prépara rapidement, alla jeter un coup d'œil à la potion puis descendit prendre son petit déjeuner.

La grande salle était pleine ; les élèves, excités, s'étaient levés pour pouvoir parler à leurs amis. Anya s'empressa de finir son repas puis se dirigea vers Severus, qui se trouvait près de l'entrée.

- Rogue, appela-t-elle.

Ils avaient convenu, l'un comme l'autre, qu'ils s'appelleraient par leurs noms en dehors de leur antre. Ainsi, Severus ne risquait rien par rapport aux autres Serpentards.

- Sanders.

- On doit parler, dit simplement Anya.

- Comme oses-tu nous adresser la parole espèce de sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! s'exclama une voix à côté du jeune homme.

Anya se tourna vers un jeune homme d'une treizaine d'année qui la regardait avec un air hautain sur le visage.

_Oh, un mini Sirius ! Qu'il est mignon ! Si j'étais sa baby-sitter, j'hésiterais entre l'écarteler ou le noyer !_

- Regulus Black ! Que puis-je faire pour toi ? demanda Anya, polie.

- De quel droit tu nous parles ? Tu devrais t'agenouiller devant nous pour avoir l'autorisation d'être ici ! Tu ne vaux rien ! Les personnes comme toi sont faibles ! Sans toi, les sorciers se porteraient beaucoup mieux !

- En fait non, mon petit Regulus ! Je suis désolée de casser ainsi tes rêves, mais c'est grâce à mon sang que tu es là ! Je t'explique : il est prouvé que l'union de deux personnes de même famille fait des enfants malades, anormaux ou dépourvus du moindre pouvoir magique ! Cependant, lorsqu'un sorcier s'unit avec une moldue ou une Sang-de-Bourbe comme tu dis si bien, il renouvèle le sang magique. Autrement dit, toi qui est si pur, tu es là en bonne santé et pourvu de pouvoir magique parce qu'un de tes ancêtres a fricoté avec une petite moldue ! Donc c'est toi qui devrais t'agenouiller devant moi et me baiser les pieds !

Regulus la regarda quelques instants puis s'enfuit rapidement.

- Je crois que tu lui as fait peur ! fit remarquer Severus avec un petit sourire.

- Je crois aussi ! s'exclama Anya.

- Alors que voulais-tu me dire ?

- J'ai essayé la potion sur le sang, il faudra attendre la prochaine pleine lune pour en voir l'effet.

- Alors croise les doigts Sanders ! Excuse-moi, je dois aller en cours.

- Bon courage !

- A toi aussi !

Anya se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de Métamorphose et rejoignit Lily qui attendait devant la porte, un air un peu triste sur le visage.

- Lily, tu vas bien ?

- Il m'a serré la main !

- Ah, c'est embêtant ça, tu crois que tu vas pouvoir te laver après ça ? demanda Anya. Au fait, à qui tu as serré la main ?

- Potter !

- Waouh, magnifique ! Tu es chanceuse ma vieille !

- Idiote ! Au lieu de m'embrasser pour la nouvelle année, il m'a serré la main !

- Quel vilain garçon vraiment ! Tu veux que je l'ensorcèle pour qu'il te fasse plein de bisous baveux !

- Anya, tu pourrais être plus compréhensive s'il te plait ?

- Désolée, mais si tu pouvais éviter de me donner des bouts d'histoire, ce serait sympathique !

- J'aime James Potter et lui, il ne me voit plus !

- Alléluia, tu l'as enfin avoué ! J'ai cru que j'allais devoir te torturer pour te le faire dire !

- Ça se voit tant que ça ?

- Et bien, je suis persuadée que Severus, qui côté sentiment ne verrait pas un nez au milieu d'un visage, l'a remarqué ! Alors oui, ça se voit tant que ça ! Mais rassure-toi, Potter ne l'a pas vu non plus !

- Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?

- Tu pourrais aller lui parler !

- Ça jamais !

- Ah la fierté des Gryffondors !

- Ce n'est pas ça ! Il va m'envoyer balader !

- James Potter qui envoie balader Lily Evans, c'est techniquement impossible ! Réfléchis Lily. Va le voir ou je m'en occupe ! Tu ne voudrais pas que je m'en occupe, j'ai autant de classe que Lloyd dans une robe de soirée !

Lily haussa un sourcil puis soupira avant d'entrer dans la classe.

Durant la journée, Anya observa de très près Grégoire Korben. Elle avait remarqué le bracelet autour de son poignet et durant quelques secondes, son regard devenait un peu fou. L'avantage qu'elle avait par contre était que la salle commune des Serdaigles n'avait pas de mot de passe, il suffisait de faire preuve d'intelligence.

Une fois qu'elle eut finit tous ses cours, Anya se dirigea rapidement vers les Serdaigles de quatrième année.

- Anton, je peux te parler ?

- Anya, très chère, que ferais-tu sans moi ?

- Et bien la même chose je suppose, mais en beaucoup moins délicat !

Anton lui fit un sourire alors que derrière lui, Lupin les regarda, furieux. Anya fronça les sourcils puis pris doucement le bras d'Anton, allant dans un coin plus tranquille.

- Alors que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- Un de tes camarades a fait une grosse bêtise et je dois récupérer quelque chose dans son dortoir.

Anton la regarda quelques instants puis soupira.

- Anya, ce n'est pas un simple renseignement que tu veux, tu vas pénétrer chez les Serdaigles. Tu n'aimerais pas qu'un élève pénètre chez les Gryffondors.

- Je le sais bien, mais je vais tout de même le faire. Alors à toi de voir, ça me prendra seulement plus de temps si tu ne m'aides pas.

- Est-ce que c'est si important ?

- Oui ça l'est, la magie noire l'est toujours.

Le jeune homme la regarda, très surpris.

- Je ne t'ouvrirai pas le portrait, mais je répondrai à toutes tes questions.

- Merci. Je veux seulement savoir où se trouve le dortoir des garçons de cinquième année et à quelle heure se couche le dernier Serdaigle.

- Lorsque tu entres dans la salle commune, les garçons sont à droite. Il te suffit de monter un étage pour atteindre les cinquièmes années. Pour l'heure, je t'enverrai un message, je préfère vérifier.

- Merci Anton !

- Fais attention, je ne veux pas qu'on sache que je fraternise avec l'ennemie !

- L'ennemie ?

- Oui, tu n'es pas au courant, tu es l'ennemie publique numéro un de toutes les filles de Poudlard !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que Lupin jette des regards noirs à tous les garçons qui s'approchent un peu trop près de toi, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Ne dis pas de sottises ! Et puis je ne savais pas que tu étais intéressé par Lupin !

- Je ne le suis pas mais d'après Nora, ma meilleure amie, je cite « Les ennemies de mes amies sont mes ennemies alors tu es contre Sanders, Anton ! ». A présent, si tu veux bien, je vais aller rejoindre Nora qui va sûrement envoyer une brigade d'Aurors si je ne suis pas près d'elle dans cinq minutes.

- Merci Anton !

- C'est un plaisir très chère !

Le jeune homme lui fit un sourire puis repartit vers son dortoir. Anya haussa les épaules puis se dirigea également vers sa salle commune.

- Anya, tu es là, je te cherchais partout ! J'espère que tu as une bonne explication parce qu'on va être en retard ! s'exclama Lily en lui attrapant le bras.

- Lily…

- Non, ne dis rien, vraiment parfois j'ai l'impression de parler à un mur ! J'avais dit à six heures, tu n'écoutes vraiment rien !

- Lily moi je suis Anya, tu sais, tu ne me confonds pas avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Non bien sûr, nous étions dans la salle commune hier et je t'ai dit que nous allions voir la mère de Severus…

Lily stoppa sa course qu'elle avait prise en attrapant Anya, puis la regarda attentivement.

- …ou pas ! dit-elle.

- Lily, tu vas bien ?

- Non, je ne vais pas bien ! grogna Lily. Voilà que maintenant je m'imagine te dire des choses ! Je suis en train de devenir folle et c'est de la faute de ce maudit Potter !

- Une chose à la fois Lily, dis-moi déjà ce qu'on fait.

- On va voir la mère de Severus, je lui ai promis de m'occuper d'elle.

- Tu veux dire esthétiquement ?

- Oui !

- Lily, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais une brosse à cheveux et moi c'est comme toi et un balai : totalement incompatible !

- Certes, mais tu es une bonne couturière !

Anya fit une grimace puis se remit à marcher.

- Mouais. Et pour Potter, quel est le problème ?

- Le problème c'est que je deviens comme toutes ces filles qui se pavanent devant lui ! Tout à l'heure, il est passé devant moi et j'ai souri niaisement ! Niaisement Anya !

- Oui j'avais compris !

- Mais c'est horrible !

- Lily, n'essaie pas de jouer la fille indépendante et accepte le fait que tu es folle amoureuse de James Potter !

- Tu sais, je ne t'aime pas beaucoup comme confidente, tu ne vas jamais dans mon sens ! Je vais peut-être finir par me confier à Severus, lui au moins me traitera de folle et me remettra sur le droit chemin !

- Fais donc ça Lily ! dit Anya en levant les yeux au ciel. J'imagine très bien sa tête lorsque tu lui expliqueras la situation !

Lily lui tira la langue puis s'arrêta devant la chambre de la mère de Severus.

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent, elles furent accueillies joyeusement par Miss Prince.

- Entrez les filles ! s'exclama-t-elle. J'ai demandé au directeur l'autorisation de prendre le repas dans la chambre ! Alors que faisons-nous ?

- Et bien j'ai le regret de vous informer que Lily a une soudaine envie de jouer à la poupée ! dit Anya avec un grand sourire.

- Cynique ! grogna Lily en lui faisant une grimace.

- Voyons Mme Potter, ce n'est pas convenable pour une jeune fille de votre rang !

Lily lui jeta un regard noir alors qu'Eileen se mettait à rire.

Ainsi, elles passèrent la soirée à s'occuper de la jeune femme alors que celle-ci leur confiait ses souvenirs de jeunesse.

- Il était à Serdaigle, expliqua Eileen, c'était le plus bel homme de Poudlard. Toutes les filles étaient après lui. Bien sûr, il était excessivement prétentieux.

- Comment s'appelait-il ? demanda Lily.

- Luc Landing ! Il avait deux ans de plus que moi ! Bien sûr, il ne m'a jamais adressé la parole, mais ça me faisait rêver ! J'ai appris cinq ans après qu'il était devenu Médicomage et qu'il était marié avec une peau de vache ! dit Eileen avec un grand sourire.

- Comme quoi tout se paye ! dit Lily.

- Moi j'aimerais bien savoir ce que signifie ce « Mme Potter » Lily ?

- Oui, Lily, nous aimerions savoir ! rajouta Anya avec un grand sourire.

- Tu n'es plus mon amie Anya Sanders !

- Tu me fends le cœur !

Lily fit une grimace puis se tourna vers Eileen.

- James Potter est le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs avec des lunettes. Il a voulu sortir pendant des années avec moi et j'ai toujours refusé. Mais ces derniers temps, il a changé et je suis tombé amoureuse de lui.

- Tu étais déjà amoureuse de lui, mais tu étais trop fière pour le voir ! dit Anya.

- Bref ! Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je veux en fait, expliqua Lily. Je ne sais pas s'il veut encore de moi.

La mère de Severus hocha la tête puis elles se mirent à parler du problème Lily-James pendant un moment.

Vers dix heures, elles rangèrent leurs affaires puis laissèrent la mère de Severus se reposer. Celle-ci les remercia de lui avoir donné de nouveau une allure de femme puis leur souhaita bonne nuit.

Lorsqu'Anya entra dans son dortoir, un parchemin était posé sur son lit. Sur celui-ci était écrit :

_Le dernier élève vient d'aller se coucher, il est dix heures et quart. _

_Ne fais pas de bêtises. _

_Anton _

Anya brûla le parchemin puis alla se coucher.

Deux jours plus tard, Anya était dans sa salle, regardant attentivement l'horloge accrochée au mur. Elle s'était attachée les cheveux en un chignon très serré et s'était vêtue de vêtements fluides et noirs. Elle attacha rapidement l'étui à baguette autour de sa taille puis sortit lorsqu'il fut onze heures.

Attentive au moindre bruit, elle s'arrêta plusieurs fois dans son ascension vers la salle commune des Serdaigles.

Enfin, un quart d'heure plus tard, elle stoppa son pas devant l'entrée de la salle commune.

- J'aimerais entrer, murmura-t-elle.

- Résolvez d'abord ceci : « un enfant est amené à Sainte-Mangouste par son père ; il est gravement blessé et doit être opéré. Un Médicomage s'approche de lui, mais lorsqu'il le voit dit : je ne peux pas l'opérer, c'est mon fils. » Comment cela est-il possible ?

Anya regarda attentivement le tableau puis prit une profonde inspiration.

- Le Médicomage est une femme et c'est sa mère, répondit-elle avec inquiétude.

- Très bien, dit le tableau en s'écartant.

Anya poussa un soupir de soulagement puis entra le plus silencieusement possible dans la salle. Comme l'avait dit Anton, aucun élève n'était dans la salle commune. De plus, Anya avait choisi un jour où aucun élève n'avait de tests le lendemain.

Anya resta quelques secondes à écouter les sons de la pièce. Mais mis à part le crépitement du feu, aucun autre bruit ne régnait.

Anya se dirigea alors prudemment vers les escaliers des garçons. D'un pas léger, elle les monta puis s'arrêta devant le dortoir des cinquièmes années.

Elle sortit sa baguette et jeta un sortilège de silence sur la porte. Elle tourna doucement la poignée et le plus discrètement possible, entra dans la pièce. Devant elle, six lits étaient postés contre les murs de la chambre. Ils avaient tous les six les rideaux tirés et Anya ne percevaient que le souffle régulier des garçons.

Prudente, elle jeta un sortilège de silence à chaque lit puis jeta le sortilège informulé de « Pointe Grégoire Korben ». Sa baguette tourna sur elle-même puis s'arrêta sur le dernier lit à droite.

La jeune fille rangea doucement sa baguette puis s'approcha de lui, faisant attention de ne pas percuter les objets répandus sur le sol par les garçons.

Une fois devant le rideau, elle l'ouvrit doucement, observant le visage endormi du jeune Serdaigle. Son regard se porta sur son poignet où un bracelet de couleur noir orné de runes argentées brillait à la lueur de la lune. Anya grimaça puis sortit sa baguette de son étui, la pointant sur le bracelet.

Au moment même où elle allait prononcer un sortilège pour que le Serdaigle ne sente rien, celui-ci ouvrit brusquement les yeux et dirigea ses mains droit vers la nuque d'Anya. Celle-ci, surprise, en lâcha sa baguette.

- Il est à moi, tu n'as pas le droit de me le prendre ! s'exclama le jeune homme en resserrant sa prise. Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu le regarder ? Je ne laisserai personne me le prendre !

Anya devint brusquement rouge, ayant de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Elle avait beau essayer d'écarter les mains de Grégoire de son cou, sa force était décuplée par la magie noire du bracelet.

Anya, effrayée, fit la première chose qu'elle put : elle lui enfonça violemment deux doigts dans les yeux. Celui-ci hurla et s'écarta d'elle. Heureusement qu'elle avait jeté un sortilège de silence sur les autres lits.

La jeune fille reprit difficilement sa respiration et ne trouvant pas sa baguette, assomma violement le jeune homme d'un coup de poing. Celui retomba lourdement sur son lit, une trace rouge apparaissant sur sa joue. Anya retrouva rapidement sa baguette, se dirigea vers le jeune homme et lui enleva rapidement le bracelet. Elle le mit rapidement dans un sac, ne voulant pas être en contact avec lui puis sortit du dortoir.

Elle fut tout aussi prudente pour sortir de la salle commune et put enfin souffler en retrouvant le couloir sombre de Poudlard.

- Si je n'étais pas venu ici pour te parler, je te demanderais sûrement ce que tu étais en train de faire ! dit une voix devant elle.

Anya sursauta et se tourna vers Rémus qui sortait doucement de l'ombre du couloir.

- Ce n'est pas le moment Lupin ! s'exclama-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Si je t'écoute, ce n'est jamais le moment et je veux te parler !

Anya secoua la tête puis passa devant lui. Rémus se dirigea vers elle, lui prit le bras, ouvrit la porte d'une salle de classe et la poussa à l'intérieur.

- On va d'abord parler et ensuite, tu m'expliqueras pourquoi tu as des traces d'étranglement autour du cou !

- Je ne te dirai rien Lupin !

Anya se reprit rapidement puis se dirigea vers la porte. Rémus se mit devant en travers et la regarda, très sérieusement.

- Ne fais pas ça Lupin ! Pas ce soir, je ne suis pas d'humeur et je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de t'en mettre une ! Alors laisse-moi passer !

- Non !

La jeune fille serra les dents puis sans prévenir, se jeta sur lui. Elle n'eut pas le temps de le frapper qu'il l'avait déjà maîtrisée, tenant ses poignets d'une main. Il lui fit un croche-patte lorsqu'elle se mit à lui donner des coups de pieds et l'étala sur le sol, la retenant.

- Nous allons passer la nuit ici s'il le faut, mais tu vas m'écouter ! dit Rémus.

- Non, murmura Anya.

- Je sais que ce que tu as vu ne joue pas en ma faveur, mais je t'assure que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais.

- Tais-toi !

- Ce soir-là, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de passer ma soirée avec toi, rien d'autre !

Anya détourna le regard, des larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux.

- Tu as embrassé et tu as dansé avec des filles alors que j'étais ta cavalière ! Tu m'as fait passer pour une idiote ! J'étais la pauvre fille qui ne savait pas tenir son cavalier !

- Je te jure que je ne l'ai pas voulu ! Je suis parti chercher les boissons et cette fille s'est jetée sur moi et m'a embrassé !

- Tu n'as rien fait pour l'en empêcher !

- Bon sang Anya, je suis Rémus, pas James ou Sirius. Aucune fille ne se jette sur moi pour m'embrasser, jamais ! Je n'ai même jamais embrassé une fille ! Alors, c'est vrai je n'ai pas réagi, mais c'était par surprise pas par plaisir, je te le promets !

- Alors pourquoi as-tu dansé avec une autre fille ?

- Après que tu sois partie, je t'ai cherché pendant des heures, j'ai fouillé tout le château et finalement je me suis dirigé vers la forêt interdite. Mais le professeur Dumbledore est arrivé et m'a dit que je devais te laisser, que tu reviendrais plus tard. Après ça, je suis allé rejoindre James. Et presqu'une demi-heure plus tard, une fille s'est dirigée vers moi, m'a attrapé et m'a demandé de danser avec elle.

- Tu as souri !

- La seule fois où j'ai souri c'est parce que James me faisait des grimaces ! Je te le jure Anya, je ne voulais pas !

- Alors tout ça, c'est juste parce que tu es incapable de dire non à une fille ! s'exclama Anya.

- Ca ne se reproduira plus, je te le promets !

Anya tourna son regard vers lui puis déglutit.

- Pardonne-moi. Je veux que tout revienne comme avant ! S'il te plait !

Anya le regarda quelques secondes puis hocha la tête.

- D'accord, murmura-t-elle.

Rémus lâcha ses mains et se dégagea, lui permettant ainsi de se lever.

- Tu as intérêt à tenir ta promesse Rémus Lupin parce que je t'en ferai voir de toutes les couleurs si tu me fais encore souffrir !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en chargerai moi-même s'il le faut, murmura t-il.

Il lui fit un sourire puis la prit doucement dans ses bras.

- Merci.

Anya ne put qu'hocher la tête.

- Bien maintenant, j'aimerais bien savoir d'où viennent ces traces ?

- C'est un Serdaigle qui ne voulait pas me prêter son jouet. Mais j'ai gagné !

- J'espère bien !

- Je dois aller voir Dumbledore.

- Je viens avec toi, dit le jeune homme en la prenant par la taille.

- Je ne vais pas m'enfuir Rémus.

- Je préfère prendre quelques précautions.

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire puis ils se dirigèrent le plus silencieusement possible vers le bureau.

Il était très tard, mais Anya savait que le directeur était encore réveillé. Elle l'avait prévenu de son intention d'entrer dans la salle commune des Serdaigles.

C'est pourquoi il ne fut pas surpris de voir Anya entrer dans son bureau.

- Ah Anya, te voilà je commençais à m'inquiéter. Et Rémus ! Bien, je comprends pourquoi tu prenais ton temps !

Anya se mit à rougir puis sortit son sac en velours.

- J'ai récupéré le bracelet, mais Grégoire était déjà atteint par la magie noire. Il faudra que Mme Pomfresh l'examine.

- Je vais aller la prévenir tout de suite. Et toi comment vas-tu ?

- Ca va. La magie noire décuple les forces.

- Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ?

- Non ce n'est pas nécessaire, une bonne nuit de sommeil suffira.

- Je ne sais pas si je vais te laisser continuer à faire cela.

- Je ne craignais rien.

- Si au contraire.

- Je vous en prie professeur, ne m'enlevez pas ça, murmura-t-elle.

- Bien, mais au moindre danger, je préviens Eckart et je lui demande de t'enlever les affaires trop dangereuses ! Allez-vous coucher à présent !

- Bien professeur.

- Anya, appela Dumbledore. Tu es beaucoup plus importante que tu le penses. Ne crois pas que c'est en aidant les Aurors que tu contribues à améliorer le monde sorcier. Tu fais beaucoup de choses importantes pour de nombreuses personnes.

Anya hocha la tête puis ils sortirent du bureau.

Ils se dépêchèrent de monter à leur salle commune, faisant attention à ce que Rusard ne les surprenne pas.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Anya se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, soudain très fatiguée.

- Ca ne va pas Anya ? demanda Rémus en s'accroupissant devant elle.

- C'est rien, la magie noire me fait toujours un peu peur.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- C'est juste que je ne comprends pas comment on peut vouloir, même infiniment, qu'une entité prenne du pouvoir sur nous. Le risque est trop important.

- La plupart des personnes ne connaisse pas le danger de la magie noire. Elle n'y voit que la facilité et les conséquences de ce que cela leur apportera. Grégoire était seulement un peu faible, mais je ne pense pas que cela se reproduira.

- Grégoire est une personne adorable, c'est le monde magique qui lui fait faire cela.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, prends Poudlard par exemple ; cette école ne base ses principes que sur la compétition. La compétition entre les maisons avec les coupes et la compétition entre les élèves eux-mêmes par les points que l'on gagne. En septième année, des recruteurs viennent te voir en te disant que tu dois être le meilleur. Et enfin, comme si tout n'était pas assez compliqué, tu dois te battre à cause de ton sang ! Alors je peux comprendre qu'il ait voulu devenir plus fort.

- Tu sais, je ne pense pas que beaucoup de gens pense comme toi. La plupart des élèves ne se soucie pas des points.

- Que penses-tu qu'aurait fait Peter si nous ne l'avions pas aidé ? Si Rose n'avait pas été sa petite amie ?

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Je veux dire que malgré que Peter soit un Gryffondor, si aucun de nous ne l'avait aidé, si on ne lui avait pas dit qu'il était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, il aurait fait comme Grégoire. Parce qu'il n'est pas aussi brillant que vous trois et qu'il n'a pas votre charisme. Le désespoir peut conduire à de nombreuses choses et la magie noire en est une.

- Peter n'aurait pas fait ça !

- Non pas ce Peter là en effet. Moi je te parle d'un Peter sans ami et peureux. Vous l'avez pris sous votre aile en première année, mais avant cela il était terrifié. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, je veux juste te faire comprendre que le monde sorcier fait endurer des choses aux sorciers qui ne devraient même pas avoir lieu d'être.

Rémus la regarda un instant puis hocha la tête.

- Allons nous coucher à présent, tu as eu une longue journée, dit Rémus.

Anya hocha la tête, souhaita bonne nuit à son ami puis monta se coucher.

Le lendemain, elle surprit le regard troublé de Rémus sur Peter. Le jeune lycanthrope tourna son regard vers Anya qui lui fit un sourire, puis il se tourna vers Peter et lui demanda où en étaient ses recherches sur le projet de Sirius. Celui-ci, ravi, posa sa fourchette et commença à expliquer le fonctionnement pour déposer un tel projet. Anya eut un sourire en voyant cela : les yeux de Peter brillaient de joie à l'idée que quelqu'un s'intéresse à ses recherches.

_Comme quoi, il n'en faut pas beaucoup pour rendre heureux les gens !_

Anya termina rapidement son déjeuner puis se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Elle voulait voir Grégoire avant de reprendre ses cours.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh n'était pas encore là. Elle se permit donc de s'approcher du seul lit occupé. Doucement, elle tira les rideaux, observa le visage pâle du jeune Serdaigle. Sur son visage, un hématome s'étendait de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son œil.

- Sanders, appela-t-il en ouvrant douloureusement les yeux.

- Salut, murmura-t-elle, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien je crois.

- Et tes yeux ?

- Ils étaient enflammés, mais Mme Pomfresh m'a soigné rapidement.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants.

- Merci, murmura Grégoire, honteux.

- Ecoute Grégoire, je ne peux pas te dire que ce que tu as fait n'était pas grave parce que ce n'est pas vrai. Mais je peux le comprendre alors ne culpabilise pas trop. On fait tous des erreurs, tu en as juste fait une grosse.

- Je ne sais même plus pourquoi j'ai voulu faire ça.

- Tu l'as fait parce que malgré tous tes efforts, tu n'es pas le meilleur de ton année. Je sais qu'en tant que Serdaigle, le concept est dur à digérer, mais je veux que tu arrêtes d'essayer d'être le plus fort. Tu es l'un des meilleurs de ta promotion dans toutes les matières. Je ne m'inquiète pas, tu réussiras tes BUSES et tes ASPICS haut la main. Tu trouveras un métier qui te plaira et tout ira bien pour toi. Mais pour le moment, essaie donc de faire des choses qu'un adolescent normal doit faire : amuse-toi avec tes amis, drague des filles et oublie un peu le règlement. Poudlard est une école formidable qui cache bien des secrets, ce serait bête de passer à côté.

Grégoire la regarda quelques secondes puis sourit.

- Merci Sanders.

- Je t'en prie, repose-toi à présent et fait-moi le plaisir d'éliminer la moindre particule de magie noire de ton corps !

- Promis !

Anya serra sa main puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle passa devant un couple d'adultes qui devait sans doute être les parents de Grégoire puis passa la porte.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son prochain cours, une voix l'arrêta. Elle se retourna pour tomber sur les parents de Grégoire.

- Vous êtes Anya Sanders c'est cela ? demanda l'homme.

Anya les observa tous les deux. D'après leurs ports et leurs habits, les Korben étaient des Sangs Purs plutôt fiers.

- Oui, répondit Anya avec prudence.

- Vous êtes d'origine moldue ?

- En effet. A présent, veuillez m'excuser, mais je vais être en retard à mon prochain cours.

- Dumbledore nous a raconté ce qui s'est passé. Je connais mon fils et il n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille ! s'exclama l'homme.

Anya stoppa son pas et se tourna vers les deux adultes.

- L'erreur est humaine. Mais je suis persuadée que ça ne se reproduira pas.

- Vous ne comprenez pas Miss Sanders ! Je connais mon fils, il n'aurait jamais touché à la magie noire ! Je ne sais pas comment vous avez convaincu le professeur Dumbledore, mais je suis persuadé que c'est vous et pas mon fils qui utilisait de la mage noire !

Anya serra les poings et s'avança vers eux.

- Je suis réellement flattée de savoir que vous pensez que je peux berner le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, mais votre fils a bel et bien utilisé de la magie noire !

- Idiote ! s'exclama pour la première fois la mère de Grégoire. Mon fils a très bien été élevé, ce n'est pas le cas de sorciers dans votre genre. Nous connaissons notre fils et il vaut beaucoup mieux que vous.

La jeune fille resta quelques secondes à les regarder puis se décida à parler.

- Qui donnait à manger à votre fils lorsqu'il était enfant ?

- Je vous demande pardon ? s'exclama M. Korben.

- Ce n'est pas une question piège, je vous demande simplement de répondre.

- C'est Kirby, notre elfe de maison !

- Je suppose que c'est également lui qui le lavait et le couchait ?

- En effet, mais je ne vois pas bien le rapport avec notre conversation jeune fille !

- A quoi est allergique votre fils ? Quels sont les noms de ses amis ? Quel est le repas qu'il déteste le plus ? demanda Anya.

Les deux parents se regardèrent un instant puis haussèrent les épaules.

- C'est sans importance ! grogna Mme Korben.

- Il est allergique à la citrouille, ce qui est particulièrement embêtant le soir d'Halloween. Ses amis sont Karen Venderson et Denis Honk. Et il déteste par-dessus tout le pudding. Il m'a fallu cinq ans pour savoir cela alors que vous en avez été incapable pendant quinze ans. Lorsqu'on ne nourrit pas son enfant, qu'on ne le lave pas, qu'on ne le borde pas, qu'on ne lui apprend pas à lire ou à écrire, on ne le connait pas ! Vous ne connaissez pas Grégoire ! Mon père est peut-être moldu et mon seul parent, mais il me connait par cœur. Votre fils se sent inférieur à ses autres camarades parce qu'il n'est pas premier. Je suppose qu'ainsi, il croit que ses parents lui accorderont plus d'importance. Alors pour ça, oui, il est prêt à utiliser de la magie noire. Mais vous ne devez pas lui en vouloir parce que c'est entièrement de votre faute ! A présent si vous voulez bien, je n'aime pas particulièrement me faire insulter ! Bonne journée M et Mme Korben !

Anya tourna les talons et se dirigea rapidement vers son cours d'Enchantement.

_Une nouvelle année commence et je suis persuadée qu'elle sera meilleure que les précédentes ! J'ai retrouvé un ami, sauvé un camarade et fait taire des Sangs Purs dotés d'un égo surdimensionné ! Alors oui, cette année va être merveilleuse ! Alors à la prochaine !_


	9. Chapter 9

Bonsoir à tous ! Bonne année et bonne santé, plein de bonheur pour tout le monde !

Voici un nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira !

Petit coucou à ma Doxies qui doit se demandait ce que j'attends pour faire le prochain chapitre (ça va arriver promis !)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Anya dormait. Après la longue semaine mouvementée qu'elle avait eue, elle s'était endormie à vingt-deux heures sur la table où la potion de Rémus bouillonnait doucement. Severus n'était pas venu, préférant passer quelques moments avec sa mère.

Cependant, tout le monde n'était pas d'accord sur le fait que la jeune fille avait bien mérité une bonne nuit de sommeil.

En effet, Sirius Black, après avoir torturé Rémus pendant une demi-heure pour savoir le mot de passe d'Anya, ouvrit brusquement la porte, la faisant sursauter du même coup et ne trouvant rien d'autre à faire que de lui jeter un sortilège de _Chauves Furies_.

_Qué qui se passe ! _

Anya se leva doucement, essayant d'ouvrir ses yeux avec beaucoup de difficulté. Sur le sol, Sirius criait, suppliant Anya de faire stopper son sortilège. Secouant la tête, Anya se redressa, analysa ce qui se passait autour d'elle puis jeta le contre-sort de son sortilège.

- Bordel Black, j'espère que tu as une bonne excuse parce que sinon je t'arrache les yeux à la petite cuillère ! grogna Anya en jetant un regard noir au jeune homme.

Sirius reprit doucement son souffle puis se releva faisant un sourire séducteur à Anya.

- Enlève-moi ce sourire répugnant de ton visage Black ! Ce n'est pas ça qui va te faire pardonner ! Je faisais un super rêve !

- Anya, je t'en prie, il est huit heures du matin, évite-moi tes rêves pervers tu veux !

- Huit heures du matin ! s'exclama Anya. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me réveilles à cette heure-là ! J'ai mérité de dormir Black !

- C'est marrant, tu ne nies pas que tu faisais des rêves pervers !

- Black !

- Désolé, mais c'était très important !

- Y a intérêt ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Lilou m'a envoyé une lettre ; la moto est prête, mais on doit tester les sorts dessus ! Elle nous attend ce matin. J'ai demandé les autorisations à Dumbledore et il a accepté. Il veut seulement qu'on parte tôt !

Anya grogna, passa devant Black, lui colla une gifle derrière la tête et sortit. Sirius, après avoir ronchonné, la suivit. En chemin, elle croisa le reste de la troupe qui avait un air un peu inquiet.

- Sirius, tu es vivant ! s'exclama James en serrant le jeune homme dans ses bras. On n' y croyait plus !

- On a cru un instant qu'Anya t'avait égorgé ! rajouta Rémus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as sur le visage ? Des griffures ? demanda Lily.

- Elle m'a jeté un sortilège de _Chauves Furies_ ! expliqua Sirius.

- J'ai gagné ! s'exclama Peter. Vous me devez cinq gallions chacun.

Anya jeta un coup d'œil vers Severus qui avait dû les rejoindre dans un couloir et fut surprise de voir qu'il avait l'air de bien s'amuser.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, marmonna James. J'avais parié qu'elle te mettrait un coup !

- Ben en fait, elle avait la baguette dans la main, je crois que c'était plus un réflexe ! dit Sirius.

- Je plains son futur mari ! s'exclama Lily. Vous imaginez le réveil : « Chérie, réveille-toi ! _Endoloris_ ! »

- Eh ! s'exclama Anya. Je suis là !

- Désolé Anya, tu ne disais rien, on n'a pas l'habitude ! dit Rémus en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Mouais ! Bon maintenant si vous voulez bien, je dois aller prendre une douche pour me réveiller !

Anya les laissa dans le couloir et rejoignit rapidement son dortoir.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle les rejoignit dans le hall. Ils étaient tous installés contre le mur du hall, assis par terre, attendant la jeune fille visiblement.

- Bien, maintenant que Miss Sanders a enfin daigné nous rejoindre, nous allons pouvoir y aller, dit Sirius en se levant.

Avec le sourire, les adolescents sortirent du château et se dirigèrent vers la fin de la barrière de protection de Poudlard. Sirius, très excité, n'arrêtait pas d'embêter ses amis qui après un regard, se mirent à lui courir après en lui criant des malédictions.

Ils finirent par arriver à destination sains et saufs.

Severus sortit sa baguette et déclencha le système de repérage du Magicobus.

- Bienvenue dans le Magicobus…

Le jeune homme s'arrêta de parler en les voyant puis poussa un soupir.

- Encore vous ! Vous savez qu'on s'est fait taper sur les doigts la dernière fois que vous êtes montés dans ce bus !

- Oui, mais là on a une autorisation ! dit Sirius en lui présentant le parchemin.

- La dernière fois aussi !

L'homme étudia pendant un instant le bulletin puis les regarda suspicieusement avant de grimacer.

- Montez, le professeur Dumbledore m'a prévenu !

Les jeunes gens soupirèrent de soulagement et montèrent dans le bus, s'accrochant à la première chose qui leur passait sous la main.

Alors que ses amis étaient pâles comme des linges, serrant leurs doigts pour ne pas tomber, Anya s'amusait comme une folle.

- Waouh ! Fonce chauffeur !

- Anya, épargne-nous ta bonne humeur ! grogna Severus.

- Si vous n'en vouliez pas, vous n'aviez qu'à me laisser dormir ! Ingrats !

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de course folle, le bus s'arrêta enfin au Chaudron Baveur et laissa descendre les adolescents devenus un peu verts.

- Alors ça vous dit des spaghettis ! s'exclama Anya avec un grand sourire.

Elle ne reçut pour réponse que six regards noirs alors qu'elle se mettait à rire.

Ils se mirent rapidement en marche, arrivant quelques minutes plus tard devant le garage d'Al.

Anya entra la première, se dirigeant vers le comptoir où le vieil homme remplissait plusieurs papiers.

- Bonjour Al !

- Anya, décidemment, je te vois souvent ces jours-ci ! Bonjour à tous ! Elisabeth vous attend en bas, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle ait dormi cette nuit ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous trafiquez tous, mais ne faites pas de bêtises d'accord ?

- Promis Al !

Anya le salua et descendit dans l'antre de Lilou. La pièce n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois et la musique résonnait plus fort que jamais.

- Ah vous êtes là ! Vous en avez mis du temps ! s'exclama Lilou en se dirigeant vers le groupe.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Lilou !

- Oui c'est ça salut ! Allez, venez admirer cette merveille !

Ils suivirent rapidement la jeune fille qui les conduisit vers le fond de la pièce. Là, devant eux, se tenait une magnifique moto noire. Cependant, aucune mécanique n'était visible.

- J'ai tout enlevé ! s'exclama Lilou. Seul le pot d'échappement et le réservoir d'essence restent. Le moteur, le démarreur et le reste seront totalement magiques ! Alors à vous de jouer.

Pour ne pas que la moto soit totalement nue, Lilou avait fabriqué des caches qui permettaient de cacher le squelette de la moto ; elle paraissait plus grosse ainsi.

- Magnifique, murmura Sirius en passant la main dessus.

- Allons-y, dit Lily en sortant un parchemin de sa poche. Voici tous les sorts que j'ai trouvés !

Les uns après les autres, ils jetèrent des sorts. Au bout du cinquième, la moto sembla accepter moyennement l'excès de magie et fit un drôle de bruit.

- On devrait reculer, suggéra Anya.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Sirius en pointant sa baguette sur l'engin.

- Tu sais le nombre de sorts que peut absorber une moto ? demanda Rémus.

- Non, répondit Sirius.

- Alors fais ce qu'Anya te dit et recule !

Ils finirent par aller se mettre derrière plusieurs carcasses de moto, continuant à jeter des sorts. Au bout du huitième, la moto fit un bruit monstrueux et explosa. Les adolescents se regardèrent au même moment et se jetèrent au sol, protégeant leur tête des débris qui pouvaient retomber.

- Tout le monde va bien ? demanda Anya en se relevant. Peter ?

- Je vais bien.

- Lily ?

- S'il me manquait un bout, j'aurai tué Sirius, répondit la jeune fille.

- Severus ?

- Je déteste les Gryffondors, ils ont toujours des idées stupides !

- Il va bien, fit remarquer Anya. Sirius ?

- C'était magnifique !

- James ?

- J'ai perdu mes lunettes, quelqu'un a vu mes lunettes ?

- Rémus ?

- Ca va, grogna t-il.

- Lilou !

- On en était à combien de sorts ? demanda celle-ci. Il faut qu'on recommence !

- Les enfants ! Tout va bien ? demanda Al du haut de l'escalier.

- Expérience concluante grand-père, ne t'inquiète pas ! s'exclama Lilou.

- Tant mieux, répondit-il en s'éloignant.

Au bout de quelques secondes, ils se levèrent tous, se dirigeant vers les débris encore fumants de la moto.

- Dommage, j'étais assez fière de moi sur ce coup-là, dit Lilou.

- Désolé, marmonna Sirius.

- Ce n'est pas grave voyons, il faudra juste que j'en construise une autre. Bon allons voir Max, je lui ai promis qu'on viendrait la voir dès qu'on aurait fait l'expérience.

Après s'être rapidement débarbouillés, ils saluèrent Al et se rendirent à l'appartement de Max.

Lorsqu'ils frappèrent à la porte, Max ouvrit rapidement et attrapa Severus par le bras.

- Super, tu es là ! Viens voir ça !

- Tu as vraiment des amies étranges Anya, fit remarquer Peter.

- Certes, mais ce ne serait pas aussi amusant sinon ! dit Anya.

Ils entrèrent rapidement dans l'appartement, se dirigeant vers Severus et Max. Apparemment, Max avait installé un petit moteur et l'avait rempli du mélange que Severus et elle avaient fabriqué.

Et au vu de ce qui se passait, cela avait l'air de très bien fonctionner.

Cependant, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes à observer le moteur tourner, celui-ci cracha de la fumée et explosa, projetant ainsi de la fumée noire dans tout l'appartement.

A l'étage en dessous, une voix de femme hurla puissamment le nom de Max.

- Désolé Mme Sanchez ! s'exclama Max en dirigeant son visage vers le sol.

Elle grogna puis se releva.

- J'en ai marre ! Je ne comprends pas, c'est la deuxième fois que ça fait cela malgré toutes les précautions que j'ai prises. Au bout de dix minutes, le moteur ne supporte plus la substance !

Anya fit rapidement disparaître les traces de fumée et se releva.

- L'énergie est peut-être trop fragile, il faudrait trouver un moyen pour qu'elle ne bouge plus, dit Anya.

- On peut essayer de trouver un bouclier, suggéra Severus.

- Bonne idée, dit Anya en sortant deux livres miniaturisés de son sac.

Elle les agrandit rapidement et les tendit à Severus et à Max.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Severus, ne reconnaissant visiblement pas les livres.

- C'est un concentré de tous les sorts et les potions qui sont répertoriés dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, expliqua Anya.

- Tu veux dire que tu as copié tous les livres de la bibliothèque ? demanda Rémus.

- Une partie oui.

- Super, murmura Severus en allant s'asseoir.

Max le rejoignit et se mit à feuilleter le livre de potions.

- Et nous, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Peter.

- Et bien, c'est peut-être un peu tôt, mais on pourrait essayer de trouver des idées de nom et de logo pour l'entreprise de Sirius, proposa Lily.

- Excellent ! dit James.

Lilou leur proposa de s'asseoir et alla dans la chambre de Max chercher du papier et des crayons.

Durant une demi-heure, ils se mirent à crayonner sur leur papier. Anya remarqua avec amusement que Peter avait plus souvent les yeux vers le ciel que sur son papier. Sirius, quand à lui, essayait vainement de regarder ce que James dessinait alors que celui-ci lui jetait des regards noirs en cachant son dessin. Lilou, de son côté, mangeait des bonbons en zieutant sur les dessins de ses amis. Elle leur avait dit, elle était vraiment nulle en dessin.

Finalement, ils finirent tous leur dessin et les montrèrent aux autres.

- Peter, à toi l'honneur, dit Lily.

- Je vous préviens, je ne sais pas dessiner, dit Peter.

Celui-ci montra son dessin aux autres qui se mirent à bouger leur visage pour essayer d'y voir quelque chose.

- C'est un chapeau ? demanda Sirius avec réticence.

- Mais non, tu vois bien que c'est un pot d'échappement ! dit Lilou.

- Ah, moi je voyais plus une baguette ! dit James.

- Mais non, c'est un balai ! s'exclama Peter en leur jetant un regard noir.

Il y eut un grand « ahhhhhhhhhh » dans l'appartement puis ils essayèrent de trouver le balai dans le dessin.

- Ben oui, s'exclama Anya, y a le manche là !

- Non ça c'est l'ombre ! dit Peter avec une grimace.

- T'es sûr ? demanda Anya.

- Oui !

- Bref ! coupa Lily. C'est une très bonne idée Peter.

- Mais on ne peut pas prendre un balai comme logo. La société Nimbus en a déjà un et ce serait du plagia, expliqua Anya. Sirius à toi !

Sirius leur fit un grand sourire et montra son dessin où le visage d'un lion rugissait.

- Quelle originalité ! s'exclama Rémus.

- Eh oh, ca va hein ! grogna Sirius en regardant son lion.

- Hors de question que ta marque soit un lion ! s'exclama Severus. Je me décarcasse pour te trouver une nouvelle énergie alors je ne veux absolument pas être lié à quoi que ce soit ayant un rapport avec un lion !

- Mais…

- Sirius, Rogue a raison, c'est un travail de groupe, pas de Gryffondors ! intervint James.

- Bon pas de balai ni de lion, dit finalement Lily. James ?

- James, tout fier, montra son dessin : la silhouette d'un sorcier emmitouflé dans une cape. James était de loin celui qui dessinait le mieux.

- C'est glauque non, fit remarquer Lilou.

- Mais très bien dessiné ! dit Anya.

- Merci Anya, je suis ravi de voir qu'une au moins ici apprécie mon talent ! grogna James en voyant les regards peu convaincus de ses amis.

- Rémus ?

Le jeune homme tourna son dessin représentant un Puffskein aux autres. Un Puffskein était un animal de forme sphérique, couvert d'une fourrure crème. C'était une créature très docile et appréciée par les enfants sorciers.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Max.

- Une boule de poil ! répondit James.

- Mais non, c'est un Puffskein ! dit Rémus. Il me fait penser à Sirius.

- Parce qu'il est poilu ? demanda James.

- Non parce qu'il est très docile ! dit Rémus.

- Eh ! Je ne suis pas docile ! grogna Sirius. Je peux te mettre une raclée si tu veux Lupin !

Lilou le regarda avec un drôle de regard puis se mit à rire.

- Rémus a raison, regardez-moi comme il est mignon, dit-elle en pinçant ses joues.

- Hors de question que mon logo soit une espèce de peluche ! s'exclama Sirius en essayant d'échapper à Lilou.

- Dommage, je l'aimais bien moi, dit Anya en prenant le dessin de Rémus.

- A toi Lily ! dit James.

La jeune fille les regarda quelques secondes puis tourna son dessin vers eux. Le papier montrait un dragon, un Boutefeu Chinois apparemment, crachant du feu.

- Magnifique, dit Sirius en prenant son dessin.

- Très agressif, douce Lily ! dit Rémus avec un petit sourire.

- Oui j'ai décidé de me lâcher ! s'exclama Lily avec un grand sourire.

- On ne peut pas l'utiliser, coupa Severus en regardant Lily.

- Ben pourquoi ? demanda Lilou.

- Le Boutefeu Chinois est utilisé pour une grande marque de potion, expliqua Anya.

Les adolescents se regardèrent, dépités, puis posèrent le dessin avec les autres.

- Et toi Anya ? dit Rémus.

- Eh bien pour ma part, j'ai choisi de représenter Sirius, dit Anya en montrant son dessin.

Sur le papier, une gigantesque trace de patte avec des griffes était dessinée, s'enfonçant dans la boue. Sur le dessus était marqué en lettres gothiques le mot « Sinistros ».

Ses amis la regardèrent quelques secondes bouche bée puis Sirius attrapa le dessin.

Anya fut surprise de voir qu'aucun ne demanda pourquoi cet animal-là était représenté. Apparemment, Lily savait quelques petites choses à propos des Maraudeurs. Severus était déjà au courant et Anya avait parlé à ses amies des quatre jeunes hommes.

- Fantastique, murmura Sirius. Nos motos se nommeront les « Sinistros » !

- Je pense que James fera sûrement un meilleur dessin, dit Anya un peu rouge.

- Merci Anya ! dit Sirius en donnant le dessin à James.

Après avoir parlé pendant une heure de la possibilité d'utiliser le logo et la marque Sinistros, les filles se proposèrent de faire la cuisine alors que les garçons mettaient les couverts.

Dans la cuisine, une ambiance joyeuse régnait alors que les filles s'amusaient à se lancer de la farine dessus.

Elles furent cependant coupées dans leur jeu lorsque la sonnette d'entrée retentit. Max jeta un regard à Lilou puis se décida à aller ouvrir.

Derrière la porte apparut un homme d'une trentaine d'année, assez gras et sale. Il jeta un petit regard lubrique à Max puis lui lança sa fumée de cigarette dessus.

- Salut ma belle, alors quoi de neuf ? demanda-t-il, dévoilant ainsi une longue rangée de dents jaunes.

Anya fronça les sourcils en voyant la raideur de Max et alla la rejoindre. Elle fut vite suivie du reste de la troupe.

- Je crois vous avoir déjà payé pour le loyer ce moi-ci M. Roberts, dit Max en serrant les dents.

- Je me suis dit qu'en tant que propriétaire, je devais faire attention à mes locataires, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Anya leva les yeux et ouvrit la porte en grand, dévoilant sa présence à l'homme.

- Salut Roberts ! Vous savez que la pédophilie est punie très sévèrement dans ce pays ? demanda Anya.

L'homme pâlit en voyant Anya et recula légèrement. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, ça ne s'était pas très bien passé.

- Sanders ! grogna M. Roberts.

- En chair et en os ! Comment vont vos parties génitales depuis la dernière fois ?

Anya lui fit un sourire puis se tourna vers les garçons.

- Au fait, je vous présente mes amis ! Ils vont sûrement être là souvent ! prévint-elle.

Le propriétaire se tourna vers les cinq garçons et fut un peu surpris de voir les regards noirs qu'ils lui lançaient, en particulier Severus qui savait très bien comment faire peur aux gens.

- Bon je vais vous laisser, j'ai une casserole sur le feu ! dit l'homme en reculant.

- Oui faites donc cela ! dit Anya en lui claquant la porte au nez.

Anya se tourna vers ses amis et soupira.

- Quelle plaie celui-là ! grogna-t-elle.

- Il vient souvent ? demanda Sirius.

- Non pas vraiment, sa femme le tient la plupart du temps ! Mais la dernière fois, Anya s'est légèrement énervée et il a eu peur.

- Tu as mentionné les parties génitales je crois ! fit remarquer Peter avec un petit sourire.

- Tout à fait, c'était très efficace !

- Bon, après cette intervention mouvementée, si on allait manger ? suggéra Lily en allant prendre les plats.

Ainsi, ils passèrent leur journée entière à discuter de motos et de leur vie. Lilou posa des tas de questions sur le monde sorcier. L'ayant quitté à l'âge de quatre ans, elle ne se rappelait pas de grand-chose.

- Pardonne-moi de ma question Elisabeth, mais il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, dit soudainement Severus.

Les autres se tournèrent surpris vers lui alors que Lilou le regardait avec un petit sourire.

- Vas-y, dit doucement la jeune fille.

- Et bien, je ne comprends pas très bien comment tu peux être Cracmol. Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais comme disait Anya à Black l'autre jour, les sorciers ayant des origines moldus sont rarement Cracmols. Le sang moldu renouvèle les cellules sorcières et il devient plus pur !

- Ce qui est assez hilarant quand on sait que les sorciers de grande famille se prétendent purs ! dit Anya avec un grand sourire.

- Attendez une seconde ! C'est étrange, mais je ne me souviens pas avoir eu cette conversation avec toi Anya ! intervint Sirius.

- Normal, c'était avec ton frère ! répondit Anya.

- Tu as parlé de sangs purs avec mon frère ? s'exclama Sirius.

- En fait, elle l'a plutôt fait fuir ! dit Severus avec un sourire.

- Bref ! s'exclama Lily. Si on poursuivait !

- Pour répondre à ta question Severus, je n'ai pas d'origines moldues dans les veines !

- Mais ton grand-père ! s'exclama Sirius.

- N'est pas un moldu ! Le vrai nom de mon grand-père est Allan Schneider !

- Schneider ! s'exclama James.

La famille Schneider était une très ancienne famille de sang pur d'origine allemande qui avait migrée en Angleterre il y avait un siècle de cela.

- Allan Schneider était le meilleur Aurors que le ministère n'ait jamais eu ! dit Sirius.

- Il a arrêté de l'être lorsque ma grand-mère est morte, tuée par un mage noir, avoua Lilou.

- Oh désolé, murmura Severus.

- C'était il y a longtemps. Il a quitté le monde magique, a fait des études de mécanique et a ouvert son propre garage. Fin de l'histoire.

Le groupe resta silencieux puis Anya sentit le regard de Severus sur elle. Elle ne fut pas surprise d'y voir de la compréhension. Allan avait été également son grand-père d'une certaine façon, mais il avait été plus que ça : c'est lui qui lui avait appris tout ce qu'elle savait sur la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il lui avait appris à se défendre, à connaître par cœur tous les sorciers noirs encore en liberté et à connaître parfaitement le monde sorcier. En échange, il lui avait fait promettre de protéger sa petite-fille contre la méchanceté du monde. Et elle avait promis.

Vers dix-sept heures, ils finirent par se séparer, se promettant de se retrouver dans un mois.

Arrivés au château, James se sépara de ses amis leur expliquant qu'il avait un dernier entraînement avant le match de Quidditch du lendemain.

Les autres s'installèrent dans un coin de la salle commune et firent leurs devoirs pour la semaine.

Anya se sentait particulièrement ridicule, elle était là entourée de ses amis, le visage colorié en or et en bordeaux attendant que les équipes entrent sur le terrain.

- Non, mais vous m'avez bien regardée ? grogna-t-elle à ses amis.

Heureusement pour elle, les autres aussi avaient tenu à se maquiller comme la plupart des Gryffondors d'ailleurs.

- C'est pour soutenir James ! rappela Peter à Anya.

- Et le fait que les autres maisons ne le fassent jamais ne vous donne pas l'impression que nous sommes totalement ridicules !

- Si ! Mais nous sommes des Gryffondors, rien ne nous fait peur, pas même le ridicule ! s'exclama Sirius avec un grand sourire.

- Faites-le taire ! grogna Anya.

- Je t'en prie Anya, ce match va peut-être nous permettre de prendre la tête de la coupe, sois heureuse !

- Mouais ! dit Anya en se levant.

- Où vas-tu ? demanda Peter.

- Voir James !

- Pourquoi ? crièrent en même temps Lily et Rémus.

- Voyons, je peux comprendre que Lily soit jalouse, mais toi Rémus, je ne savais pas que les bruns à lunettes t'attiraient ! s'exclama Anya avec un grand sourire.

Elle les laissa, rougissants, et descendit rapidement les escaliers, se dirigeant vers les vestiaires. Elle ouvrit rapidement la porte, cachant ses yeux d'une main et cria.

- Attention une fille entre dans le vestiaire, cachez tout ce que vous pensez être précieux !

- Anya, nous sommes tous habillés ! répondit James avec amusement.

- Tant mieux ! Faut que je te parle Capitaine !

- Ça ne peut pas attendre !

- Non !

James soupira puis suivit Anya dehors.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Te donner quelques petits conseils !

- Anya, je ne veux pas te mettre en colère, mais tu ne joues pas au Quidditch !

- Tout à fait, mais je suis une très bonne observatrice alors écoute bien : Gallaghan a le poignet droit qui le fait souffrir depuis que les Serpentards lui ont envoyé un cognard dessus ; Yang a un gros rhume et les potions de Pomfresh l'abrutissent un peu ; le balai de Grant a reçu un coup au dernier match, ses virages à droite ne sont plus aussi précis qu'avant ; et Morrison a oublié ses lunettes chez lui pendant les vacances de Noël, il n'a pu mettre qu'une lentille ce matin alors il est myope comme une taupe d'un œil !

James la regarda, bouche bée, puis se redressa en secouant la tête.

- Comment ? Où as-tu eu ces informations ? Non…stop, je ne veux pas le savoir ! Je ne sais pas si c'est très légal ce que tu viens de faire tu sais !

- J'observe, c'est légal ! s'exclama Anya.

- C'est très Serpentard ! s'exclama James.

- Oui, le Choixpeau a longuement hésité !

- Et bien je suis très content que tu sois de notre côté ! Merci beaucoup Anya !

- Je t'en prie. Maintenant rejoins tes coéquipiers et massacre-moi ces Poufsouffles !

- A tes ordres chef !

Anya lui fit un clin d'œil puis retourna rejoindre ses amis.

- Alors qu'es-tu allée faire ? demanda rapidement Lily.

- Des choses ! s'exclama Anya en jouant des sourcils.

Lily lui jeta un regard noir alors qu'Anya se jetait sur elle.

- Mais n'aies pas peur petite Lily, je ne lui ai rien fait à ton James !

- Ce n'est pas mon James ! s'exclama Lily.

- Si ça l'est ! répondirent en même temps ses amis.

La jeune rousse allait répliquer lorsque le commentateur se mit à parler.

- Eh, vous avez vu c'est Anton ! s'exclama Anya.

- Oui on a vu ! grogna un peu Rémus.

- Jaloux Rémus ? demanda Sirius avec un grand sourire.

- Oui j'aurais adoré présenter les matchs ! s'exclama Rémus.

- Moi non, je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de tous les insulter ! dit Anya avec un grand sourire.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi ! dit Peter.

- Au fait Peter, où est Rose ?

- Elle m'a dit que sur ce coup-là, elle soutenait sa maison ! expliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Alors elle risque d'être de mauvaise humeur parce que nous allons gagner ! s'exclama Lily.

- Tu crois ? demanda Peter, inquiet.

- Contente-toi de ne pas lui en parler pendant quelques temps, conseilla Anya.

Peter lui fit un petit sourire puis ils se concentrèrent sur le match. Gryffondor avait déjà mis un but et d'après ce qu'ils voyaient, Poufsouffle allait égaliser. Plus en hauteur, James, suivi de Zora Yang, essayait de trouver le vif d'or.

- Il est là, dit simplement Anya en pointant un éclat près des buts de Gryffondor.

Ses amis la regardèrent très surpris puis suivirent son doigt.

- Je ne vois rien du tout ! s'exclama Lily.

- Moi non plus !

- Ah je le vois ! s'exclama Rémus.

- Vous croyez que si on le crie à James, c'est légal ? demanda Sirius.

- Aucune idée ! répondit Lily.

Mais apparemment James l'avait vu tout seul. Il descendit rapidement en piquet, se couchant sur son balai pour faire augmenter sa puissance et se dirigea droit vers le sol. Dans le stade, tout le monde était silencieux : Yang était juste derrière James et le sol se rapprochait dangereusement.

- Bon sang Potter, remonte immédiatement ce balai où je t'étripe ! cria Lily en serrant ses doigts.

Le problème était que Lily avait choisi le moment exact où aucun élève ne parlait. Ce qui fait que lorsqu'elle cria, tout le monde l'entendit, y compris le capitaine des Gryffondors. James, surpris, stoppa son balai, manquant de se faire rentrer dedans par Yang et le vif d'or en profita pour disparaître. De leur côté, la plupart des élèves riaient ou se moquaient de Lily.

- Lily, grogna Anya, tu as fait disparaître le vif d'or !

- Anya, Lily vient de crier dans le stade et tout le monde l'a entendu, tu pourrais être plus indulgente ! s'exclama Rémus avec un petit sourire.

- Oh je peux le faire moi aussi ! s'exclama Anya avec un grand sourire enfantin.

- Non, dit simplement Rémus.

- Je sais ! Je pourrais dire que j'ai vu Andrews en train de modifier sa taille de pantalon d'un quarante pour un trente-huit ! s'exclama-t-elle en mettant ses mains de part et d'autre de sa bouche pour que sa voix porte mieux.

Ses amis se jetèrent un regard affolé puis Rémus l'attrapa rapidement par la taille de son pantalon et la força à se rasseoir.

- Complètement cinglée ! marmonna Sirius.

- Mumus voyons, ta maman ne t'a pas dit que ce n'était ainsi qu'on attrapait les filles ? demanda Anya avec un grand sourire.

Rémus ne pensa même pas à rougir tellement il était heureux de voir que tout était rentré dans l'ordre entre la jeune fille et lui. Le fait qu'elle recommence ses provocations prouvait que tout allait bien.

Finalement, James réussit à trouver le vif d'or pour la deuxième fois. Et cette fois, Lily fut priée de rester tranquillement assise sur son banc et de fermer les yeux si elle avait peur. Après une course acharnée entre les deux Attrapeurs, ce fut James qui attrapa le vif d'or à deux centimètres du visage de Yang. Les Gryffondors remportèrent le match 160 à 80.

La troupe rejoignit rapidement James pour le féliciter alors que McGonagall faisait un sourire radieux au jeune homme. Les rouge et or étaient en tête pour la coupe des quatre maisons.

Après avoir fêté la victoire pendant un petit moment, les Gryffondors se décidèrent à aller chacun dans leur coin laissant le petit groupe partir chez Anya pour rejoindre Severus. En leur absence et depuis la rentrée des classes, Anya et Severus avaient décidé de mettre la potion en lieu sûr dans une pièce qu'ils avaient construite récemment. Ainsi, le laboratoire fut déménagé et ils transformèrent des coussins en de moelleuses banquettes de différentes couleurs.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce, Severus était déjà installé, en train de feuilleter un des livres d'Anya.

- Alors ? demanda Lily. Qu'allons-nous faire ce soir ?

- On pourrait peut-être écouter ce qu'a à dire Peter sur la construction de l'entreprise de Sirius. Il m'en a déjà dit une partie et ça avait l'air très intéressant.

- Bonne idée ! s'exclama Sirius en s'asseyant.

Les autres hochèrent la tête alors que Peter sortait ses notes de son sac.

De son côté, Anya souriait. Elle adorait lorsque Peter parlait ; il avait cette énergie qui faisait plaisir à voir. Peter ferait un excellent professeur.

La jeune fille s'installa à son tour, enleva ses chaussures, s'assit en tailleur sur le canapé, fit apparaître une couverture et s'emmitoufla à l'intérieur.

- Anya, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda James.

- Ben ça ne se voit pas, je me mets à l'aise !

- Pourquoi ? demanda Sirius.

- Ben Peter va raconter une histoire ! dit-elle comme si c'était évident.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment une histoire Anya, dit Severus.

- C'est tout comme ! Attends Peter, ne commence pas, je ne suis pas prête.

Peter lui jeta un regard amusé puis croisa les bras, attendant qu'elle lui fasse signe de commencer.

- Milli ! appela Anya.

Un elfe de maison apparut rapidement en un « pop » sonore et s'inclina devant la jeune fille.

- Miss Anya a appelé Milli ! Que peut faire Milli pour Miss Anya ?

- Est-ce que ce serait possible d'avoir un gros paquet de popcorn sucré s'il te plait ?

- Bien sûr Miss Anya, Milli vous apporte immédiatement ça !

- Merci ! Merci beaucoup Milli !

L'elfe disparut et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un gros paquet de popcorn. Anya la remercia une nouvelle fois, appuya sa tête comme l'épaule de Rémus et mit un flocon dans sa bouche.

- Vas-y Peter, je suis prête !

Celui-ci émit un petit rire puis s'installa son tour. Le reste de la troupe regardait Anya avec amusement et stupeur.

- Bien maintenant que Miss Sanders est prête, allons-y ! dit Peter. J'ai fait quelques recherches et jamais personne n'a eu l'idée d'utiliser les motos comme transport sorcier, il faudra donc que Sirius dépose un brevet au Département des Inventions Magiques. Cependant, il ne faudra pas déposer la moto en elle-même, mais le concept. Le ministère a beau ne pas s'occuper des moldus, ce département fait très attention au plagiat.

- Tu veux dire que ce qu'il faudra déposer, c'est le mélange de la moto et de la magie ? demanda Lily.

- Oui, en fait, c'est surtout les sorts, la nouvelle énergie et la manière dont tout a été assemblé qui compte. A ce propos, il faudra que ton dossier soit particulier clair ; le directeur du Département, M. Von Jones, est très pointilleux. Il ne laissera jamais une invention dangereuse être créée. Entre la demande et la réponse, il faudra que tu comptes au moins trois mois. Si le projet est accepté, il faudra le présenter au Département des Transports Magiques. Sans eux, tu ne pourras pas vendre tes motos. Nouvelle difficulté : l'actuel directeur est celui qui a fait voter une loi pour faire stopper l'utilisation des tapis volants et des balais pour les longues distances. D'après lui, c'était trop dangereux. Alors, une nouvelle fois, fais bien attention à la sécurité de tes engins. Ensuite, si le département accepte, ton projet est signé par le ministre de la magie en personne qui décidera si le monde magique est prêt pour ce nouveau concept. Il faut que tu comprennes qu'on ne peut pas lancer un tel véhicule sans que le ministre ne l'approuve avant.

- Et là, nous allons avoir un problème parce que l'actuel ministre ne pense qu'aux Sangs Purs qui, lorsqu'ils verront d'où provient le véhicule, ne tarderont pas à l'influencer ! dit Anya en grimaçant.

- Certes, mais de nouvelles élections vont avoir lieu dans quelques mois, nous avons une chance de tomber sur un ministre moins influençable, dit Severus.

- J'espère bien, dit Sirius un peu dépité.

- Bref, restons positifs ! s'exclama Peter. Lorsque le ministre acceptera ton projet, tu pourras créer ton entreprise. Il faudra que tu t'enregistres au Département du Commerce Magique qui cherchera le moindre grain de sable pouvant enrailler ta merveilleuse idée. Il y a deux ans, la fille du directeur a bu une potion contre l'acné qui l'a rendue malade pendant deux mois. L'entreprise de potion avait été contrôlée par son prédécesseur alors on peut comprendre qu'il soit pointilleux. Ensuite, et bien, tu pourras ouvrir la société « Sinistros » ! Je t'épargne bien sûr les contrôles réguliers du Département du Commerce, les experts qui viendront s'assurer de la sécurité de tes motos et les menaces de ces chers Sangs Purs !

Le groupe se regarda, légèrement moins joyeux qu'avant de rentrer dans la pièce.

- Ca va être dur, murmura Lily.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, rajouta James.

- Il faudra être très maniaque sur la sécurité ! dit Rémus.

- Et avoir beaucoup de chance ! rajouta Severus.

Anya se redressa et fronça les sourcils en voyant le moral bas de ses amis.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me faites là ? demanda-t-elle. On n'a même pas encore commencé, vous n'allez pas déjà vous apitoyer sur votre sort ! Ce n'est pas comme si c'était impossible ! On peut toujours s'arranger lorsque le problème est humain ! Alors, hauts les cœurs !

Le groupe regarda Anya avec calme puis ils se redressèrent, se mettant au travail pour rechercher des sorts de protection et de sécurité.

- Voilà qui est mieux ! s'exclama Anya. Quelqu'un veut du popcorn ?

Seul un grand éclat de rire lui répondit. Anya leur sourit, mit de côté sa nourriture et alla s'installer avec eux, sur le sol, un livre de sortilèges dans les mains.

- Regardez ça, murmura Peter, une bulle infantile. Elle est utilisée lorsque les bébés apprennent à marcher. Elle les protège des coups qu'ils peuvent recevoir en tombant. Vous croyez que ça peut marcher si la bulle est conjurée autour de la moto ?

- La question est de savoir si elle protègerait la moto et son chauffeur, rajouta Lily.

- Note la formule Peter, on l'essayera, dit Anya en lui tendant un parchemin.

De son côté, James avait emprunté un livre sur les Sinistros et s'appliquait à dessiner la trace de patte de l'animal.

- Ah, j'ai trouvé le sort utilisé sur les bâtiments magiques pour supporter l'abondance de sortilèges ! s'exclama Rémus. Cependant, il est dit que le sortilège ne fonctionne que sur les objets inanimés. Est-ce que vous pensez qu'une moto est considérée comme animée ou non ?

- Probablement les deux, dit Sirius. Il faudra qu'on essaie !

Ils restèrent jusqu'à vingt-deux heures à étudier de nombreux livres puis ils se décidèrent à aller se coucher.

Arrivés au dortoir, ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et se dirigèrent vers les escaliers.

- Anya, je peux te parler une seconde ? demanda Sirius.

Anya haussa les sourcils puis se dirigea vers le jeune homme. Les autres se regardèrent puis montèrent au dortoir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Anya en voyant le regard sérieux de son ami.

- J'ai pensé à ce qu'a dit Lilou à propos de ses origines.

- Et ?

- Dans cette école, il y a une petite fille qui est en première année à Poufsouffle et qui s'appelle Louise Schneider. Est-ce que…

- Oui, c'est la sœur de Lilou, coupa Anya.

- Est-ce qu'elle le sait ?

- Non.

- Mais…

- Sirius, Lilou avait quatre ans lorsque ses parents ont voulu la mettre dans un orphelinat ! Son grand-père l'a prise avec lui et elle ne les a plus jamais revus !

- Je ne comprends pas !

- Sa mère était probablement déjà enceinte lorsqu'ils ont abandonné Lilou !

- Et alors ?

- Alors ? Alors si je lui dis, elle perdra à jamais l'espoir de voir ses parents revenir vers elle et s'excuser de leur odieux comportement !

- Mais…

- Sirius, ils ne reviendront jamais parce que Louise est exactement ce qu'ils voulaient d'une enfant ! Elle n'est pas Cracmol, a de parfaites manières de Sang Pur et a le même comportement de peste que sa mère ! Ils ne reviendront pas et Lilou en mourrait si elle l'apprenait ! Ils l'avaient déjà remplacée avant même de l'abandonner !

- Anya, tu es consciente que si je fais de Lilou ma partenaire, pour le monde sorcier, elle redeviendra Elisabeth Schneider et elle l'apprendra d'une façon ou d'une autre !

- Oui je sais, mais j'aimerais qu'elle soit heureuse encore quelques temps si ça ne te dérange pas !

- Et son grand-père ?

- Il est au courant ! Je lui ai demandé son avis et il m'a répondu que lorsqu'il sera le temps de lui avouer, il me le dirait !

- Bien, murmura Sirius.

- J'aimerais que tu n'en parles pas aux autres s'il te plait.

- D'accord.

Sirius lui souhaita bonne nuit et se dirigea vers son dortoir.

- Et Sirius ! Si tu lui dis, je ne répondrai plus de moi ! J'ai promis à son grand-père de la protéger et je le ferai même si pour cela je dois me mettre mes amis à dos !

Le jeune homme hocha la tête puis monta se coucher.

De son côté, Anya se passa une main sur le visage, lassée, puis s'assit. Elle n'avait plus du tout sommeil.

_Est-ce que mentir pour protéger les gens est une bonne action ? Je mens tous les jours : à ma meilleure amie en lui affirmant que ses parents finiront par l'accepter ; à mon père qui croit que je suis une parfaite adolescente équilibrée ; et à moi-même en sachant que jamais je ne serai heureuse si mon père ne me dit pas clairement que de me voir en vie lui fait plaisir !_

_Dumbledore affirme que mes actions changent la vie des gens, mais leur mentir, est-ce que c'est bien ?_


	10. Chapter 10

Lorsque la semaine de cours reprit, Anya se sentit coupable d'avoir ainsi parlé à Sirius. Elle savait que tout comme elle, il ne voulait que le bonheur de Lilou.

Mais la vérité c'était qu'elle était terrifiée de parler de l'existence de Louise à son amie.

Pendant des années, durant ses anniversaires, Anya avait consolé Lilou à cause de l'absence de ses parents.

Puis un jour, tout avait changé. Alors que Lilou fêtait ses quatorze ans, elle avait fait léviter ses bougies sous le coup de la tristesse et de la colère. Elle avait alors tout fait pour que cela se reproduise. Ainsi, elle avait oublié sa tristesse pour se concentrer sur la magie. Pendant toutes les vacances, Anya lui avait fait faire des milliers d'exercices.

Mais rien n'avait changé, la magie ne se manifestait pas. Cependant, Lilou avait arrêté de déprimer et voyait son avenir sur un meilleur jour avec la possibilité d'être une sorcière. Si aujourd'hui elle apprenait que ses efforts ne servaient à rien, elle retomberait dans un abîme de désespoir. Et cela, Anya ne le voulait pas.

Alors qu'elle entrait dans la classe de Défense contre les forces du mal, Anya s'installa rapidement à côté de Sirius avant qu'une de ses admiratrices ne le fassent à sa place.

Sirius, appela-t-elle doucement.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle, un peu surpris et lui fit un petit sourire.

Je suis vraiment désolée pour dimanche soir, je ne voulais pas te parler ainsi. Excuse-moi.

C'est déjà fait Anya, ne t'inquiète pas. On fait des choses curieuses lorsque cela concerne les amis.

Anya le vit jeter un regard vers Rémus.

Oui, mais tu es mon ami aussi Sirius.

Toi également. Mais Lilou est dans ta vie depuis plus longtemps que moi. Je comprends ta décision même si je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la bonne solution.

Moi non plus, mais que puis-je faire d'autre ?

Ce que l'on fait en ce moment, la dévier de son principal souci. Elle sera peut-être tellement concentrée par la construction de l'entreprise qu'elle n'y fera pas attention.

Anya lui fit un grand sourire puis ébouriffa les cheveux du jeune homme, le faisant grimacer.

Sirius Black qui devient sérieux, on aura tout vu ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Gare à toi si j'apprends qu'il y a eu fuite Anya Sanders, tu seras la première que je viendrai voir !

Et je t'attendrai ! répondit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

Ils finirent par arrêter de se taquiner lorsque le professeur entra dans la salle et leur expliqua le sort du bouclier. La première heure fut consacrée à la théorie et la deuxième à la pratique.

Anya ne put cependant pas montrer l'étendue de ses talents puisqu'un fantôme entra à ce moment dans la pièce et lui demanda de le suivre chez le directeur.

Anya salua rapidement ses amis et prit ses affaires.

Dumbledore était près de la cheminée lorsqu'elle entra dans le bureau.

Ah Anya, comment vas-tu ? demanda le directeur.

Je vais bien. Et vous, désirez-vous me parler de quelque chose ?

Pas moi, le département des Aurors.

Oh, dit Anya. Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre que je finisse mon cours ? demanda Anya.

Apparemment pas. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je leur ai fait part de mon mécontentement vis-à-vis ce problème. Je leur ai fait promettre que ce serait la première et la dernière fois.

Bien, j'en ai pour combien de temps ? Nous devions commencer notre projet de potions ce soir.

Je pense que ça se fera sans toi cette fois. J'ignore à quelle heure tu vas rentrer mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, tu en as pour la nuit.

La nuit !

Oui, je t'ai déjà préparé une autorisation pour manquer les cours de demain matin.

Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, ce ne sera pas la première fois que je ferai une nuit blanche.

Très bien alors à demain !

A demain professeur.

Anya entra dans la cheminée, lança la poudre et disparut. Elle réussit à se rattraper de justesse lorsqu'elle sortit de l'âtre et fut surprise de voir que M. Potter l'attendait.

Ah te voilà, dit-il simplement.

Il lui prit doucement le bras et la mena vers les ascenseurs.

M. Potter ! appela l'un des gardes du ministère.

Elle n'a pas besoin de badge, elle est avec moi !

Il me faut son nom !

Voyez ça avec mon supérieur ! Maintenant, excusez-moi, mais nous devons y aller !

L'Auror passa devant le garde et entra rapidement dans un des ascenseurs. Anya le détailla soigneusement, le trouvant particulièrement tendu.

Un problème ? demanda-t-elle avec méfiance.

Pas vraiment, mais nous ne voulons pas que tout le monde sache que tu es là.

Parce que ?

Tu verras.

L'homme resta silencieux jusqu'à leur arrivée devant le quartier des Aurors. Anya jeta un regard amusé à l'un des deux hommes près de la porte qui se contenta de l'ignorer.

M. Potter se dirigea rapidement vers une salle au fond des bureaux et entra.

- Bien, nous n'attendions plus que vous, dit Eckart en s'asseyant.

De ce que voyait Anya, la pièce était une grande salle de réunion composée d'une centaine de sièges. Ici, seule une vingtaine était occupée. Sur chaque mur, de grands tableaux magnétiques blancs étaient accrochés. D'après leur badge, les Aurors présents étaient les plus gradés.

Assieds-toi Anya.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, ne quittant pas son regard des autres personnes.

Anya, voici les Aurors qui participeront à la mission que nous mettons en place.

Ce ne sont que des gradés, qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? demanda la jeune fille avec méfiance.

Ce sont certes les plus gradés, mais ce sont aussi les meilleurs et ceux en qui j'ai confiance.

Alors je devrais être flattée ?

Anya vit plusieurs Aurors lui jeter des regards surpris alors que certains grognaient de mécontentement.

Laisse-moi t'expliquer d'abord, veux-tu ?

Je suis tout ouïe !

Bien. Samedi soir, le professeur Roger Newton, le directeur de Saint-Mangouste, va organiser une soirée en l'honneur de son nouveau projet. De nombreuses personnes seront présentes, du ministre aux membres de vieilles familles en passant par les journalistes, les Médicomages et autres. Nous sommes ici pour protéger le professeur Newton d'une éventuelle tentative d'assassinat.

Des suspects ? demanda l'un des Aurors.

Aucun pour le moment.

Quel est le projet de ce professeur Newton ? demanda Anya.

Il souhaite qu'une taxe soit imposée aux familles les plus riches d'Angleterre afin de payer les soins aux sorciers les plus défavorisés.

Autrement dit les Sang-mêlés et les Sang-de-Bourbes, dit Anya.

De nouveau, elle surprit les regards outrés de certains, mais n'en fit pas attention.

Exact.

Et le ministre a accepté cela ?

Miss Sanders, être là ne vous permet pas d'insulter notre ministre ! s'exclama l'adjoint d'Eckart.

En fait si, parce que si je suis là c'est parce que vous avez besoin de moi ! Et arrêtez donc de jouer aux lèche-bottes, voulez-vous ! Tout le monde sait que le ministre favorise les Sang-purs. Je souhaite seulement savoir pourquoi il a accepté cela.

La décision a été votée, expliqua un Auror. Ce sont les membres du Département de la Santé et de la Justice qui ont décidé.

Merci, dit simplement Anya.

Bien, continuons. La soirée se déroulera au Palais de Merlin dans deux salles différentes. Nous devrons couvrir les deux salles, ce qui ne sera pas une mince affaire.

Pourquoi ne pas demander plus d'Aurors ? dit Sean Part.

Parce que je ne veux aucune fuite.

Le professeur Newton a-t-il reçu des menaces ? demanda M. Potter.

Oui plusieurs, mais elles ne nous ont mené à rien. Cependant, M. Newton souhaite que ce projet aboutisse et il refuse de reporter la soirée.

Quelle est la version officielle ? demanda un Auror.

Nous sommes seulement là pour assurer la sécurité, ce qui explique également le nombre de personnes présentes.

Avons-nous déjà une liste des invités ? demanda Anya.

Oui, dit Eckart.

Celui-ci fit un petit signe à une jeune Auror et celle-ci fit rapidement passer des dossiers à chacun.

Vous trouverez à l'intérieur les plans du bâtiment, la liste des invités, des membres du personnel et leurs photos. Nous allons passer la nuit ici afin que tout le monde sache ce qu'il a à faire. La soirée est dans deux jours et je ne veux surtout pas qu'elle vire au cauchemar. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas !

Moi j'en ai une ! dit Anya. Qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu pour moi ? Parce que je suis sûre que je ne vais pas porter l'uniforme des Aurors !

Le chef des Aurors poussa un soupir puis s'approcha d'elle.

Je sens que je vais détester ça ! grogna-t-elle.

Ça se pourrait ! Le professeur Newton a un fils, Marc Newton. Il sera également présent à la soirée et les lettres de menaces le mentionnaient. Tu es chargée de sa protection.

De quelle manière ? demanda Anya en sachant qu'elle n'aimerait pas la réponse.

J'ai prévenu M. Newton, il te présentera à son fils comme sa cavalière pour la soirée.

Je vais devoir porter une robe ? demanda-t-elle.

Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! Mme Potter s'en occupe, dit-il en essayant de paraître rassurant.

Même si j'ai beaucoup de respect pour Mme Potter, je trouve votre idée merdique ! grogna-t-elle.

Certes, mais ainsi tu seras aux premières loges pour le protéger. M. et Mme Potter s'occuperont de protéger M. et Mme Newton en restant près d'eux.

Je vais devoir parler comme une Sang-pur ?

Contente-toi de ne pas dire les mots « merdique » et « lèche-bottes » dans une phrase ! dit Eckart avec un sourire.

Anya soupira bruyamment puis ouvrit son dossier.

Je peux utiliser le tableau ? demanda-t-elle.

Oui vas-y.

La jeune fille prit son dossier et enleva toutes les photos qu'elle accrocha une par une. Comme l'avait dit Eckart, la plupart des invités étaient des Sang-purs et c'était cela le plus dangereux. Elle entoura en bleu tout ceux qui avait commis une infraction, mais qui, par un quelconque miracle, n'avait pas été inculpé.

_Frédéric Nott : agression de Vera Williams, non condamné. Lila Rowen : empoisonnement de son deuxième mari, pas de preuve, non condamnée. Simon Grisvard : détournement de fonds._

_Et ça continue, la liste des coupables va être plus longue que celle des innocents._

Où as-tu appris ça ? demanda Eckart en fronçant les sourcils.

De quoi ?

Cette méthode, d'entourer les coupables et de noter leur délit ! Comment as-tu pu savoir ce qu'ils ont fait ?

Quelqu'un me l'a appris, dit simplement Anya.

Qui ?

Ça ne vous regarde pas ! Je ne vous demande pas qui sont vos informateurs alors ne me demandez pas qui sont les miens !

La seule personne qui utilisait cette méthode était l'ancien directeur des Aurors Allan Schneider, et il est mort !

Il paraît oui, on m'a dit que c'était un grand homme !

Anya…

Ça suffit ! C'est vous qui êtes venu me chercher alors acceptez que je garde quelques petits secrets ! Si ça peut vous rassurer, je ne fais rien d'illégal !

Le chef la regarda quelques instants puis alla voir ses collègues. M. Potter prit sa place quelques minutes plus tard.

Si tu veux bien, nous allons parler de ta couverture. Tu seras Alexandra Polotski, une jeune fille de Sang-purs originaire de Pologne. Actuellement, tu fais des études d'histoire en Angleterre, tu parles parfaitement bien la langue et tu aimes les échecs et les balades à cheval.

Une vrai petite Sang-pur quoi ! Je suppose que j'ai plus de seize ans ?

Oui le fils de Newton a vingt-cinq ans, tu auras vingt ans.

Waouh, votre femme doit être vraiment douée !

Elle l'est !

Bien, dans ce cas je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter des éventuels dentelles, décolletés et autres fantaisies ?

J'ai une femme très moderne !

Vous m'en voyez ravie !

M. Potter lui fit un sourire puis retourna vers ses collègues.

- Anya, appela Eckart, M. Newton voudrait te voir.

- J'arrive.

La jeune fille ferma son dossier puis sortit de la pièce. Elle fut surprise de voir que les bureaux étaient totalement vides. Apparemment, Eckart avait renvoyé tout le monde chez soi.

Anya se dirigea vers les deux hommes. M. Newton était un homme de petite taille, un peu corpulent, au front dégarni et aux yeux bleus sympathiques. Il portait un costume moldu et un chapeau de sorcier noir.

M. Newton, je vous présente Anya Sanders, elle sera la cavalière de votre fils pendant la soirée.

Bonsoir M. Newton.

Pardonnez-moi Eckart, mais n'est-elle pas un peu jeune ? Cela pourrait être dangereux !

Ne vous inquiétez pas, Miss Sanders est très efficace et nous resterons prés d'elle tout au long de la soirée.

Soit ! Excusez-moi Miss Sanders, je manque à mes devoirs, dit l'homme en lui serrant la main.

Il n'y a pas de mal.

Bien, je vous laisse discuter. En cas de problème, je suis dans la salle de réunion, dit le chef en les laissant seuls.

Vous vouliez me parler ? demanda Anya.

En fait, je voulais surtout vous voir. Eckart dit beaucoup de bien de vous.

C'est très gentil à lui. Votre fils est-il déjà au courant du choix de sa cavalière ?

Non pas encore, je vais lui dire en rentrant.

Croyez-vous qu'il va l'accepter ?

Il n'a pas vraiment le choix. Mon fils a fait quelques bêtises ces temps-ci et il sait que de me décevoir à nouveau le priverait de certaines libertés.

Bien, je dois donc m'attendre à ce qu'il soit retissant.

Je ne crois pas non. J'aurais pu choisir une jeune fille avec moins d'atouts et incapable de faire la conversation !

Anya lui fit un sourire puis hocha la tête.

Et vous M. Newton, pourquoi faites-vous cela ?

Pourquoi est-ce que je fais quoi ?

Pourquoi avez-vous décidé de mettre en place ce projet ?

Et bien, il y a trop longtemps que je vois des enfants mourir par manque de moyens alors que l'on peut les guérir.

Pourquoi maintenant ?

Depuis que Vous-Savez-Qui est monté au pouvoir et même après sa défaite, les gens ont arrêté de faire des dons à St-Mangouste. Nous avons de plus en plus de difficultés à soigner certains patients.

Vous êtes directeur de cet hôpital depuis vingt ans, même avant la montée au pouvoir de Voldemort, les gens donnaient peu d'argent. Alors pourquoi faites-vous cela maintenant ?

Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à le savoir ?

Je vais risquer ma vie pour votre fils qui, d'après vos dires, ne sait pas apprécier ce qu'il a alors je veux savoir si ça vaut le coup.

Le directeur tiqua sur l'insulte à l'encontre de son fils puis soupira.

Je suis malade. D'après les médecins moldus comme sorciers, je n'ai plus que cinq ans à vivre, six tout au plus, et j'aimerais faire quelque chose pour ce monde avant de m'en aller.

Anya hocha la tête puis se détourna.

Merci de me l'avoir dit.

Je ne l'ai pas encore dit à ma femme alors…

Je tiendrai ma langue, je vous le promets !

Merci beaucoup, pour tout !

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire puis rejoignit les autres Aurors alors que M. Newton s'en allait.

Alors ? demanda-t-elle en entrant.

Les membres du personnel sont tous « clean ». Pas de casier judiciaire. Mais pour les invités, ce n'est pas la même chose : je vois au moins une dizaine de personnes qui voudraient voir ce projet tomber à l'eau, répondit Eckart.

Pourquoi vouloir tuer Newton ? Même si cela arrive, le projet est déjà en route ! dit Anya.

En fait pas vraiment, la loi est mise en circulation le samedi soir à minuit. Si Newton meurt, tout s'arrête !

C'est idiot, pourquoi cela ?

Le vote de la loi se fait selon un rituel magique. Toutes les lois sorcières qui portent le nom d'un sorcier se font de cette façon et pour cela, il faut que Newton vive.

Quand étais-ce la dernière fois qu'une telle chose s'est produite ? demanda Anya.

Il y a cent quarante ans. Aucun conseil de justice n'avait accepté qu'un homme crée une loi jusqu'à maintenant.

Génial !

La nuit qui suivit fut très longue pour Anya. Ils apprirent le tracé du bâtiment par cœur, les noms des suspects, l'heure à laquelle la famille Newton entrait et sortait du bâtiment, leur position à tous ainsi que les méthodes qu'ils pouvaient utiliser et celles qui étaient trop dangereuses. Anya avait dû également apprendre certaines petites choses sur les invités afin de pouvoir tenir une conversation comme une fille de bonne famille le ferait.

Vers sept heures et demie, la réunion se termina enfin et chacun put rentrer chez eux.

Anya refusa la proposition de M. Potter de la ramener et sortit rapidement du quartier général des Aurors pour se rendre au troisième étage.

Elle se dirigea vers les derniers bureaux et entra lorsque la secrétaire du ministre de la justice magique lui en donna l'autorisation.

Miss, que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda la jeune femme.

Bonjour, je suis stagiaire pour le Département des Aurors. M. Eckart voudrait un petit renseignement et il est particulièrement pris ces derniers temps. Il m'a remis ceci pour vous prouver que c'est bien lui qui fait la demande, dit Anya en posant le badge d'Eckart sur le bureau.

La secrétaire l'examina attentivement, passa sa baguette dessus puis se tourna vers la jeune fille.

Que puis-je faire pour lui ?

Il voudrait savoir quand le département de la Justice donnerait sa décision sur le dossier Matt Sanders.

Attendez un petit instant, dit la secrétaire en se levant.

Elle chercha rapidement un parchemin puis se mit à le lire avant d'hocher négativement la tête.

Aucun dossier portant ce nom ne nous a été remis, désolée.

Anya fronça les sourcils puis hocha la tête.

Bien, je suppose qu'il doit être resté au bureau alors. Merci beaucoup !

Je vous en prie !

Bonne journée.

La jeune fille sortit rapidement du bureau et se dirigea cette fois vers le hall pour rentrer à Poudlard. Cette histoire de dossier était curieuse. Dans la soirée, elle avait demandé à Eckart où en était le dossier et il avait répondu que le département de la Justice l'étudiait.

Anya fronça les sourcils, bien décidée à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, puis entra dans une des cheminées du hall.

_Le dossier devra attendre deux jours, en attendant j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter !_

Le bureau de Dumbledore était vide lorsqu'elle y apparut. Elle se dépêcha de sortir et d'aller chercher ses affaires pour la première heure de cours.

Devant la salle de Métamorphose, ses amis l'attendaient, visiblement inquiets.

Anya, où étais-tu ? demanda Lily.

Désolée, Dumbledore ne vous a pas prévenu ?

Non, il a seulement dit qu'on n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, que tu reviendrais sûrement ce matin.

Et bien, me voilà alors tout va bien !

Ses amis la regardèrent quelques secondes avant de se mettre à soupirer. Rémus lui tendit rapidement un petit pain et lui fit un sourire.

On a pensé que tu aurais peut-être faim !

Merci ! dit Anya en avalant rapidement sa nourriture.

Anya vit qu'ils s'apprêtaient à poser d'autres questions, mais celle-ci hocha négativement la tête puis entra dans la salle de cours.

La journée d'Anya se passa dans un état second, elle eut parfaitement conscience des différents cours qu'elle avait eus, mais était incapable de se rappeler si elle les avait compris et réussis. Sa tête bourdonnait de milliers de questions et d'inquiétudes vis-à-vis sa mission. Ses amis n'avaient pas voulu lâcher prise et lui avaient posé des tas de questions. Rémus avait fini par les gronder gentiment en leur disant qu'elle n'avait sans doute pas le droit d'en dire plus et que c'était compréhensible. Ils s'étaient tous excusés et avaient même caché son inattention aux professeurs.

Lorsque le soir arriva, Anya les laissa, préférant s'isoler pour préparer ses différentes affaires et essayer de calmer son stress.

Elle finit par s'endormir, tard dans la nuit et seulement pour quelques heures.

Elle rejoignit ses amis dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner vers neuf heures.

Alors ca va mieux ? demanda Sirius.

Oui, merci et désolée pour hier !

Oh ne t'inquiète pas, Rémus est comme ça aussi parfois ! dit Lily en faisant un clin d'œil au jeune homme lui montrant ainsi qu'elle savait parfaitement qu'une fois par mois son caractère changeait.

James allait parler à son tour, mais fut coupé par l'arrivée du professeur Dumbledore.

Anya, M. Potter t'attend dans le parc, finis de manger et rejoins-le d'accord ?

Bien professeur.

Et surtout, fais bien attention à toi, lui chuchota le directeur.

Celui-ci fit un sourire au reste du groupe puis alla rejoindre ses collègues à la table des professeurs.

Que fait mon père à Poudlard ? demanda James en fronçant les sourcils.

C'est un Auror, répondit simplement Anya en se levant. Je pense que je reviendrai demain matin, ne faites pas de bêtises surtout !

Ses amis la saluèrent, plus ou moins joyeusement, et la laissèrent partir.

Anya sortit du château et rejoignit rapidement le père de James.

Bonjour Anya, comment vas-tu ?

Pour tout vous dire, je suis un peu angoissée.

Ce ne serait pas normal si tu ne l'étais pas ! Allez viens, nous devons rejoindre ma femme à la maison.

Si tôt ?

Oui, elle a décidé qu'ainsi elle aurait plus de temps pour te préparer ! Je te souhaite bon courage, elle a toujours voulu avoir une fille ! dit M. Potter avec un sourire.

Anya leva les yeux au ciel et posa sa main sur le bras de l'Auror qui les fit transplaner jusqu'à sa demeure.

Anya observa l'immense édifice devant elle. Le Palais de Merlin était réellement spectaculaire. Pour les moldus, ce n'était qu'un ancien édifice jadis magnifique qui avait dépéri et qui n'allait pas tarder à s'effondrer. Pour Anya, c'était l'histoire des sorciers qui se trouvait devant elle. Le monument avait été construit à la même période que Poudlard et malgré les guerres et les siècles, rien n'avait changé. Elle savait d'après certains livres qu'il contenait le plus grand musée sorcier d'Angleterre et qu'il avait été un pilier de la résistance durant la chasse aux sorcières.

Anya, appela doucement Eckart, M. Newton t'attend à l'intérieur.

J'arrive, murmura-t-elle doucement. Au fait, vous avez perdu ça.

Anya lui tendit son badge avec un petit sourire, celui-ci le regarda un peu surpris puis haussa un sourcil.

Je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi tu l'avais, dit-il en roulant les yeux. Allez, viens !

Anya, accompagnée des Potter et d'Eckart, entra rapidement dans le bâtiment. Un sorcier leur demanda leur nom et inscrivit quelque chose sur un parchemin.

M. Newton, appela M. Potter.

L'homme de la soirée se tourna vers l'Auror puis sourit.

Ah Miss Polotski, vous êtes ravissante !

Anya lui fit un sourire et hocha doucement la tête. Mme Potter lui avait trouvé une robe très élégante de couleur noire avec une paire de gants blancs et de jolis talons aiguilles.

Je vous présente mon épouse ainsi que mon fils, Marc.

Anya se tourna vers un jeune homme brun grand et très mince. D'après son petit sourire, ce qu'il voyait en Anya lui plaisait et elle avala rapidement sa salive, retenant la réplique qu'elle avait sur le bout de la langue.

Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer Miss, dit le jeune homme en s'approchant d'elle. Mon père m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Je suis heureux de voir qu'il existe encore des jeunes filles de bonne famille de nos jours avec tous ces Sang-mêlés !

Anya jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers M. Newton qui fronçait des sourcils en regardant son fils puis elle décida de ne pas relever l'insulte, du moins pas pour le moment.

Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous, le monde sorcier perd réellement de sa valeur, répondit-elle.

N'est-ce pas ! Pas plus tard que ce matin, j'ai appris que le ministère employait une Sang-de-Bourbe au Département des Aurors ! Qu'est-ce qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe peut connaître au monde sorcier ?

Malheureusement, tant que des gens comme Dumbledore existeront, nous ne pourrons rien faire contre cela.

Le jeune homme se releva, fier comme un paon, puis lui prit le bras.

Venez, allons prendre un verre. J'ai hâte de connaître votre histoire.

Anya jeta un regard vers M. Potter qui lui fit un clin d'œil puis suivit son cavalier.

Pendant près d'une heure, Anya dut supporter les plaintes de son cavalier sur le monde sorcier, l'histoire complète de son enfance et son succès auprès des femmes. Elle fut particulièrement fière de ne pas lui avoir collé son poing dans la figure et réussit tout de même à s'éloigner légèrement de lui pour parler de son pays avec deux vieilles sorcières.

_Très aigries les sorcières ! _

Ainsi, elle apprit des tas de choses sur les célébrités sorcières : Sean Part était le cousin par alliance du ministre de la magie, Marc Newton avait été un sorcier particulièrement médiocre à Poudlard. Quand au ministre de la magie, les rumeurs disaient que son élection avait été truquée.

Ce fut cependant une pause relativement courte puisque Marc vint rapidement la chercher.

Alexandra, très chère, vous êtes là ! Je croyais vous avoir perdue !

Rassurez-vous mon cher, je ne vous ai pas oublié !

Anya lui fit un sourire puis se tourna vers les invités, Marc s'étant remis à parler de sa vie si parfaite.

La jeune fille porta rapidement son verre à ses lèvres, mais faillit s'étouffer en voyant apparaître Penny Andrews.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici celle-là ! Elle n'était pas sur la liste des invités ! Son cher petit papa est sûrement passé par là !_

Anya se détourna rapidement de sa ligne de mire, se concentrant sur le visage de Marc qui semblait ravi de voir que la jeune fille s'intéressait à sa vie.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se retourna pour voir où la jeune fille était partie et se figea. Penny était exactement en face d'elle, son regard portait vers l'endroit où elle était. Anya sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Penny la reconnaîtrait à coup sûr, cette fille connaissait parfaitement le visage de chaque élève de Poudlard.

_C'est plus facile pour critiquer !_

Elles se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes puis Penny se détourna avec indifférence. Anya fronça les sourcils, cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

Alexandra, tout va bien, vous êtes légèrement pâle !

Oui ne vous inquiétez pas. Je m'absente une minute, je dois aller voir mes tuteurs.

Faites donc ! dit-il en lui faisant un baisemain.

A tout de suite ! dit-elle en partant rapidement.

Elle se dirigea rapidement vers l'homme chargé des invitations et lui fit un grand sourire.

Pardonnez-moi, je crois avoir vu Penny Andrews, mais je ne suis pas sûre, c'est une de mes meilleures amies et je ne voudrais pas commettre d'impair. Pourriez-vous vérifier sur votre liste, s'il vous plait ?

Bien sûr Miss, dit l'homme en consultant son parchemin. Oui, Miss Andrews est bien présente, vous avez de la chance, elle a été invitée au dernier moment, c'est le ministre lui-même qui l'a fait ! dit-il en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Merci beaucoup ! Je m'en vais de ce pas lui souhaiter une bonne soirée !

Anya se détourna, cherchant rapidement la jeune fille du regard. Elle se dirigeait vers les toilettes. Anya se mit à marcher rapidement, ne la quittant pas du regard.

Alexandra, où allez-vous ?

Marc, excusez-moi, je dois aller me repoudrer le nez, j'en ai pour quelques minutes !

Mais faites donc !

Anya lui fit un sourire puis continua sa route vers les toilettes. Elle fut soulagée de voir que personne d'autre n'était présent dans les toilettes à part elle. Penny était devant les lavabos, en train de se laver les mains. Anya fit de même, la surveillant du coin de l'œil. Penny se détourna rapidement puis sortit une fiole qu'elle porta à ses lèvres.

_Cracbadaboum_ ! s'exclama Anya en détruisant la fiole.

Penny poussa un cri surpris puis jeta un regard noir vers la jeune fille qui pointait sa baguette sur elle.

Polynectar, murmura Anya en regardant les restes de potion, qui êtes-vous, où est Andrews ?

Petite futée, marmonna la jeune femme avec un petit sourire sadique. Dommage pour toi, j'ai encore le temps d'accomplir ce pour quoi je suis venue !

Pas si je vous en empêche !

Sanders n'est-ce pas ? demanda la jeune femme. Tu as toujours été intelligente pour une Gryffondor, tu aurais fait une parfaite Serpentard !

Qui êtes-vous ?

La jeune femme se mit alors à rire de façon hystérique, des mèches brunes commençant à apparaitre ici et là. Anya se figea, elle n'avait entendu qu'une seule fois ce rire : c'était en deuxième année, elle avait surpris une sixième année jeter un sortilège de Doloris sur un chat alors que celle-ci riait aux éclats, regardant le chat se tordre de douleur et miauler. Anya s'était cachée derrière un couloir et avait bouché ses oreilles, horrifiée par ses cris et par ce rire. Elle était restée près d'une demi-heure dans cette position à attendre que cela cesse. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant de cruauté de la part d'un être humain. Par la suite, elle avait rapidement transporté le cadavre de l'animal et l'avait enterré près du Saule cogneur.

Bellatrix Black, murmura Anya.

Lestrange maintenant ! _Endoloris_ !

Anya n'avait pas eu le temps de voir sa baguette se pointer vers elle, elle reçut donc le sort de plein fouet. Elle s'écroula à terre, se tordant de douleur, essayant de retenir ses cris et ses larmes.

Brave petite Gryffondor ! C'était bien joué, mais je vais tuer ce traitre à son sang !

La jeune femme accentua le sort et Anya ne put que se replier sur elle-même, désirant seulement que tout s'arrête.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle fut consciente que la douleur diminuait. Bellatrix était sûrement partie depuis quelques secondes et il fallait qu'elle l'empêche de tuer Newton. Anya grimaça de douleur, se jeta un sortilège de soin qui ne fit pas beaucoup d'effet. Elle essuya rapidement le sang qui coulait de sa bouche puis se leva avec difficulté.

_Allez ma fille ! Tu es une Gryffondor alors assume ! Va botter les fesses de cette cinglée !_

Elle sortit le plus rapidement possible des toilettes et se dirigea vers la pièce principale. Elle grogna en voyant qu'elle était vide, Newton n'allait sûrement pas tarder à faire son discours. Anya se dirigea alors vers la seconde pièce.

Alexandra, que vous est-il…

Où sont les Aurors ? coupa Anya.

Un homme a voulu attaquer mon père, il s'est jeté sur lui et l'a menacé de sa baguette, mais le chef des Aurors est intervenu. Ils l'ont emmené à l'extérieur, expliqua Marc.

Merde ! grogna-t-elle. Va les chercher !

Pardon ? demanda t-il, surpris de son changement de langage.

Fais ce que je te dis ! ordonna-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le centre de la pièce.

Elle tourna sur elle-même cherchant Bellatrix. Elle la repéra rapidement près de Newton.

BLACK ! hurla-t-elle.

Le silence se fit et tout le monde se tourna vers la jeune fille qui avait hurlé, du sang coulant de ses lèvres et une baguette pointée sur la progéniture de l'un des hommes les plus célèbres du monde sorcier.

Je vous demande pardon, dit Bellatrix, je crois que vous vous trompez de personne ou que vous avez abusé de ces délicieuses coupes de champagne !

La jeune femme lui fit un gentil sourire puis se tourna vers Newton.

J'ai appris récemment que tu t'étais mariée ! Félicitations Black ! Mais tu devrais faire attention, certaines rumeurs circulent de plus en plus ! Apparemment, votre mariage n'aurait pas été consommé ! cria Anya.

Bellatrix se figea un instant.

Je ne savais pas qu'en plus d'être une salope, tu étais frigide ! s'exclama Anya avec un grand sourire.

_Endoloris_ ! cria Bellatrix en se précipitant vers elle.

Anya évita rapidement le sort puis contre-attaqua.

_Stupéfix_ !

_Pyro_ ! _Endoloris_ !

Anya évita le premier sort, mais se prit le deuxième de plein fouet.

Espèce de sale petite peste ! s'exclama Bellatrix en pointant sa baguette sur la tempe de la jeune fille.

Anya se mordit les lèvres alors que son nez et sa bouche se remettaient à saigner. Bellatrix éclata de rire puis stoppa le sort. Elle l'attrapa par l'épaule et l'approcha de son visage. Elle jeta un sort de coupure sur son épaule alors qu'Anya criait de douleur.

Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir me battre ? Je suis la plus grande sorcière de tous les temps ! cria-t-elle hystériquement.

Anya lui fit un sourire goguenard avant de se mettre à rire. Bellatrix la regarda, surprise et poussa un cri de surprise et de douleur lorsqu'Anya précipita son visage vers celui de la jeune fille.

Tu es peut-être forte en magie, mais je suis la meilleure en corps à corps ! s'exclama Anya en lui mettant un coup de pied dans l'épaule.

Bellatrix poussa un cri de douleur et laissa échapper sa baguette. Anya posa son pied sur le bout de bois et le fit rouler loin d'elles. Black poussa un cri de colère et se jeta sur la jeune fille qui l'évita et lui mit un puissant coup de poing dans le visage.

La jeune femme s'écroula par terre, inconsciente.

Alexandra ! s'écria Marc, mais…

Je ne m'appelle pas Alexandra et si tu me touches, je t'en colle une ! grogna Anya en s'écroulant par terre.

Miss Sanders, vous allez bien ? demanda M. Newton en s'approchant d'elle.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir été écrasée par un semi-broyeur !

Anya s'allongea doucement par terre en chien de fusil, ne pouvant plus supporter les douleurs de son corps.

Anya ! s'exclama Eckart en se précipitant vers elle.

Il la prit doucement dans ses bras puis se releva.

Black, murmura Anya.

On va s'en occuper ! Tu as fait du très bon travail !

Il faut retrouver Penny Andrews !

Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est à Poudlard. En voyant sa fille se transformer en Bellatrix Lestrange, M. Andrews l'a immédiatement contactée par miroir. Elle va très bien.

Je mérite une augmentation, murmura Anya en posant sa tête comme l'homme avec soulagement.

Tout ce que tu veux !

Je veux un poney, c'est possible ? demanda Anya en souriant avant de se mettre à grimacer.

Reste avec moi d'accord !

Je vais essayer, mais je ne vous promets rien.

Anya ferma doucement les yeux, ne supportant plus la douleur qui l'envahissait. Elle sombra quelques secondes plus tard dans l'inconscience. Elle n'entendit pas les cris l'appelant autour d'elle ni la précipitation des Aurors à l'emmener loin de tout ce monde.

_Une entrée fracassante dans le monde des célébrités sorcières ! C'est ce qu'a dit Eckart quelques jours après la mission. Finalement, je n'ai pas eu de poney, trop encombrant d'après mon père et trop moldu pour une école de sorcier ! _

_Enfin, mes entrées catastrophiques dans le monde sorcier ne font que commencer ! _


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour à tous,

Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! A bientôt !

Christel

PS : Doxies, je ne t'oublie pas, tu recevras bientôt le prochain chapitre promis !

* * *

Lorsqu'Anya ouvrit les yeux, elle se demanda un instant où elle se trouvait. Cependant, elle reconnut rapidement l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Avant de s'évanouir, Anya avait pensé que les Aurors l'emmèneraient à Saint-Mangouste elle avait d'ailleurs entendu l'un d'eux crier qu'il les prévenait.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules. Après tout, Eckart avait peut-être pensé que Poudlard était plus sûr.

Elle se redressa un peu, grimaçant sous la douleur de ses muscles raides, puis s'installa contre son coussin, observant ce qui l'entourait.

D'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir, il devait être tôt le matin : une lueur discrète apparaissait dans la pièce et elle n'entendait aucun remue-ménage dans les étages.

- Anya, je vois que tu es réveillée, dit M. Potter en entrant dans la pièce.

Anya fronça un peu les sourcils elle avait certes été blessée pendant la soirée, mais elle ne pensait pas que les Aurors veilleraient jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit réveillée.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? demanda Anya.

- Tu ne veux pas me voir ? demanda l'homme avec un petit sourire.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je pensais juste qu'avec tout ce qui s'était passé, Eckart aurait besoin de tous ses Aurors.

Le visage de M. Potter perdit légèrement de son amusement et il se redressa, soudain plus sérieux.

- Il a pensé qu'un Auror devait attendre que tu sois réveillée pour t'expliquer quelques petites choses.

- Est-ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à M. Newton ? demanda Anya, inquiète.

- Non, il va très bien, la loi est également passée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe alors ?

- Et bien, après que tu te sois évanouie, Eckart a décidé de t'emmener à Saint-Mangouste, et c'est ce que nous avons fait dans un premier temps, mais le ministre de la magie est arrivé en affirmant qu'il était préférable que tu sois soignée dans un endroit plus discret.

- Plus discret ? répéta Anya.

- La soirée d'hier ne s'est pas passée aussi bien qu'il le souhaitait.

- Certes, mais il fallait s'y attendre.

- Oui, mais j'ai des doutes sur ce qu'il attendait exactement, dit M. Potter avec un regard qui en disait long.

- Qu'a-t-il fait ? demanda Anya, soudainement prise d'un mauvais pressentiment.

- Il a fait venir des Oubliators pour effacer les instants où tu te battais avec Bellatrix Lestrange. Toutes les personnes qui étaient présentes ne se souviennent pas de ce qui s'est passé.

- Mais vous y étiez et moi aussi ! On peut prouver que c'est bien arrivé !

- Dans notre cas, nous sommes des Aurors qui travaillons pour lui, nous n'avons pas le pouvoir de contester ses décisions. Seul le département de la Justice le peut et pour cela, il faut qu'il ait des preuves de ce que l'on avance ! De plus, nous n'étions pas vraiment présents. L'homme qui a voulu attaquer Newton était le complice de Lestrange.

- Et moi, je ne suis pas vraiment Auror, je peux témoigner.

- Non tu ne peux pas, d'une part parce que tu n'as que seize ans et que tu es, pardonne-moi, une sorcière aux origines moldues. D'autre part, et c'est la deuxième mauvais nouvelle, le ministre t'a licencié.

- Quoi !

- Je suis désolé Anya, je pense que tu devenais trop dangereuse pour lui et avec aucun témoin, nous ne pouvons rien prouver. Personne ne croira qu'une jeune fille de seize ans a été embauchée par les Aurors.

- Mais Marc Newton a affirmé que des rumeurs sur ce sujet circulaient.

- Plus maintenant, le ministre a fait un démenti ce matin. Les départements de la Justice, de la Santé et des Aurors sont en train d'avoir une réunion avec le ministre, Eckart espère prouver ce qu'il avance.

- M. Newton connait mon existence, il m'a vu au quartier des Aurors bien avant la soirée !

- Oui, mais il ne t'a pas vu te battre contre Lestrange. Dire la vérité sur toi ne nous avancera pas à grand-chose.

- Et Lestrange ? demanda Anya.

- Le Ministre ne croit pas notre version. Il pense qu'il est impossible qu'elle ait pu vouloir assassiner Newton, elle sera libérée demain.

- Une Sang-pur, murmura Anya en se passant une main sur le visage, soudain très lasse.

- Je suis désolé Anya.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir avancé pour mieux reculer, grogna Anya.

- Je sais bien. Je dois te laisser à présent, j'ai promis à Mme Pomfresh de ne pas t'embêter trop longtemps.

Anya hocha la tête, lui fit un petit signe puis le regarda partir.

Elle se réinstalla dans son lit, mit ses genoux sous son menton et se mit à réfléchir.

_Comment réunir des preuves de ce qu'on avance ? _

Anya regarda autour d'elle : des potions étaient installées sur sa table de chevet, des cartes de prompt rétablissement et des chocogrenouilles étaient posées sur une chaise avec sa baguette magique. Plus loin, sa robe de soirée était suspendue à un paravent.

Anya fronça les sourcils puis se releva.

- Mais bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-elle.

La jeune fille se redressa, essayant de se mettre debout sans tomber, et s'accrocha à la chaise.

Au cours de sa quatrième année, elle avait trouvé dans un livre sur les sorts d'Aurors une formule pour pouvoir photographier ce qui l'entourait dès que sa baguette était pointée. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment resservie de ce sort, mais elle était sûre qu'il était toujours sauvegardé dans sa baguette. De plus, toutes les fois où elle avait pointé sa baguette, Lestrange était visée.

Elle prit rapidement sa baguette et prononça le sortilège pour que les photos y sortent. Il suffisait de dire _Finite Incantatem _lorsqu'elle ne voulait plus que les photos se développent. Heureusement, le sort se faisait selon un ordre chronologique du plus récent au plus vieux. Ainsi, elle sortit une dizaine de parchemin de sa baguette. D'abord sous forme de bulle, celle-ci s'aplatissait totalement et s'étirait pour former un parchemin sur lequel une image apparaissait. Cependant, contrairement aux habituelles photos sorcières, celles-ci ne bougeaient pas. On pouvait tout de même très bien y distinguer le visage de Bellatrix Lestrange ainsi que sa transformation.

Une fois que cela fut fait, Anya se tourna vers sa robe de soirée. Lorsqu'elle s'était battue contre elle dans les toilettes, Anya était tombée au sol tout près du flacon de Polynectar. Elle avait de bonne chance qu'il y ait des traces sur sa robe. Elle la prit donc rapidement et l'étira sur son lit, l'examinant sur toutes les coutures.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle finit par trouver un minuscule impact de verre et une petite tâche de couleur grise. Elle découpa le petit bout de tissu et prit le morceau de verre et les enferma dans une fiole à potion stérile.

Satisfaite, elle reprit sa baguette et prononça un nouveau sort. Aussitôt, un minuscule dossier apparut, qu'elle s'empressa d'agrandir.

N'ayant pas le temps ni l'envie de se changer, elle prit rapidement sa baguette, ses indices et son livre et sortit de l'infirmerie.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le hall, elle remarqua rapidement que tous les élèves étaient dans la Grande Salle en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner, ce qu'elle approuva intérieurement. Elle s'approcha discrètement des portes, s'assurant que ses amis et Dumbledore étaient bien à leur place puis se permit un petit sourire. Sourire qui fut de courte durée en croisant le regard interrogateur et mécontent de Rémus.

_Maudit soit ton sens de l'observation Mumus !_

Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, Anya se mit à courir dans les couloirs faisant fi de ses douleurs et de ses pieds nus sur le sol glacial. Il fallait qu'elle prenne de l'avance si l'envie prenait à Rémus de la rattraper, il le ferait très facilement.

Elle arriva rapidement devant le bureau de Dumbledore et souffla rapidement le mot de passe. La gargouille s'ouvrit et Anya se permit un sourire en voyant que le directeur lui faisait confiance au point de la laisser monter dans son bureau lorsqu'il était absent. A sa connaissance, seule le professeur McGonagall pouvait le faire.

Anya monta dans le bureau, prit de la poudre de cheminette et entra dans la cheminée. Elle prononça distinctement « Quartier des Aurors » et n'eut que le temps de voir Rémus entrer dans le bureau avant de s'envoler.

Elle atterrit brutalement sur le sol du département des Aurors, retenant une grimace en sentant une douleur dans ses côtes.

- Miss Sanders, appela l'un des Aurors de garde. Que faites-vous ici ?

Anya se releva, regarda sa chemise de nuit pleine de suie puis se tourna vers l'homme.

- Je suis en retard pour une réunion ! dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- En chemise de nuit ?

- Je lance une mode, répondit-elle rapidement.

L'Auror la regarda, surpris, puis la laissa sortir.

Anya se dirigea rapidement vers l'ascenseur et y entra, appuyant sur le bouton du dernier étage. Elle avait conscience qu'elle allait devoir être convaincante pour pouvoir entrer dans la pièce habillée d'une chemise de nuit couverte de suie et les cheveux en désordre.

Une voix dans l'ascenseur annonça l'étage du ministre et Anya se dirigea rapidement devant son bureau. Ne prenant pas la peine de frapper, elle entra dans la pièce intermédiaire où une jeune secrétaire était assise derrière une table.

- Miss, puis-je vous aider ? demanda la jeune femme en la dévisageant des pieds à la tête.

- J'aimerais voir le ministre.

- Je suis navrée, il est en réunion.

- Soit, j'assisterai à la réunion ! dit-elle.

- Je ne crois pas non, cette réunion ne regroupe que les directeurs de département, dit-elle avec un sourire goguenard.

Anya haussa un sourcil, la regarda froidement et sortit sa baguette, la pointant vers elle.

_Plan B, convaincante en chemise de nuit, ça ne va plus ma vieille ! La méthode bourrin me convient beaucoup plus et j'ai la tenue qui va avec !_

La jeune femme se mit à pâlir puis recula doucement.

- Miss…

- Écoutez, je vais rentrer dans cette salle quoi que vous disiez alors asseyez-vous gentiment derrière votre bureau et oubliez-moi si vous ne voulez pas que des furoncles apparaissent sur votre beau visage ! Je doute que le ministre vous ait choisie pour autre chose que votre physique alors se serait bête de perdre cela !

La secrétaire hocha rapidement la tête puis retourna vers son bureau. Anya sourit satisfaite puis se tourna vers la porte donnant sur la salle de réunion. Elle s'approcha rapidement et l'ouvrit.

- Bonjour à tous ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Anya ! s'exclama Eckart en se levant.

- Rassurez-vous je vais très bien, ce ne sont pas quelques _Doloris_ qui vont m'arrêter ! s'exclama-t-elle en faisant un grand sourire à l'assemblée.

Elle reçut pour réponse de nombreux regards surpris et un regard amusé d'Eckart qui fixa une seconde le ministre avant de s'asseoir, attendant visiblement la suite.

- Mais qui êtes-vous ? demanda le ministre.

Anya n'avait jamais vraiment vu le ministre et fut surprise en voyant un petit homme bedonnant à l'aspect fragile et tremblant.

_Un petit ministre bedonnant qui se fait bouffer par les Sang-purs !_

- M. le Ministre, nous n'avons pas eu l'honneur de nous rencontrer ! Je suis Anya Sanders, vous m'avez embauchée pour résoudre certains problèmes à Poudlard et vous m'avez virée ce matin même !

- Désolé mon enfant, mais cette réunion est privée ! dit-il en se levant.

- Restez assis M. le Ministre, je n'ai pas fini ! dit-elle en pointant sa baguette vers lui.

- Miss…

- Rassurez-vous, je ne vous ferai pas le moindre mal, mais j'ai certaines choses à dire et vous allez m'écouter !

- Et de quel droit je vous prie ?

- J'ai ici de quoi vous faire interner à Azkaban pendant pas mal d'années, ce qui va inévitablement arriver j'en ai bien peur. Alors prouvez-moi donc que vous n'êtes qu'une marionnette et non un cerveau, et asseyez-vous !

Le ministre se mit à pâlir puis se rassit.

- Je dois dire que je suis profondément déçue ! Lorsqu'on est venu me trouver pour me dire qu'on m'embauchait, j'ai été particulièrement fière qu'on pense à moi. Ce à quoi je remarque aujourd'hui que j'ai vraiment été naïve ! J'ai cru pendant un instant que vous m'aviez choisie pour ma compétence en magie et pour le fait que j'avais déjà résolu de nombreux conflits à Poudlard. Jusqu' à hier soir ! Dumbledore me l'avait pourtant dit : tous les ministres ont toujours voulu prendre le pouvoir de Poudlard, plus particulièrement depuis qu'il en est le directeur ! Il enseigne des choses qui ne plaisent pas aux sang-purs qui vous ont mis au pouvoir ! Vous m'avez choisi moi parce que j'étais fille de moldus et que j'avais déjà fait renvoyer deux sang-purs de Poudlard. Dumbledore a réussi à faire signer un accord aux membres de l'administration de l'école : les seules personnes pouvant s'occuper des problèmes de Poudlard devaient être des membres de l'école.

- Sur ce coup-là, vous avez été particulièrement intelligent, ce qui me fait penser que ce n'est pas vous qui avez eu cette idée. Vous avez réussi à détourner cet accord à votre avantage sauf que ça ne s'est pas passé exactement comme vous l'aviez prévu.

- J'étais la personne qui m'occupait des problèmes de Poudlard et vous aviez prévu que je me plante. Vous auriez ainsi pu virer la fille de moldus qui inquiétait tant les sorciers de sang pur et vous auriez mis la faute sur Dumbledore en prouvant que son accord pouvait être dangereux. Sauf que je ne me suis pas plantée, j'ai réussi toutes les missions que l'on m'a confiées et vous n'avez réussi qu'à prouver que les élèves sang-purs sont plus dangereux que les autres.

- Mais là où vous avez vraiment merdé en me choisissant moi, c'est que les enfants de policier reprennent certaines des sales manies de leurs parents, notamment enquêter sur leur employeur, au cas où ! C'est vraiment intéressant ce que j'ai découvert.

Anya sortit son dossier et le dupliqua avant de le faire passer aux membres de la réunion.

- Je vous donne un exemple : le 5 mars dernier, Frédéric Nott a agressé et violé une jeune femme, Vera Williams. Elle avait parfaitement reconnu son agresseur et allait témoigner le lendemain. Malheureusement, le fameux jour, elle a été atteinte d'amnésie, elle ne se souvenait plus du tout de la dite agression. Ce qui est particulièrement étrange, c'est que la veille, le père Nott est venu vous voir dans votre bureau pendant près de deux heures. Quelques heures plus tard, la banque Gringotts faisait un virement de mille gallions du compte Nott vers le vôtre.

- Comment ? Les gobelins…

- Ne les accusez pas M. le Ministre ! Malheureusement pour vous, vous avez choisi d'effacer la mémoire de la seule jeune femme d'Angleterre descendant d'une famille gobeline ! Certains arguments vont au-dessus des règles du silence. Laissez-moi donc continuer voulez-vous ? Le soir même, un Oubliator du nom d'Alfred Grant est allé à son domicile pour lui effacer la mémoire. Son ordre de mission porte votre signature M. le Ministre !

- Enfin bref ! Voilà un petit exemple de vos cachotteries, le département de la Justice pourra étudier tout cela de plus près s'il le souhaite.

- Cependant, toutes ces affaires aussi importantes soient-elles sont considérées comme mineures avec une faible peine de prison. Ce qui m'amène à votre plus gros délit : la tentative de meurtre sur M. Newton !

- Je proteste ! s'exclama le ministre.

- Fermez-la Robert ! s'exclama la directrice du département de la Justice.

- C'est vous qui avez invité Bellatrix Lestrange sous la forme de Penny Andrews hier soir. Les Sang-purs sont venus vous voir n'est-ce pas ? Payer une taxe ne leur convenait pas alors ils vous ont chargé de régler ce problème et Lestrange s'est gentiment proposée de régler le compte de M. Newton ! Après tout, c'est eux qui vous ont mis à la place où vous êtes actuellement, il ne fallait pas les décevoir !

- Vous n'avez aucune preuve !

- C'est là que vous avez tort !

Anya sortit ses photos et ses échantillons et les posa sur la table.

- Sur ces photos, on peut voir distinctement Bellatrix Lestrange lancer le _Doloris_, j'ai également un éclat de verre et un morceau de tissu contenant de la potion Polynectar. Une des photos montre le flacon. J'ai également photographié la liste des invités où votre nom figurait à côté de celui d'Andrews.

La jeune fille s'arrêta, regarda le ministre blanchir à vu d'œil, et se tourna vers les autres membres. Certains étudiaient le dossier, d'autres regardaient le ministre avec surprise et colère et Sean Part blanchissait de plus en plus.

- Au fait M. Part, j'apprécierais que vous rendiez le dossier de mon père au département de la Justice !

- Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire Sanders !

- Allons, il faut être naïf pour penser que vous avez eu ce poste grâce à vos facultés. Etre le cousin par alliance du ministre apporte de nombreuses choses très positives !

Anya sourit en voyant Eckart se tourner lentement vers son adjoint, le regard noir.

- Bien, à présent que j'ai mis mon grain de sel dans toute cette affaire, je vais retourner à l'infirmerie de Poudlard avant que Mme Pomfresh ne m'étrangle !

- Vous n'irez nulle part ! s'exclama le ministre en sortant sa baguette et en la pointant vers la jeune fille.

Il fut immédiatement suivi par les autres membres qui le visèrent.

- Ne faites pas de bêtises M. le Ministre ! dit Eckart.

Cependant, le ministre ne se laissa pas abattre et renforça sa prise sur sa baguette. Jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore arrive et pose sa main sur l'épaule d'Anya.

- Je ne vous le conseille pas Robert ! Vous savez très bien que je tiens à mes élèves comme s'ils étaient mes enfants ! dit un Dumbledore irradiant de puissance.

Le ministre regarda le directeur puis baissa sa baguette, se rasseyant dans son fauteuil.

- Viens Anya, je pense que ces gens vont pouvoir s'en charger maintenant, dit Dumbledore en passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

- Oui, souffla Anya, je suis un peu fatiguée.

Dumbledore se mit à rire puis ils firent le chemin inverse vers Poudlard.

- Professeur, vous saviez très bien la raison pour laquelle le ministre m'employait et pourtant, lorsqu'Eckart est venu me faire sa proposition, vous avez hoché la tête comme si je n'avais rien à craindre !

- J'ai toujours pensé qu'il s'en mordrait les doigts et j'ai eu raison !

Lorsqu'Anya et Dumbledore entrèrent dans l'infirmerie, de nombreuses personnes les attendaient : ses amis tout d'abord, qui regardaient la jeune fille avec soulagement et colère, Mme Pomfresh qui avait l'air furieux, M. Potter qui souriait doucement et le professeur McGonagall qui était partagée entre le rire et l'exaspération.

- Vous êtes totalement inconsciente ! s'exclama Mme Pomfresh en la prenant par le bras. Regardez-moi ça !

L'infirmière jeta rapidement un sort de propreté à sa chemise de nuit et à ses pieds et la poussa dans son lit.

- Je n'ai jamais eu une telle patiente de toute ma vie ! En dix ans de carrière, c'est incroyable !

Anya resta silencieuse, appréciant de retrouver un lit chaud et ses amis.

- Vous avez cinq minutes et ensuite, je vous donne de quoi dormir ! s'exclama Pomfresh.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et jeta un regard timide vers ses amis.

- Ce regard de chien battu ne te va pas du tout, grogna Severus.

- Surtout quand on sait que c'est souvent toi qui persécute ! rajouta Lily.

Rémus s'approcha d'elle, réajusta son oreiller et ses draps.

- Tu m'en veux Mumus ?

Le jeune homme la regarda puis lui jeta un regard noir.

- Tu m'as semé ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Tu m'en aurais empêché ! répondit Anya.

- Bien sûr que je t'en aurai empêché, tu es convalescente et tu te promènes en chemise de nuit !

- Je ne craignais rien !

- Ça c'est ce que tu crois ! Tu es une tête de mule !

Anya lui fit un sourire puis le serra dans ses bras sous le regard surpris du reste du groupe.

- J'aime bien quand tu joues les grands frères !

Rémus haussa un sourcil puis soupira.

- On est quand même très content de te voir ! dit James avec un grand sourire.

Ils parlèrent pendant quelques minutes puis Mme Pomfresh leur demanda de sortir. Elle apporta une potion pour Anya qui la prit rapidement avant de s'installer sous les draps.

Près de la porte, le professeur McGonagall regardait la jeune fille s'endormir alors que Dumbledore sortait un bonbon au citron de sa poche.

- Qu'a-t-elle fait exactement ? demanda-t-elle.

- Elle vient de virer le ministre de la magie ! dit simplement Dumbledore. Un bonbon au citron Minerva ?

Anya était assise sur son lit, habillée en uniforme de Poudlard, attendant que Mme Pomfresh la libère pour commencer les cours. Il y a cinq minutes, un hibou venait de lui apporter la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle s'était donc assise et l'avait parcourue.

Les gros titres parlaient du renvoi du ministre de la magie. Apparemment, les directeurs de départements avaient pris la décision à sa place. Il allait être jugé dans un mois et en attendant, c'était aux directeurs de prendre les décisions les plus importantes jusqu'à la nouvelle élection qui aurait lieu dans deux mois. Les rumeurs les plus folles apparaissaient concernant le prochain ministre : Eckart, Diane Rant, la directrice du département de la Justice, Dumbledore ou encore le Lord Richard Grinth, un sang-pur.

Anya fut soulagée qu'aucun article ne la mentionne. Apparemment, les directeurs avaient été assez intelligents pour ne pas parler d'elle.

- Tu as fait un sacré remue-ménage au ministère, dit Dumbledore en entrant et en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- C'était le but. Vous croyez que j'ai des chances de retravailler avec les Aurors ?

- J'en ai parlé à Eckart, il est d'accord, mais cette fois, il va falloir en parler à ton père et demander son autorisation. Le département de la Justice a pris la décision de l'embaucher concernant les affaires moldues.

- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il accepte, dit-elle en soupirant.

- Nous verrons bien.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? demanda Anya en montrant le journal. Vous allez vous présenter aux prochaines élections ?

- Je ne crois pas non.

- Vous feriez pourtant un très bon ministre.

- J'en doute fortement.

Anya leva la tête vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Vous n'avez plus vingt ans.

Dumbledore eut un petit sourire, parfaitement à l'aise en apprenant que la jeune fille en savait beaucoup sur son passé.

- Le pouvoir a toujours été un de mes points faibles.

- Le fait de le savoir est un grand pas et après tout, la direction de Poudlard est une place très importante pour le monde sorcier.

- Et je fais également de nombreuses erreurs.

- Je n'en vois pourtant pas.

- Je t'utilise pour protéger des élèves, je pense que c'est significatif.

- J'aime faire ça et vous avez essayé de m'en empêcher, je suis simplement très têtue !

- Je devrais l'être plus que toi !

- Quoi que vous pensiez, vous êtes le meilleur directeur qu'ait eu cette école depuis de nombreuses années et croyez-moi, j'en ai lu des livres sur ce sujet !

Mme Pomfresh entra à ce moment-là, les regardant l'un après l'autre.

- Miss Sanders, vous pouvez sortir ! Je ne veux plus vous voir dans cette infirmerie avant de nombreux mois !

- Je ferai de mon mieux Mme Pomfresh !

Anya prit ses affaires et alla rejoindre ses amis dans la Grande Salle.

Le soir même, ils avaient pris la décision de travailler sérieusement sur leur projet de potions. Ils avaient d'abord passé près de deux heures à la bibliothèque pour trouver tous les livres sur le Véritaserum. Lily, de son côté, avait réussi à convaincre son groupe que la potion proposée par Alice méritait d'être étudiée. Les deux jeunes filles avaient donc suivi l'exemple du groupe et avait dévalisé la bibliothèque.

Ils s'étaient ensuite retrouver dans la salle commune, assis près de la cheminée, en train d'étudier leurs livres. Peter, de son côté, étudiait un sort de métamorphose sous le regard de ses amis qui lui donnaient des conseils de temps à autre.

Dès qu'ils trouvaient quelque chose, ils invoquaient un sort de copie qu'ils transféraient sur un parchemin.

Anya était assise sur un fauteuil alors que James et Sirius étaient étalés de tout leur long sur le tapis près de la cheminée. Parfois, ils levaient les yeux de leur bouquin et lançaient des morceaux de papier sur leurs amis qui finissaient par les gronder – ou carrément leur jeter des bouquins dessus pour Anya.

_J'entends déjà la Défense des Livres Martyrisés qui sifflent ! Rassurez-vous, je jette toujours un sort de protection sur les livres que je lance, histoire qu'ils ne souffrent pas trop ! Ce n'est cependant pas le cas des deux zigotos sur lesquels ils tombent !_

Au bout d'une demi-heure de silence, leur travail fut coupé par l'arrivée d'une jeune fille de quatrième année qui s'assit à côté de Rémus, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonsoir Rémus ! dit-elle en clignant exagérément des yeux.

- Tu as une poussière dans l'œil ? demanda Anya en adoptant un visage très compatissant.

- Euh non, répondit-elle, ne comprenant visiblement pas l'ironie de la question. Rémus, tu sais, je me disais, on pourrait peut-être sortir à Pré-au-Lard ce week-end ?

Rémus la regarda avec de grands yeux puis se tourna vers Anya, conscient qu'il ne devait pas faire de bourde après ce qui s'était passé au bal.

- Peter, murmura Anya, je t'avais dit de mettre la pancarte « ne pas déranger » sur la porte !

- Quelle porte ? demanda Peter avec un petit sourire.

Anya le regarda un instant puis se tapa la main sur le front comme si elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose.

Elle roula les yeux au ciel puis posa son livre.

- Alors Rémus ? demanda la jeune fille, ne comprenant visiblement pas pourquoi il ne répondait pas.

Anya se tourna vers elle et s'approcha.

- Il ne peut pas ce week-end, on va chez les Moldus !

- Les Moldus ! s'exclama la jeune fille visiblement dégoutée.

Anya s'allongea alors de tout son long sur les genoux de Rémus, s'approchant ainsi très près de la jeune fille.

- Oui, on y va très souvent ! Mais depuis quelque temps, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai ! Regarde mon œil a des spasmes ! dit-elle alors qu'elle clignait de plus en plus rapidement d'un œil en faisant des grimaces.

- C'est horrible !

- Oui vraiment, les Moldus sont remplis de maladies, on ne voudrait pas que tu subisses la même chose ! Sirius ici présent a beaucoup de mal à uriner ces derniers temps et James a des pertes de mémoire ! Regarde : James comment je m'appelle ?

- Euh…répondit James trop surpris pour répondre.

- Tu vois ! Mais maintenant, on ne t'empêche pas de venir. On va dans un garage, le patron est un peu rustre, mais c'est assez sympa !

- Euh non merci, j'ai complètement oublié que je devais finir un devoir de sortilège ce week-end ! dit-elle en se levant précipitamment.

- C'est ça, file !

Anya resta allongée, regarda ses amis puis se mit à sourire.

- Encore un peu et je lui crachais dessus pour qu'elle parte ! Elle est coriace cette petite, au mot « moldu », elle ne s'est même pas enfuie ! Finalement, c'est le problème de Sirius qui l'a le plus choquée !

- A beaucoup de mal à uriner ! s'exclama Sirius outré. C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ?

- Je viens de sauver Rémus, vous pourriez être plus contents !

- Et pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui hérite des trucs humiliants ? grogna Sirius.

- Tu es le premier sur ma liste !

Anya se tourna alors vers Rémus qui était figé, regardant la jeune fille étalée de tout son long sur lui.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on dit à tata Anya ? demanda la jeune fille avec un grand sourire en lui pinçant les joues.

- Il est clair que je ne m'habituerai jamais à tes manières ! s'exclama Rémus.

- Non, c'était un merci que j'attendais !

La jeune fille lui tira la langue puis se rassit correctement, reprenant son livre.

- C'est possible d'avoir trois recettes de potions différentes ? demanda James.

Les trois autres s'arrêtèrent de lire puis vinrent rejoindre James. Il leur montra trois parchemins où l'on pouvait voir une différence entre certains ingrédients et certaines préparations. Il n'était cependant noté nulle part les effets qu'elles avaient.

- On va devoir faire les trois, dit Rémus en haussant les épaules.

Les autres approuvèrent puis décidèrent de se pencher pour le moment sur la préparation. La potion était assez longue à faire, ils pouvaient se concentrer sur ses effets et sur leurs autres recherches plus tard.

Le lendemain, Anya et ses amis étaient convoqués au bureau de McGonagall.

- Vous allez sûrement trouver ça vraiment drôle, mais une Gryffondor de quatrième année est venue me voir pour me demander si on pouvait attraper des maladies chez les Moldus ! Après quelques explications, elle m'a avoué que certains d'entre vous souffrez de spasmes et d'amnésie !

- N'oublions pas les problèmes urinaires de Sirius ! rajouta James avec un petit sourire.

Le professeur leur jeta un regard noir alors qu'ils se mettaient à rire.

- Expliquez-moi si vous ne voulez pas que je vous enlève des points !

- C'était une mission de sauvetage professeur ! Elle s'est agglutinée sur Rémus comme une arapède sur son rocher ! expliqua Anya avec un grand sourire. Elle voulait le voir ce week-end, mais on devait faire des choses du côté moldu ! C'est la seule idée qui m'est venue à l'esprit !

- On vous a déjà dit que vous aviez un cerveau curieusement construit Miss Sanders ?

- D'après Rémus, ce sont mes manières qui laissent à désirer.

- Vous auriez pu l'emmener avec vous, soupira le professeur.

- L'espionnage industriel est pris très au sérieux de nos jours, professeur !

- L'espionnage industriel ! Mais que faites-vous chez les moldus ?

- Le professeur Dumbledore ne vous en a pas parlé ? demanda Lily.

- Non.

- Sirius souhaite ouvrir une entreprise de motos sorcières. Severus et une amie d'Anya se chargent de fabriquer un équivalent de l'essence moldue et nous équipons la moto.

McGonagall ouvrit de grands yeux puis se tourna vers Sirius.

- M. Black, j'ignorais que vous aviez des projets d'avenir !

Sirius haussa simplement les épaules lui faisant un sourire.

- Bien, allez-vous en, mais je ne veux plus entendre ce genre de choses et Miss Sanders, faites preuve d'imagination la prochaine fois !

- Je vais essayer !

- Oh ! Et j'aimerais vous accompagner la prochaine fois si c'est possible, dit le professeur McGonagall.

Le groupe se regarda un instant puis haussa les épaules.

- On y va samedi, tôt le matin, on viendra vous chercher, dit Sirius.

Celle-ci hocha la tête, leur faisant un sourire, puis les laissa partir.

Ce week-end, il devait essayer la nouvelle essence de Severus et Max. Pendant qu'Anya était à l'infirmerie, ils avaient finalisé l'essence et l'avait essayé. A ce jour, le moteur tournait toujours et Max n'avait pas signalé de problème. Severus leur avait expliqué qu'ils avaient créé l'équivalent de l'essence moldue sans les inconvénients : elle était biodégradable, illimitée, utilisable durant un grand nombre de jours et non explosive.

Si aucun problème ne se posait, ils mettraient en place le sortilège pour contenir un maximum de sorts sur un objet et lanceraient les différentes protections enchantements qu'ils avaient trouvés.

Un autre événement occupa leur pensée au cours de la semaine. Depuis la chute de Voldemort, Dumbledore était plus laxiste concernant les journées de sortie. Il avait donc autorisé les familles à voir leurs enfants durant certains événements comme les anniversaires. Il tenait cependant à ce que tous les élèves aient fait leurs devoirs avant de partir et s'ils étaient plusieurs, d'avoir une autorisation de la famille.

Ils n'avaient donc pas été surpris lorsque la mère de Rémus les avait tous invités à l'anniversaire du jeune homme le week-end prochain. Elle s'était également chargée d'envoyer une demande à Dumbledore et aux parents de chacun des élèves invités. Ainsi, Sirius, James, Lily, Peter, Rose, Severus et Anya étaient invités à venir passer le week-end chez eux.

C'est pourquoi, à ce jour, tous réfléchissaient à une idée de cadeau pour le jeune homme.

Anya, quand à elle, avait déjà sa petite idée. Durant sa troisième année, elle avait entendu le jeune homme parler de la situation financière de sa famille. Malgré qu'ils travaillaient tous les deux, les parents de Rémus avaient du mal à joindre les deux bouts. Anya avait rapidement compris que les potions que devait prendre Rémus chaque mois n'étaient pas toutes prises en charge par Poudlard et que certaines coûtaient très chères. Ce jour-là, Rémus avait donc expliqué à ses amis qu'ils auraient probablement les mêmes habits pour les quatre ans à venir grâce à un sortilège d'agrandissement.

Hors, à présent qu'Anya maîtrisait parfaitement les différents sorts de couture, elle avait bien l'intention de refaire une garde-robe pour son ami.

Elle avait donc envoyé un parchemin à toutes les boutiques de vêtements d'occasion pour qu'ils lui livrent des vêtements pour homme qu'elle pourrait nettoyer et améliorer. Elle leur avait donné un certain nombre de gallions à ne pas dépasser et ils se chargeaient d'envoyer les colis.

Pendant les deux jours qui suivirent, elle reçut trois colis qu'elle s'empressa de mettre dans son repère en essayant d'éviter les questions de ses amis.

Le soir même, elle les laissa pour aller voir ce qu'ils contenaient.

En tout, elle reçut trois pulls, deux pantalons, quatre t-shirts, deux capes, trois chemises et un ensemble de gants et écharpe. Elle grimaça légèrement en voyant l'état des vêtements, ils étaient soit troués, soit déformés, soit sales, soit décolorés, ou les quatre à la fois.

Elle commence par les laver d'abord à la façon moldue puis à celle sorcières. Elle lava et désinfecta chaque tissu.

Elle prit un pull, l'enfila sur le mannequin qu'elle avait métamorphosé pour le bal puis commença à y jeter des sorts. Si la magie était très utile pour colorer, réduire ou améliorer le tissu, rien ne valait la couture moldue.

Durant la demi-heure qui suivit, elle recousit les trous, réduit la taille, améliora sa qualité et le transforma en un beau pull à grosse maille de couleur noire.

Alors qu'elle s'attaquait à une chemise, quelqu'un vint la déranger.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Anya en entendant les coups sur la porte.

- C'est Lily, je peux entrer ?

- Tu es seule ?

- Oui

- Alors entre !

La jeune fille rousse prononça le mot de passe et rejoignit son amie.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu mijotes comme cachotterie ?

Lily s'approcha de la table où était Anya et fronça les sourcils.

- Que fais-tu avec tous ces habits, ils sont tout abimés !

- Je refais une garde-robe à Rémus !

- Avec ça ?

Anya la prit par la main et l'emmena vers le pull qu'elle venait de terminer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Lily regarda le pull puis lui fit un grand sourire.

- Tu rénoves des affaires pour lui ?

- Oui, tu crois que ça va lui plaire ? J'espère qu'il ne va pas le prendre mal !

- Et comment que ça va lui plaire ! C'est génial ! Je n'y avais même pas pensé !

- Il a les mêmes habits depuis sa première année, j'ai pensé qu'ainsi il aurait plus de choix !

- Tu sais que c'est une attitude typiquement féminine ! dit Lily en lui faisant un sourire.

- Je sais, soupira-t-elle. Mais j'aime modifier des choses, et pas que des habits d'ailleurs !

- Tu es une contradiction à toi toute seule tu peux devenir un garçon manqué et la seconde d'après devenir une parfaite petit couturière !

- J'aime des travaux manuels, ça n'a rien d'étrange !

- Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide ?

- Oui, tu vas me dire comment tu verrais ces habits !

- Très bien ! dit Lily avec un grand sourire.

Elles passèrent ainsi leur soirée à parler du cadeau de Rémus. Anya jetait des sorts sur les vêtements pendant que Lily trouvait des idées pour les couleurs ou les formes.

Après en avoir discuté avec Anya, Lily décida de lui acheter une cape d'hiver. Les capes que ferait Anya seraient bien, mais elles seraient trop légères et se portaient comme des vestes.

Elles s'occupèrent ensuite de trouver une vieille malle pour y mettre les vêtements. Lily passa plus d'une heure à la rafistoler selon les conseils d'Anya et à y graver le nom de Rémus sur le couvercle.

- Tu es consciente qu'avec tous ces vêtements, il sera encore plus charismatique qu'avant et aura plus de succès ? demanda Lily avec un grand sourire.

Pour toute réponse, Anya la regarda un instant puis lui tira la langue, faisant rire son amie.

- Tu connais ses parents ? demanda Anya.

- Je les ai vus quelques fois les jours de rentrée ou de vacances scolaires. Ils ont l'air très gentil.

- Et son père ?

Lily la regarda quelques secondes puis haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Son père a insulté Greyback, c'est pour ça que Rémus est un loup-garou.

Lily resta silencieuse puis regarda son amie.

- Ce doit être dur de vivre avec ça, murmura la jeune fille.

- Oui et Greyback est toujours en liberté !

- Tu crois qu'il en veut à son père ? demanda Lily.

- Je ne crois pas non, Rémus est assez intelligent pour savoir que le seul fautif est ce dingue.

- Anya, Rémus n'est pas le seul loup-garou adolescent, comment font les autres ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Dumbledore ne peut pas se permettre d'héberger plusieurs loups-garous. Il n'a même pas l'autorisation de le garder lui. Si le ministère l'apprend, Rémus sera renvoyé !

- Il n'existe aucune aide pour les loups-garous ?

- Non, ce sont des hybrides. Le ministère n'a rien fait pour eux jusqu'à maintenant !

- Tu crois qu'on pourrait faire quelque chose ? demanda soudain Lily.

Anya la regarda quelques secondes puis hocha la tête.

- Je te montrerai quelque chose ce week-end. Nous laisserons les autres et je t'emmènerai dans le centre ville de Londres.

- Pour faire quoi ?

- Tu verras !

Elles discutèrent encore quelques minutes ainsi puis décidèrent qu'il était vraiment tard. Elles firent attention de ne pas se faire prendre puis montèrent se coucher dans leur dortoir.

FIN du chapitre

A+


End file.
